


Dancing with fate

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is just a person who tried to deal with his reality, working a day job, doing evening school, desperate to lead a normal life despite all the shit... Until one day he meets him and hears an offer he could refuse... but the man is too handsome and the cash too tempting...<br/>Fili is just a person tired with his reality. Married to a person he does not love, having a family he does not really care about. Facing being gay, facing his family about leaving his wife and kids make his life really complicated... Until he meets him... His one and only love in the world. </p><p>Together will they face reality? Or will Kili's past continue to haunt them?</p><p>One more sick product of my mind. The story is finished, roughly around 18-20 chapters to publish. This is my final brainchild in the child abuse topic, which has left me pretty hollow because of writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili loved dancing. He loved the feel of the rhythm and the vibrating crowd. As every weekend he would try to melt into the anonymous crowd and forget. His reality so dull and hopeless sometimes even a few drinks and the loud music weren’t enough to keep his mind away from reality. He loved dressing up and the flirtatious sparks in his eyes meant getting free drinks from drunken men. Life seemed so easy when he was slightly tipsy, and flirting... Men loved hitting on him, the irregulars often tried to get something more, but most knew he was just dancing. Some of the others took him for a pro, but he never felt interested enough or down enough to act on the propositions. His body not a temple, so used and abused he swore no one would ever make him submit ever again.

That day he felt like flying. The alcohol giving him a feeling of light feet as if he was walking on air. Sometime in the middle of a very vivid song he felt a confident strong warm arm embrace his waist. He gazed into two unusually deep and heavy blue eyes. He took in the neat blond hair, a short trimmed beard, and he felt some kind of urgency in the way this man was looking at him. He was probably the most handsome man to ever approach him. His form beautifully muscular, his eyes captivating. Even the way he was dancing screamed confidence and thrill. Kili felt a wave of lust, a feeling rare in his life. Then the man kissed his neck and gently traced his collar bone with his gentle lips, nearly bringing Kili to his knees.

“One hundred?” the man suddenly asked, making Kili’s intoxicated brain sober in a flash.

“For?” He asked gazing at the man coldly.

“I’d love a blowjob...” the man gently whispered into his ear holding him tight while dancing. Kili could feel he was incredibly aroused and the strong fingers caressing his hips through the cloth of his dress were burning his skin.

Kili’s mind focused with difficulty. One hundred was way more than a blowjob would cost just around the corner, in fact the guy could get two great lays for that sum, or at least four blowjobs. His mind for the first time focused on the idea of one hundred extra dollars, he could pay his rent, he could buy some food, or new warm shoes for next winter... it would fucking make a difference, and one more blowjob in his life wouldn’t. His body so filthy a lay for a hundred would not matter much... one more thing added to the forget-forever list. He gazed at the handsome man and suddenly realised he could do it with ease. The blond was so thrilling and alluring he really considered it seriously. And slowly he simply nodded.

Minutes later kneeling in the dark alleyway behind the club, and sucking the man with skills be hadn’t practiced in years, Kili did not regret a thing. It was easy, much easier than ever. The man was breathtaking, his body beautiful and lean. His cock had a light salty taste, a bit sweet, it was incredibly arousing for Kili. He liked the way those gorgeous blue eyes were looking at him half closed in pleasure, and the strong hand was caressing gently his hair made him feel in power. With ease he swallowed his release, and with a smile he licked him clean. The blond gazed at him with suck intensively that Kili felt hypnotized, but what the blond did next startled him. He felt his lips press into his, and the demanding tongue nudge him for entrance. The blond gasped with emotion as he tasted himself on his tongue and held the brunet tightly and tenderly for a longer moment. But getting the one hundred dollar bill did not feel great, but just the idea of what he could do with the money eased the bitter feeling in his heart.

For a moment he hesitated when paying Mrs. Nelcow for the shabby room, but he was determined not to make it a habit. The extra money made a difference, but he decided never to do anything like that again, his boring job at the local supermarket would have to be enough, it would suffice for evening school and a lousy independent living. It would have to be enough.

Or so he thought until next Saturday the same two strong arms embraced him. After a few lustful dances, hundreds kisses and a few drinks, the same proposition came. The second time was even easier than the first, he felt confident as he was gently sucking the handsome man. A sudden flashback made him feel safe. His psychiatrist once warned him that another strong male figure in his life might evoke the same surrender. But secretly Kili didn’t feel safe with the independent life he had now, he needed guidance, and submitting to this person suddenly became something much more than just selling a service. In his crazy mind it made him finally feel safe, and he thrived with the discovery.

It became a constant in his life, the blond would show up regularly, always asking the same one thing. It was a strange feeling to sell yourself like that, but Kili quickly pushed it down. The extra income giving him a chance to pay off old debts, settle bills and give him a sense of security. He felt allured to the handsome blond, and with every meeting he felt so attracted to him it was beyond amazing. He was fascinated with the way the blond was coming back to him. Out of all the people around, the cheap whores, the easy lays, he still came back to him. He was so gentle but insisting at the same time. The strong hands on his hips, the kisses and touches. Kili wished he could have more.

So when one time the blond gazed at him strongly, and pressed him fiercely against his lustful body Kili could immediately feel the underlying unsaid proposition. The blond held his gaze and after a deep sensual kiss, he whispered into his ear words which made Kili feel weak.

“A night?” The blond gasped.                                         

“Will you be gentle?” he gasped in a weak voice feeling a bit scared and unsure.

“You won’t regret it... It will be worth your time...” the blond kissed a trail of gentle kisses down his neck, holding him close so the brunet could feel his lust.

When Kili finally nodded and gave into a deep kiss, he felt the strong embrace tighten and he was guided out. He had no idea where the blond was taking him, but the tender way the blond was holding him made him feel safe. As they arrived at one of the hotels in a better part of town, Kili was relieved, a hotel was way safer than a house or flat. The blond was prepared, he guided him upstairs without talking at the reception and straight into a luxurious room. As the door closed behind them Kili’s first reaction was panic, but the arms going around him and a deep kiss made him feel safe again. The wave of passion flowing in him was a surprise to Kili. His past a deep hole filled with pain, by all means he should avoid having sex all his life, he should not give in to any guilty pleasure, but this blond made him feel so much... Kili loved the warm fingers tracing his body, he loved the gentle lips kissing him, he loved the way the blond was showing his attraction and lust. He felt wanted.

As the blond impatiently lifted him and pushed him into the wall, he loved the feel of those fingers gently taking off his underwear he could only shiver with need. The blond smiled happily feeling his throbbing cock, in his eyes Kili could see he was delighted with the reaction. He felt those strong fingers gently push into him, he squirmed with lust, the sensation causing him to moan with pleasure.

“I’m sorry if I’m going a bit fast... but I just can’t wait any longer...” the blond apologised as he slid on a condom.

Kili gasped feeling the cock he knew so well nudge him, but he just held on tight and kissed down the man's neck, causing him to press into him. The blond smiled and kissed him, and began claiming him.

It felt like a bolt of lightning hitting him time after time, his body unused to the sensation, but in his memories it never felt this good. The blond was showing so much passion, he was fucking him as if it was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. His moves rapid and strong, his hands holding him with strength, his lips moving along his jaw and neck. A flashback of being held against the wall by his neck, as strong brutal fingers were chocking him, drove him over the edge. The tension of the colliding bodies, the lust and passion, suddenly wrapped in a knot in his stomach and he saw a huge smile on the blond's face. He felt him press even harder against him and the way he grab him tighter Kili could feel his spasms. He gently kissed him, and the tender gesture brought a huge smile on the blond’s face. Kili gently moved his finger over the blond's dimple and smiled himself.

“A whole night?” he gasped still with the huge smile on his face.

“As much as you can handle...” the blond kissed him again.

“I can handle quite a bit...” the brunet blushed madly.

“Music to my ears...” the blond gently set him down and taking their clothes off he guided him towards the huge bed.

The next morning Kili awoke alone. It felt a bit empty without the warm loving body next to him. He noticed a note on the night table next to the bed. ‘Order breakfast it’s already paid for. Next Friday?’ When he lifted the note he saw a neat pile of new banknotes. Ten hundred dollar banknotes. Kili gasped surprised and with amazement he counted them again and inhaled deeply. He hadn’t seen so much money at one time in his life. He jumped out hesitantly and finally he dialled room service to get some breakfast.

\-------

“I don’t like it.” Dori gazed at him firmly. “I’m surprised you agreed in the first place...” The police uniform adding to the seriousness and firmness of this solemn man. His hair prematurely went grey after all the shit that happened in his life. Taking care of his two younger brothers, especially Nori in and out of juvy and later Ori and the shit he stumbled into...

“Especially after the huge fight with Ori about him working the street, don’t you think that’s a bit hypocritical?” Nori asked him seriously, the tattoo artist was a contrast to his older brother, the tattoos on his forearms, the crazy red hairstyle. The long full police files.

“It’s not like that at all...” Kili inhaled deeply. “I’m not planning to work the street... it more like a chance came my way... the guy is really nice and he’s really handsome...”

“Don’t you dare fall in love with a guy like that... these creeps are all bad news...” Dori told him sternly.

Kili looked down nervously.

“I’m surprised you agreed to it after...” Nori told him gently. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I’m not sure... but the money... I could go to college...” Kili told them in a trembling voice.

“Kili will you be able to live with yourself?” Dori asked him slowly.

“Ok let’s say you keep the guy interested for a few more times... if you begin to think of this as a means of income... when he jumps shit you’ll be stuck with a financial obligation over your regular income... what then?” Nori pointed out with worry.

“I’m not sure...” Kili folded his hands in his lap, trembling and feeling lost.

“Don’t get us wrong... we love you like a brother... if you want to fuck him, especially after what happened to you... we can’t stop you or blame you. I understand you might feel he is special in your life... but most men who buy sex...” Dori's voice dropped a bit.

“You can count on us... if you want to go to college... we will help you.” Nori gazed at him seriously. “I know it’s a bit cramped in here, but we could get a mattress and put it on the floor in our room. You could save some cash for rent...”

“You’re the best friends ever...” Kili hugged them both. “Without both of you... I’d be dead...” he had tears in his eyes thinking about how he met both of them.

“You’re the best... without you Ori's therapy... the problems would be much worse...” Dori hugged him. “I have no idea how you can be so normal after... Ori changed so much just after three weeks there... and you survived...”

“I had no other choice...” Kili inhaled.

“Tell me just one thing... do you like him... would you actually go to bed with him even without the money?” Nori gently asked him.

“Without a doubt...” Kili nodded.

Dori just sadly gasped and slowly gave in. “If you get in trouble... I will do the same shit again if I have to...” he assured him in a cold strong voice thinking back to what he and Nori had to do to get Ori out of the group of paedophiles that kidnapped him and held him captive. Finding another boy there, they did the only thing possible, they took him along. And when Ori refused therapy and wouldn’t explain what happened, it was the stronger Kili who told them what happened. Dori's conscious was stained with the crimes he committed to get them out and to punish those who did it. But looking at the strong brunet he didn’t regret staining his hands red just to give them all a chance for a normal life.

\------

Friday Kili like normally went to evening school, but the invitation on the note was something he couldn’t refuse. He dressed up in his favourite black dress, showing his naked back and twirling around his legs. When he got there it was a bit later than normally but he hoped not too late. He walked around and finally rested on a stool with a bitter feeling in his mouth. He felt disappointed he didn’t see the blond, suddenly the idea od dancing and drinking to forget did not seem interesting at all...

“Not dancing tonight?” the barman asked with a smile waiting for an order.

“I’m waiting...” Kili explained.

When two arms entangled him he wanted to protest, but then he felt the cologne he knew all to well. He felt a gentle kiss on his neck.

“Did you miss me?” the blond whispered sensually.

He just smiled and kissed him gently, with a taint of hesitation.

“Dinner?” the blond smiled and moved a tress of brown locks. “You look amazing...” he gasped and traced his jaw with his fingers.

“I’d love to...”Kili could only smile.

They walked out hand in hand, and for the first time the blond guided him towards his car. Kili watched carefully the road, feeling a bit unsure. The expensive car, the way the blond was driving with confidence. He had no idea where they were going, but the blond didn’t hesitate. They stopped and he said he’ll be back in a minute. Kili waited impatiently but the blond came back soon. And they drove again. Kili realised they weren’t far away from the area where he lived, but far enough to feel the difference. This was a good part of town, the buildings expensive and elegant. With fear he realized the blond was leading him somewhere more private than a hotel. The building was beautiful, they drove into the underground parking and after taking out a bag, and taking his hand the blond guided him towards the elevator. The blond pressed the last floor. When they reached the flat Kili gazed around with amazement, the view was breathtaking. The town alit by the night life. The place was huge and spacious. In the middle there was a table fully laid out and the blond with a gentle smile guided him there and lit a few candles.

After a few glasses of wine and a fabulous dinner, the blond took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. Kili just smiled seeing more candles around a huge bathtub. When the blond began kissing his back and gently took the fancy dress off, Kili felt urgent hands roaming his body. He glanced at the blond and with some kind of confidence he began undressing him as well, taking in the beautiful muscular body. He had no doubt when he licked his cock only to slide on a condom and guide the blond to sit in the tub.

“You’re reading my mind...” the blond gasped as the brunet landed in his lap. He smiled as the blond gently licked his fingers and gently touched him. Kili loved the way the blond was always thinking about making him ready and taking care of him. With a sudden feeling of certainty he slid the cock inside. He knew what he was doing felt right.

\----

He awoke the next morning feeling a gentle hand play with his chest hair. He heard the blond gently laugh and then soft kisses marked his skin on his throat.

“Good morning...” he inhaled deeply and shifted to lie on the blond.

“It’s just about to become better...” the blond grabbed his hips and in a slow motion ground against him. “I just love how you left these...” He tangled his fingers in the disobedient locks.

“Didn’t have enough cash to get it done...” Kili complained with a smile.

“I just love them...” The blond kissed his way up his neck.

After another bath together, the blond gave him a bag with a smile. Kili gasped surprised taking out the well chosen clothes. He quickly dropped the towel and slid on the underwear, leggings and tunic.

“I hope the size is right?” the man smiled.

“Perfect. Did you choose them yourself?” Kili asked with a shy smile.

“As much as I love to see you naked or in a evening dress... I just wanted to make you comfortable.” The blond smiled and guided him towards the living room.

After eating breakfast the blond seemed lost and hesitant for the first time, as if he wanted something but had no idea how to ask. Kili felt a bit worried, he had no idea what the blond intended. Finally the blond’s eyes were looking at him in a way which made him stare back.

The blond moved something along the table and Kili looked puzzled at the key ring. Then he gazed at the blond.

“I don’t really like sharing... so I’d like you to move in.” The blond slowly told him. “There will be a few conditions...” the way he spoke screamed hesitation as if the blond had no idea which words to use. “I want you to stop working... On Monday you would have to go to the clinic for a health check up...” the blond nearly chocked on those words. “It’s not like you’d be my slave or anything... you’d be free to go out... but I just don’t want you to...” the blond blushed.

Kili looked at him feeling lost, he had no idea what the blond really wanted.

“Ten thousand a month?” the blond finally gasped unsure. The way the brunet was not reacting as if in shock. “A credit card for any expenses... I just want to have you here... to be able to see you as much as possible...” He gazed at him unsure what to say next. “Do you want more? Twenty?” he asked desperately.

“So you want me to be your joy boy?” The brunet finally asked feeling unsure himself.

The blond simply nodded.

“What other conditions?” The brunet finally asked in a low voice.

“I just... want to spend as much time with you as possible... but my schedule is pretty tight and I’ve got a lot of obligations...” The blond began explaining.

“So you want me to be available?” The boy prompted.

“Yeah, well it’s not like you’d be stuck here all the time. You could go out, or you could even live somewhere else as long as you come here when I ask you to...” The blond spoke in a gentle hesitant voice. “As much as I’d love to go out with you, that’s not really possible...”

“But I could live here?” The boy asked in a whisper.

“If you’d like...” The blond agreed.

“What kind of expenses?” The brunet gazed at him.

“Anything really... clothes, food, taxis... I could get you a car if you’d like...” The blond quickly proposed.

“I can’t drive...” The brunet gazed at him.

“Then you could do that in your free time, and I could get you a car later...” The blond quickly added.

“Can I ask you one thing?” The brunet glanced at him apprehensively.

“You may.” The blond agreed.

“Are you married?” The brunet finally managed to utter.

“Unfortunately...” The way the blond hung his head and looked down looked downright depressed. “So what do you say?” There was something in the blond’s voice that made Kili realise he really wanted the deal, that there was some kind of desperation in the plea.

The brunet hesitated a moment, then finally lifted his head and gazed at him. “I’d love to.” He finally managed to say what his heart was screaming. He had a strange feeling he made a huge mistake, that the huge volume of emotion for the blond might bring him trouble. But at least this way he’d be close to him, he could love him. As the blond lifted him into his arms, Kili could only feel happy.

“One last thing...” the blond kissed him gently. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” The brunet told him slowly. “My twentieth birthday is in September.”

“We could do something special for it... go somewhere together...” The blond gently proposed.

The brunet smiled at him happily and nodded. “What do you want me to call you?” He finally asked feeling unsure.

The blond inhaled. That was the tricky question, he wanted to be close to him but... it felt threatening to his other life.

“My name is Philip, but I’d rather be called Fili.” He told the brunet with a shy smile. “What’s your name?” He asked the brunet gently.

“Killian, but my friends call me Kili.” He smiled at the blond.

“A funny coincidence...” The blond grabbed him and kissed him.

“Indeed funny!” Kili kissed him back with strength. “So what do you do?”

“I work for my family company. It’s really boring...” The blond gasped sitting down on the sofa with the brunet in his lap. “I have to spend a lot of time at the office, so during the day you’ll have some time... Go shopping, have fun, do your driver’s licence... but please don’t...”

“I won’t.” Kili told him resting his head in his neck. “I’ll go do that health check if you want, but I’m clean. I need to settle some things... so I could move here in the middle of the week...”

“So you’ll move in?” Fili asked with a huge smile.

“It will be most comfortable for both of us.” Kili noticed.

“I must warn you... on the outside...” The blond hesitated again.

“I know...” The brunet noticed slowly. “I’m just a stranger...”

“I’m sorry but...” Fili gently told him.

“I understand, this is not a relationship... well not a classical one...” The brunet gently told him.

“Can you accept it this way?” The blond gently asked.

“Yeah... I’m okay with it.” The brunet slowly noticed and gently sucked on the blond’s lower lip, causing a moan from the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili felt trapped, his life one big tragic joke. He was stuck with a job he hated, with a marriage he resented. Under the constant pressure from his family, his wife and his wife’s family.

Sigrid his best friend in high school, turned into a demanding monster once they got married under the pressure of his mother and her father. She used to be so kind and fun. Full of understanding, now it seemed her expectations were opposite to his. He told her he preferred boys, but with some kind of insistence she kept saying he could just try harder. He told her he wanted to wait with having a family, but she went to his mother and orchestrated a fertility treatment, and finally a insemination.

When he told her one child was enough, she went behind his back and got inseminated again. He thought she wanted the kids, that she loved kids, but as Angela was born it was evident Sigrid could not handle the walking Frerin and a baby at the same time. She began putting more pressure on him, and he decided he didn’t give a fuck anymore.

The kids were loud, crying at night, he suffered insomnia for years, but the extra noise drove him insane. He liked spending time with Frerin until the boy began blackmailing everyone using crying, and he would misbehave on every step. Fili told Sigrid firmly, that if she couldn’t raise the kids they should get a good nanny, but his wife refused.

When he turned twenty five and his wife as a birthday present told him she was pregnant again, he decided it was enough. He stopped coming home on most nights, first sleeping at random hotels, then he bought a nice flat. Under the pressure of his mother he would spend some time at home with the kids, but he felt empty. His family put even more pressure on him, but he firmly tried to keep some integrity.

He had a few fights with uncle Thorin and uncle Frerin. A few difficult encounters with Balin, Dwalin and his brother-in-law Bain and father-in-law Bard. He wasn’t planning a divorce, which settled both families a bit, but he firmly demanded Sigrid took a nanny and changed some things. With every passing week it seemed she wasn’t planning any changes, so he stopped caring at all.

He found that club by accident, driving around without purpose, refusing to stop by the man whores and vulgar prostitutes. Inside it was easier to forget about everything, the drinks easing his tension a bit. He kept getting not so subtle propositions, but the outgoing industrious boys and girls did not grasp his attention. Coming more regularly he noticed a group of regular customers. A few men dressed in nice suits, clearly from a better part of town, a few were unidentified random lonesome men. Sitting nearby he kept hearing jokes about a person they called the Raven.

“She’s such a darling... Too bad she’s the hardest catch in the lot.” A man laughed at the other men.

“I tried... and tried... She even refused a hundred...” Another complained. “I get it, she’s the best body in the club... but no whore is worth a hundred...”

Fili listened in with interest, and with wonder who they meant. Those men came there usually most nights, as he learnt from their conversations, so he decided to stick around the next few evenings.

Then one Saturday he finally saw the person the club was talking about. She was beautiful, long dark curly locks moving with the music. A body worth to kill, lean and slim. She was a bit taller than him, dressed in a beautiful dress. Clearly all the men around were lusting for her, and some even tried to strike up. But no one succeeded. She would dance around with some random people, drink a few drinks... have fun, but she would always leave alone... After a few weeks of observing, lusting and listening to gossip he had enough of just watching.

Coming up to her, and gently embraced her waist in the middle of the dance, he saw the biggest brown eyes gaze at him curiously. Up close she was even more beautiful, long eyelashes and beautiful regular features. As their bodies collided in the dance suddenly Fili’s heart made a huge leap. He finally understood why they considered the Raven the best catch in the club. It wasn’t a girl... it was a boy. An extremely beautiful, extremely attractive boy. A boy so beautiful any straight guy would seek a first gay experience with him, and any gay would pay a fortune for just one night.

When the shy invitation left his lips, the saw the brunet gaze at him coldly. He was getting ready for a rejection. He saw the hesitation, but then he saw a slow nod.

The firm hand guiding him to the back of the club surprised him, but the boy did not seem to hesitate even one bit once the decision was made. The place, the idea of what they were doing and where... the way the brunet kneeled on the ground and with confidence began sucking him was mind blowing. He knew what he was doing, and he was doing it with so much skill and tenderness. He just loved the view of the boy dressed as a girl on his knees in front of him. Kissing him later he just wished he asked for more... He loved the taste of his own seed on his tongue and the way the boy was reacting clearly indicated he wanted more.

The whole week he promised himself never to pay for any form of sex again. It was cheating, it felt like cheating. What he did was so wrong on so many levels. He felt dirty, and he felt dishonest. He was firm to hold his decision until Friday he came home. Sigrid again in a bad mood, Angela crying and Frerin unbearable. When he would set a rule, Sigrid would break it an hour later. If he tried to tell Frerin anything, she would reject it. He tried to talk to her again, and again she refused to get any professional help. After a crazy evening with his kids, he realised he would rather be somewhere else. With someone else. The deep feeling in his gut, made him think over and over again about the brunet from the club. After a sleepless night, a restless morning and afternoon. He just wanted to run. To go out the door and never look back.

And that’s what he did, before he could even think what he was doing, he was back at the club. His arms found their way around the cute boy again, and when he saw a bright spark in those deep brown eyes, he finally felt relief. It was so easy, to dance with him, to pay for the drinks and simply have fun. And it was even better to see the boy agree without hesitation. It felt so good to feel those lips around him, to see the spark in those eyes. It didn’t feel fake and bought. It felt real.

So real that he just had to come back. As he went to the gym three times a week, as he visited his wife and kids twice a week, as he went lunch with Thorin and Frerin once a week, he began going to the club once a week just to see him. It still felt wrong, it felt so wrong every time, but so good at the same time.

He tried to seek him out on other days, but soon he learnt the Raven would show up only on Saturday. It made Fili apprehensive, he kept wondering what he was doing the whole week, who he was, where he was from and what was his name. Sometime around the eighth week he realised his interest in the brunet was way stronger than it should be. And the notion that he needed more, that he wanted so much more scared him.

He had to get more, and slowly his mind was slowly finding a solution. He booked a good hotel room, wary about letting a stranger into his private space, and he decided to try. He just had to try.

When he hesitantly whispered “A night?” He saw a mixture of emotions on the brunet’s face. He was fearing questions about the price, demands and insistence, but he saw the opposite. The boy was hesitating, really seriously hesitating. There was a taint of fear, deep fear in those gorgeous eyes. The gentle question that came, made Fili realised his reality was different than this boy’s. The “Will you be gentle?” made him shiver, he saw the lust in those eyes, so he leaned in and kissed him and tried to show with his whole body how much he wanted this. When the brunet hesitantly agreed he was sensitive to be gentle. The boy was so precious... in his mind this wasn’t just a prostitute. This wasn’t another cheap man whore... He was special... There was something special about him.

And the moment he felt those legs wrap around him, the moment he pressed him into the wall of the hotel room, he realised the boy was equally aroused as he was. There was no way somebody could pretend attraction to such a level. The erection pressing back was real, the kisses were real, the hands were real. It felt so exhilarating to finally have him, to finally fuck him.

The night was like a dream come true, full of love. He would never call it just sex, it was love... Gentle, passionate lovemaking. It felt bitter to leave the money and the note, but in his mind he decided to give the boy one last option out, in case the boy didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

When he waited on Friday he had a feeling the boy was not going to show up. It was getting late, much later than normal, and Fili was about to give up, when he noticed the familiar locks. He looked simply stunning, the dress encasing him firmly, showing his whole naked back. He slowly came up, and with huge relief he embraced him. The way those eyes shone, made him feel weak. He whispered “Did you miss me?” and he felt a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Dinner?” He proposed breaking the kiss after a while, and he saw a huge smile and a nod as an answer.

Letting him into his flat, Fili felt apprehensive but the boy did not become overbearing. He looked around with huge eyes, clearly stunned with the location and flat. He was timid and silent, but the moment he embraced him he saw huge attraction in those eyes. It was so easy to give in, it was so easy to kiss him and when the boy reacted impatiently to his touch it was so easy to give in.

He slept a full night first time in years. The warm breath of his lover on his neck, his legs entangled with his. It felt right. It felt so fucking good, he wished everything was different, this family and his wife were simply gone. It was a bad feeling, and a tempting feeling at the same time. His decision was made the moment he invited the brunet in.

Explaining it to him was even more difficult. The boy was gazing at him with huge wide eyes. Innocent eyes, eyes full of so much emotion it was hard to just say what he had to. He hesitated when giving him the keys, he hesitated when asking about the clinic and about the conditions of his stay in the flat. The lack of reaction surprised him. Any normal person of his profession would jump at a chance like this, but this boy was simply stunned.

“So you want me to be your joy boy?” the boy finally asked in a very quiet voice. The questions that followed made Fili feel apprehensive, but later as the brunet embraced him with a light in his eyes, as they sat on the sofa together, it felt right. And Fili realised it was right.

\------

It felt so good to go home and know someone would be there. On Tuesday the brunet brought in his things and left a note he would come permanently on Wednesday evening. Fili had no idea what Wednesday evening meant, but he was dead set on being there. When he walked in, he intook the delicious smell coming from his flat. Coming in he noticed some grocery bags around and a few things cooking. The boy, his boy, Kili was running around unpacking the groceries.

“Hey!” He gazed at him with an unsure smile.

“Hi!” Fili replied taking in the boy version of his boy. Damn it sounded so good, his boy... He was dressed in plain jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt, and Fili could only conclude that he loved the girl in his boy, as much as he loved the boy in his boy. He walked up and kissed him, and the moment he did that hesitation was replaced with a radiant smile.

“I have no idea what you like, so I cooked three different things...” The boy rushed around the kitchen.

“You don’t have to cook...” He told him slowly.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m not allowed to cook?” He gazed at him surprised.

The way he said it made Fili suddenly feel cold, he saw fear in those eyes and he wondered where it came from. “You can cook as much as you like, but you don’t have to...” He added.

“I really like cooking...” The boy confessed.

“Certainly smells great!” Fili kissed him and walked up to the cooking food.

“Chilli?” He asked gazing at one pot and the boy simply nodded.

“I’d love to try it.” Fili smiled encouragingly.

After tasting the first bite, he gazed at the boy surprised. He saw two fearful huge eyes waiting a reaction. “It’s damn good! You certainly can cook! Surprising you’re so slim as you are if you skills like this!”

“I’m glad you like it. So can I cook?” The boy asked hesitantly.

“Only if you feel like it.” Fili encouraged. “So did you bring over all your things?” He asked slowly, taking in the fact that he barely noticed a difference in the flat, the boy just nodded. Fili already saw the meagre amount of clothes, some female and some male, a used up laptop and a few random school books. The boy had little personal items at all. The only real noticeable change was the shelf in the bathroom filled with makeup and cosmetics. He felt tempted to ask questions, to get to know him better, but then he realised questions were dangerous. He had to keep his heart in check.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming home felt great, the brunet quickly took over the management of the flat. It was spotless clean, his lover a clean freak, the fridge always full and dinner or lunch always ready. He hated going to work, he hated phone calls from family, but mostly he hated visiting Sigrid and the kids. It was so much better with Kili around. For the first time in years Fili felt like he mattered, like his opinion mattered, he felt in control.

The brunet was surprisingly unselfish, when the blond gave him a fancy phone he just looked surprised. When Fili would bring back bags with all kinds of gifts he always looked surprised as if not expecting to get anything. Fili loved seeing that surprised glare, so he kept buying clothes, he bought him a new laptop, a car. He just felt the need to spoil him. The results of the blood tests the best reward. His boy was clean in any sense of the word, no TSDs, no drugs, nothing. He was clean. And the sex without condoms was even more thrilling.

\----

“So what do you do all day?” Fili asked one day as they were snuggling in bed after a long day.

“I visit my friends... I go shopping...” Kili gently whispered.

“Is that all?” Fili asked. He noticed the boy hesitate.

“I’m completing my education...” The boy finally confessed.

“That’s why you got school books?” Fili added the fact together.

“Yup...” Kili confessed in w low voice. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course not! That’s great...” Fili kissed him, and gently brushed his naked shoulder just to pull him under him for another tender session of love.

\----

“I was wondering...” Kili asked him in a hesitant voice as they were eating dinner. Fili just loved his cooking and came back for any meal unless he had business or family appointments.

“About?” Fili gently asked with a smile.

“Do you think... Could I...” The boy was shaking but there was something in his eyes demanding attention.

“Yes?” Fili asked gently with a light smile.

“Would you mind if I change a few things here?”The boy finally managed to ask.

“What kind of things?” Fili asked with curiosity.

“Some paint, some new curtains... decoration stuff mainly.” The boy finally admitted.

“Go ahead.” Fili smiled. “You’re free to do anything within reason. Actually I’d like to take part in it as well...”

“So I’ll prepare a list of things, and show you the colours and my ideas?” Kili smiled happily.

“And I’ll find some time to help you paint the place...” Fili leaned over the table and kissed him.

\-----

Two weeks later the flat looked different, new curtains, new carpets. But the biggest change was in the kitchen. Kili bought a can of special blackboard paint, and painted one wall next to the bar with it. The living room had lighter colours now, and their bedroom was painted a neutral beige instead of the deep red painted originally by the developer. It looked much better. But the way the boy was reacting felt much better, as if he finally felt comfortable and safe, and Fili would pay a fortune for that.

One day coming home for lunch, he noticed the blackboard wall full of drawings. Kili made some kind of frame around it, full of flowers and birds. Inside the frame on top Kili wrote down his school schedule. Fili just stood there and smiled, the extra space was a perfect place for leaving messages. He picked up a piece of chalk and noticing Kili’s hawk eyes on him he began drawing with confidence. Within minutes Fili drew a light picture of a tree, and on it he wrote a simple sign ‘ Home is where the heart is, My home is here with you...’.

Kili stood there and gazed at him surprised. “I never knew you could draw so well.” He complimented the drawing, trying to hide how much he liked the cheesy words, words which made his heart feel warm.

“I used to draw a lot...” Fili slowly admitted.

“Why didn’t you go that direction?” Kili asked slowly. “Why didn’t you develop that skill?”

“My mom wanted me to go into the family business...” Fili told him in a low voice and he felt warm comforting arm go around him and embrace him tightly.

“It’s never too late...” Kili gently pulled him towards the table with lunch. After lunch he pulled Fili towards a table he set up next to the window.

“You like drawing?” Fili noticed as Kili pulled out sketch books and pencils.

“No... I love drawing.” Kili corrected him and gave him a pencil.

“I’d love to see your drawings...” Fili noticed.

“One drawing for one drawing.” Kili kissed him and encouraged him to begin.

\-----

Kili loved his new life, he loved the cooking, he loved the snuggling, he loved the sex. But most of all he loved him. His blue eyes, his golden hair, his huge smile with dimples. He loved the smell of his skin, and the sound of his breathing at night. He loved the calm voice saying gentle and tender words.

He didn’t love the waiting. The waiting for him to come home, but he couldn’t stop waiting. Even if he knew Fili would be late because of a business dinner, or family stuff, he stayed up and waited. He would draw, make deigns on his new laptop, or just clean the place one more time. He would watch TV and sleep on the sofa, just to feel those strong arms carry him into the bedroom. And to hear those gentle words ‘ You didn’t have to wait for me Darling...’ and to answer ‘I can’t sleep without you’ and to hear that gentle chuckle those words always caused.

He felt so loved. Like never before in his life. No one ever loved him. His mother a deep dark memory from his childhood, his step dad an even darker memory... later it was hell. In a way he knew Smaug loved him, in a way... as long as he was quiet enough, placid enough, as long as he didn’t react to pain and torture... But now he was in heaven. True real heaven like in fairy tales. Fili was so kind, and so gentle. He always took care of him, he never raised his voice or hit him, he never did anything which made Kili scared. At the beginning of living together Kili felt unsure and anxious, but Fili was simply so kind and so tender soon all the fears were forgotten.

He knew he had no right to ask for Fili’s love. He knew Fili could never seriously love him, he was so insignificant and dirty. But being near him eased the pain, feeling his lips on his body brought joy. Joy Kili did not know existed. He was in heaven.

\-----

A few weeks changed his reality completely. Suddenly nothing else mattered but coming home to him. To see the warm smile, and to feel tender kisses. To eat the food he cooked, and to play around with paints or pencils, depending what phase of art Kili was going trough. It was so relaxing to feel free, that even the duties seemed less painful. As if he was half there and not there at the same time. As if at work or going to Sigrid he was a robot, and he would finally be alive next to Kili.

“So what do you prefer better? Me as a boy, or me as a girl?” Kili asked him as he was choosing clothes in the wardrobe, and he pointed to his normal jeans, or a light dress.

“I prefer you.” Fili noticed with a smile, he was laying in bed and gazing at Kili, who always got up early just to make him breakfast and coffee.

“But in male or female clothes?” Kili asked again.

“Simply you...” Fili jumped out of bed and kissed his naked shoulder.

“If you start that you’ll be late for work...” Kili noticed with a smile gazing at him flirtatiously from under his long eyelashes.

“I can always say there was a lot of traffic...” Fili gasped and pulled him back towards the bed.

\----

As weeks slowly turned to four months, his mother started a new campaign trying to convince him to move back with his wife, but he was even more determined now to stay far away.

“You can’t go on like this.” His mother told him firmly cornering him in the office along with both his uncles. “She’s your wife... you have to think of the kids...” Dis scolded him.

Even Frerin the black sheep of the family was gazing at him with contempt. “I understand you needed some more space and freedom, but don’t you think this went a little too far? Your wife is pregnant again... she’s having lots of trouble with the kids as it is...”

“It’s not like I wanted any of them...” Fili hissed feeling pushed a bit too far.

“You can’t honestly say that...” Thorin looked at him sternly. “They are your kids and you have to take care of them...”

“How can you be so insensitive and say you never wanted them...” Dis scolded him with spite.

“I agreed for one child... if I had know she would get pregnant every year and refuse to hire any help, I wouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place!” Fili told them bitterly.

“Well that’s what you should have told her before having sex... there is no point in having sex if you don’t want kids...” Frerin tried to laugh it up.

“That’s the whole fucking point we never had sex to begin with!” Fili finally gasped at them. “The whole fucking thing got out of control...”

Thorin looked at him crossly trying to make sense of his words. “So you mean to tell us, all three kids are not yours?”

“Biologically they are mine... but it’s not like we were having sex and were planning anything....” Fili gasped irritated.

“So you mean to say she lied to me, about you two dreaming of a family and trying to have a child?” Dis's voice was ice cold.

“I’m fucking sick of it... you were pushing for that fertility treatment and feeding her strange compulsion... she can’t properly take care of the kids, she refuses any help, she won’t let me raise them...and all of you are always on her side!” Fili gasped and began walking around the office.

“Divorce her and take custody of the kids. Have you destroyed the samples in the fertility bank?” Frerin spoke in a strong voice finally seeing that this was some crazy plot.

“After she got pregnant the third time...” Fili gasped. “I told her one child and then she went crazy with these ideas. And all of you... I hate my life... I hate her, those stupid brats... I hate this fucking job and I hate all of you for supporting her and her crazy delusions... I've had enough...” Fili grabbed his coat and walked out not reacting to his mother calling him back to the office.

“Did you know about it?” Thorin gazed at his sister coldly. “If what he said was true that means Sigrid is... unstable and the kids shouldn’t be in her care at all... Fili might not care much now, but it’s our duty to sort this shit out...”

“She was very convincing... she said they were trying for some time... so I pushed then to visit the fertility clinic... I never realized Fili was against the second and third... if only he came to talk to me...” Dis had tears in her eyes.

“It seems to me Fili didn’t talk about a lot of things... was it only me, but didn’t he just confess to never having sex with his wife and hating his job...” Frerin noticed coldly. “Both things don’t sound right...”

“When he was young he never said anything about any other plans, so business seemed right...” Dis said meekly.

“Well one thing is sure, he’s very unhappy and all three of us failed to notice it...” Thorin summed up feeling defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili grabbed his phone and texted Kili if he was home. ‘I’ll be there in ten minutes.’ He got a text back saying Kili was home and waiting for him, and he felt could finally breath. The moment he walked in he saw Kili in a light short dress his heart jumped in his chest. He was simply beautiful.

Kili noticed the distress on Fili's face and immediately reached out to him. The blond, normally so calm and strong seemed to be crumbling. Kili held him tightly and let him rest in the warm embrace. It was so rare to have the blond early, the heat of the summer driving him crazy with boredom.

“Since you’re home early, it’s time for a cold shower, and we’re going out...” Kili kissed him.

“We shouldn’t...” the blond noticed.

“We’re going out with my friends to a place your friends are unlikely to go...” Kili smiled. “I can go as a boy if you want to be on the safe side...”

“Go out and do what?” Fili asked suspiciously.

“Bowling!” Kili smiled radiantly and pulled him into the shower.

Arriving at the very bad club in a very bad part of town, Fili was really worried about meeting Kili’s ‘friends’. But seeing the grey haired police man, he saw several times drop Kili off, eased his nerves a bit.

“Fili meet Dorian, but if you call him that be prepared to get arrested... We just call him Dori.” Kili said with a smile.

“Nice to finally meet you.” The policeman greeted him calmly.

“This is Norris...” Kili continued.

“Nori!” the red head corrected firmly.

“And Orion...” Kili pointed to the ‘girl' but Fili had a feeling this was another boy.

“Let me guess... Ori?” Fili noticed and was rewarded with four friendly smiles, as if he passed some kind of test.

“Anyway this is Fili.” Kili introduced the blond to the three brothers.

“I’d love to say we heard a lot about you, but that would be an exaggeration...” Dori noticed with a kind smile and passed him a cold beer.

“Ori are you playing?” Nori asked the youngest brother.

Ori raised his hands showing his beautiful long freshly painted nails. “That’s not stopping Kili!” Nori laughed at him.

They began playing, Kili clearly had the advantage over all of them easily striking one time after another.

“Why do we even bother playing with you?” Nori complained.

“For the fun of getting your skinny ass whipped...” Ori noticed with a smile.

Fili brought in another round of beers.

After another round of chatting, and snapping, Dori pulled Fili to the side and hugged him firmly.

“Be good to him...” He told him in a low threatening voice. “He’s not as strong as he may seem.”

“I’m not planning to hurt him in any way...” he told the stern man.

“People rarely plan that kind of stuff...” Dori hissed. “Shit jut happens...”

“Dori end the interrogation!” Kili yelled at him.

“Just making friends...” Dori smirked and pushed Fili at the bowling lane.

“Pool or darts?” Nori proposed again with a smirk as their bowling time ended.

“You want Kili to whip your ass again?” Ori noticed wittily.

“Pool!” Fili made the call and guided them towards the pool tables.

“Fili?” a sudden surprised voice gasped.

“Frerin?” Fili gazed at his uncle surprised.

“What are you doing here?” Frerin pulled him into a hug.

“Trying to relax a bit...” Fili gazed at him.

“Come on introduce me to your friends...” Frerin gazed at the crazy group with Fili.

Kili glanced at the older blond worried, it was visible this was a family member, the likeness unmistakable. He saw Dori wink at him and with ease he shook the man's hand and with ease said he was a friend.

After the strained introductions, Fili was suddenly clutched by a strong bald man, with a lot of tattoos.

“Nice to see you around Dwalin...” Fili did an escape move and avoided the strong man.

“Interesting company you seem to be spending your time with.” Dwalin’s gazed stayed painfully long at the short shy Ori.

“So a pool tournament?” Bofur showed up unexpectedly.

“I’m not playing...” Ori noticed immediately.

“You’re becoming boring...” Nori noticed with a smirk.

“Kili is going to win anyway...”Ori noticed with an all knowing smile.

“You’re on lass, what are we betting on?” Frerin noticed with a crazy smirk.

“A round of beers.” Dori butted in.

“Who let in the kiddies?” Thorin joined them and gazed at the younger group.

“They just tagged along!” Bofur laughed. Fili gazed at Kili, but the boy was staring at Thorin. Really badly staring, then his eyes ventured to Ori, and he noticed the boy was pale white as if he was going to faint. Kili in a quick move pulled Ori to the side, Nori quickly followed them and Dori came closer to them to shield them. Fili’s keen eyes caught the sudden movement, but he did not dare comment.

“So a tournament?” Thorin smiled and wrapped his arm around Fili.

“A tournament.” The younger Frerin smiled.

“So where is the cute lass I just betted with?” Frerin asked gazing around.

“Her bother is going to drive her home.” Dori told him slowly, not mentioning that the lass was a boy, and that he in fact was another brother of the said ‘lass’.

As they were slowly discussing the game Kili showed up again and he stood next to Dori.

“How bad was it?” Dori gently whispered.

“Pretty bad. It’s not a false alarm.” Kili told him in a quiet whisper.

“A client?” Dori gazed at the older man who caused the panic attack.

“Nope, but he did show at that place once near the end...” Kili prompted.

“Do you think...?” Dori hissed feeling a strain of sweat going down his back, and more grey hair show.

“I doubt it... you remember what it looked like...” Kili added and sipped on the beer.

“So are you two playing? The lass said you’re the winner!” Frerin asked the slim brunet with a smile.

“And I’m paying her debts.” Dori agreed quickly remembering the spontaneous bet Ori made.

“Let’s play!” Thorin smiled.

After many games, it was evident Kili was at the top of the list, Fili right behind him, followed by Thorin and Dwalin.

“Where did you find this kid?” Dwalin nudged Fili gazing at the slim brunet playing confidently. The way the boy was playing, indicated he had hours of training.

“I bumped into him. It’s not like I know him well...” Fili just shrugged his shoulders.

“The question is would you like to get to know him better?” Dwalin gently told him. “Your current situation is complicated to say the least...”

“Stop drinking, you’re becoming delusional.” Fili told him in a mocking tone and left the older man to begin another game.

“So another round of beer?” Frerin gently gave in the win to Kili.

“With pleasure!” Dori smiled and took the beer with a smile, after passing another one to Kili.

When the group slowly began chatting away, Dori used the chance to slip out with Kili.

“Come on I’ll give you a lift home.” Dori told him and gently nodded at Fili.

\-----

“Damn who could have known that was Dwalin’s favourite bar...” Fili complained coming finally home, and seeing Kili wait for him on the sofa in the living room. “What happened to Ori?”

“Well Ori... is a bit troubled...” Kili gently told him.

“Is it me, or is he really working the streets?” Fili gently asked him.

“Unfortunately yes.” Kili noticed sadly.

“Why does he do it? It’s not like he’s all alone and without support...” Fili looked at him puzzled.

“It’s a psycho thing... he goes to therapy, we try to talk him out of it... but it’s complicated...” Kili told him shyly.

“So why did you do it?” Fili noticed.

“I never worked the streets.” Kili told him in barely audible voice.

“You didn’t?” Fili looked at him puzzled. “Then why did you agree back then?” He felt surprised. “Don’t get me wrong...” He told the boy noticing how silent he was. “On one hand I’m happy... but that also means I don’t understand why you would...” He stopped and gazed at him intently.

“At first it was just the money...” Kili admitted. “I paid my rent and my debts...”

“So I was an exception?” Fili noticed slowly, and saw a hesitant nod from his beloved boy. He brought him closer into his lap. “You can’t even imagine how happy that makes me...” He began trailing kisses all over his face and neck, but his boy for the first time wasn’t screaming enthusiasm.

“That doesn’t really mean I’m innocent and clean.” The boy confessed in a low voice.

“What do you mean?” Fili gazed into his deep eyes and saw huge fear in them.

“Ori... well we went through some really bad shit together... that’s why he trusts me and that’s why I’m going to his therapy sessions... otherwise he refused to talk to his therapist...” Kili began explaining slowly.

“What kind of shit?” Fili asked in a low voice feeling his lover extremely distressed and vulnerable.

“All kinds...” Kili gently lifted his leg and pulled up his jeans showing the circular scar. Fili had meant to ask him about it earlier, but since the boy was never really open he didn’t touch upon the topic. “What does it look like?” Kili gently asked.

“I’m not sure... some kind of cut?” Fili gazed into his eyes, but the way his lover was staring made him gaze at the scar in wonder. He gently trailed it with his fingers feeling the rough skin. Then realisation struck him like lightning. “Chains?” He whispered, he saw huge fear in those beautiful eyes and a slow painful nod.

“For some people chaining and hitting is arousing...” Kili gently whispered. “Others prefer when you’re drugged and lifeless...”

“Who did this to you?” Fili’s voice was deadly. “How old were you?” Another realisation synced in.

“He’s gone now...” Kili whispered back, and lowered his head.

“How old were you?” Fili gently forced him to lift his head and look into his eyes.

“When they bought me or when I ran away?” Kili gently asked.

“They bought you?” Fili asked in a low voice, and he saw a hesitant nod.

“My step dad...” Kili told him in a low voice. “My mom didn’t really want me either, so he took me to a guy who gave good money for kids no one wanted and no one would look for.”

“How old were you?” Fili asked again.

“Around six.” Kili finally replied. “I didn’t even remember my last name or address or phone number. It’s like I never existed before.”

He saw the horror on Fili’s face, the realisation sinking in.

“I was twelve when Dori and Nori saved us both...” Kili gently explained.

“Kili... You should go to the police, these people should be punished...” Fili told him holding him close.

The boy shook his head firmly. “We buried the past, and we just want to live on.” Kili told him gently.

“How did you survive something like that?” Fili asked him slowly. “How can you be normal despite all that?”

“I just did. It was either survive or go crazy.” Kili whispered back.

“And Ori went crazy...” Fili whispered.

“He was lucky...” Kili whispered, keeping in the idea that they would have killed him if he stayed there longer, he was too disobedient and rebelling to be kept.

“In what way he was lucky?” Fili asked surprised.

“He was there only three weeks. Kidnapped from the streets...” Kili explained.

“How can people do that kind of shit to kids?” Fili was clearly disturbed. “You were... you were just a year older than...”

“Than?” Kili gazed at him with a question.

“Than my son.” Fili finally gasped.

“You have a son?” Kili’s voice suddenly became very cold and he could read the huge surprise in those beautiful eyes, and some kind of protest.

“And a daughter, and I’m going to have one more in a few months.” Fili explained.

“And you got yourself a joy boy?” Kili’s voice was very cold.

“Don’t judge me... please not you.” Fili asked desperately. “I never wanted any kids...” His voice was full of pain.

“Make me understand then...” Kili asked in a low voice, but his eyes were cold and distant. The idea that his beloved lover didn’t want his kids but had kids, reminded him too much of his own childhood.

“She was my best friend in high school... I always preferred boys... but I never really came out and my family began pushing me. My mom liked her a lot, and she really wanted to get married... so we did.” Fili tried to explained. “It’s not like we ever had sex or anything... I thought we could remain friends and spend a quiet life together... and eventually maybe have a family... it was a choice I made for my family...and I made a gigantic mistake. After the marriage she changed. And I mean changed a lot. She began demanding things... manipulating, trying to shape me into someone I wasn’t. Somewhere in the middle she stopped being my friend, she stopped listening or respecting me. Then she began manipulating my mom... and mom is a person once she gets an idea she sticks to it. Sigrid convinced her that we were desperately trying to have kids... and my mom pushed us to go to a fertility clinic. I never had sex with my wife, but I’m going to have three kids... The first I consented, unwillingly but I consented I thought she would take care of him and focus on him but it wasn’t enough for her, the next two times she went behind my back and simply got inseminated.” Fili’s voice nearly broke down at the end.

“Your wife is seriously fucked up...” Kili noticed.

“You’ve summed it up correctly... but I have no idea what to do now...” Fili gasped.

“Divorce her and take custody of the kids...” Kili told him firmly.

“Funny, one of my uncles said the same thing...” Fili held him tightly. “When I would talk to anyone they were always on her side... saying I should go back to my family and to my kids. My kids hate me... she sets them against me... She can’t handle them at all...”

“Have you really tried to raise them?” Kili asked him slowly in a serious critical voice.

“I tried... but whenever I would try she would do everything against what I said. She created two brats... and now she’s going to have a third and seriously she can’t handle the older two. I suggested hiring a professional nanny, going to therapy and trying to work with a specialist, but she keeps refusing. Talking to her is like talking to an aggressive wall... She’s always doing the opposite and her mood swings...” Fili told him desperately.

“She shouldn’t be taking care of the kids.” Kili told him firmly. “What you’re saying clearly indicates she’s unstable emotionally, and she should go to therapy.”

“Fine, take away the kids from her, but then what? I can’t handle them, they hate me...” Fili noticed bitterly.

“I would help.” Kili immediately offered. “We would take them to therapy, I have a really great therapist.”

“You’d stay by my side despite all this shit?” Fili asked unsure.

“Of course I would...” Kili kissed him gently embracing him tightly. “You’re staying with me despite all my shit...”

“It’s not like you had a choice...” Fili noticed dully.

“I can’t even count how many men raped me, had sex with me or played around with me...” Kili had tears in his eyes. “I had to do some really bad things.... but I knew if I didn’t they would kill me...” His voice nearly broke down.

“You’re safe with me... I would never reject you...” Fili held him tightly.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me in my life...” Kili kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

“So you’re serious about the divorce?” Thorin asked as Frerin, Dis, Gloin and Gimli sat down. The family lawyers seemed stunned with the idea.

“It’s the only option.” Fili sadly nodded.

“I think you’re going a bit too extreme.” Dis pointed out. “Your kids need you! You shouldn’t just abandon your family at first difficulty, go to therapy and try to work it out.”

“Divorce is very final.” Gloin added slowly, the old lawyer gazed at the blond and his family members. “I’ve known your family for years, and fast decisions are rarely good ones.” The old lawyer prompted.

“Why not take small steps?” Gimli noticed. “From what I understand your wife is showing symptoms of a psychological problem, therapy and some help with the kids might solve the problems. File for separation, maybe that will shake her enough to attempt some changes. Set up a few meetings with us, her family and your family, explain the problems and ask for support with the kids. There are many options we might legally push, like family therapy, marriage therapy, and individual therapy for your wife.”

“That sounds much better than divorce.” Thorin noticed slowly.

“Would you seriously be ready to leave her custody of the kids?” Frerin gazed at Fili seriously.

“No... I think they would be better with me... I could get some professional help for them, and slowly we could make them progress.” Fili noticed.

“So in case of divorce you’d want to take custody?” Thorin was surprised.

“Yes, that’s the only option I can consider.” Fili told them slowly.

“So divorce or small steps?” Dis gazed at him sternly, with some kind of insistence.

“I want to help her as well, we can try small steps, but I’m ready to go as far as divorce.” Fili told them firmly.

“Are you ready to move back home?” Thorin asked firmly.

“Not really.” Fili told them feeling the need to hide his other relationship.

“How can you imagine that to work?” Thorin continued asking. “The kids need you, not twice a week, but everyday...”

“That’s why it would be better for me to take custody.” Fili noticed.

“Is there a third party involved?” Gimli asked him slowly thinking of the only other possibility.

Fili could feel all eyes on his, looking at him accusingly and with judgement.

“Yes.” Fili admitted slowly knowing it would come out sooner or later.

“And you’re not considering breaking up that relationship?” Gimli asked him slowly.

“Never.” Fili replied firmly.

“Now that makes things really complicated...” Gloin noticed. “Is this person aware of your family situation?”

“Yes.” Fili noticed slowly feeling under pressure again.

“Are you aware taking custody of the kids from your wife might be a bit difficult in this situation? If the fact that you broke your marital vows comes out... you will be blamed for the failure of the marriage.” Gloin explained.

“Even if she’s unstable emotionally?” Frerin noticed surprised.

“Even if. The courts favour mothers.” Gimli added grimly. “Is your partner aware you are planning to take the kids?”

“Yes, we’re ready to take care of them together.” Fili noticed.

“And if she finds out about that, she will make the divorce very difficult.” Gloin added grimly.

“So small steps?” Gimli noticed. “And we’re keeping all this between us. We will take it to divorce if needed, but first we need to get her to go to therapy, so that we get a psychological evaluation.”

“So you mean, by talking her into therapy, you are in fact striving to force her to psychological evaluation?” Dis hissed clearly unhappy with everything she heard.

“Yes, we’re taking all legal measures possible.” Gimli told her.

Thorin gazed at Dis feeling there was another problem arising. “You’re not going to support him?” He asked slowly.

“This is all bullshit... You should go back to your family!” Dis insisted. “No whore is worth leaving your wife and kids...”

Fili gazed at her so coldly she stopped. “Say that one more time, and we’re going straight for divorce. I can’t take this crap anymore... I can’t take you making decisions for me! I’m adult enough to know what’s right for me!”

“There is nothing adult and mature about leaving your wife and kids!” Dis spat at him with spite. “You can’t really consider leaving Sigrid for someone who probably sees only your money and wants to use you!”

“You have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Fili stood up and stared her down. “You chose my studies, you chose my wife, you chose my job... But in this matter you have no longer a say. You already ruined my life so now I will do whatever I deem fit for me. And if you have a problem with it... you can just shut up and fuck out of my life!” He slammed the door and walked out.

“Now you’ve done it...” Frerin told Dis sternly.

“I’ll set up a meeting with Bard and we will try the slow way.” Thorin made the call. “And you will not make this any more difficult than it already is.” He pointed at Dis.

\-----

Fili drove around before going home, but finally he came to the flat just to see Kili wrapped in a blanket sleeping on the sofa. He must have been waiting for him and fallen asleep. He gently lifted him and he felt his arms go around him gently.

“Hi Sunshine....” Kili gently whispered and snuggled into his chest.

“Hi Darling...” Fili kissed his hair and opened the door to the bedroom. Putting Kili on the bed and simply embracing him felt right.

“How did it go...” Kili whispered.

“Pretty bad. They say I might not get the kids because you came into my life.” Fili told him gently snuggling into the warm embrace.

“I’m sorry...” Kili told him gently.

“Don’t be sorry... you’re more important to me than anyone else...” Fili kissed his neck. “We’ll manage somehow...”

“You really want to be with me?” Kili asked the millionth time.

“Would you be with me without all the money?” Fili asked slowly.

“Without a doubt.” Kili confessed gently. “You’re more important than any money... I’d take you broke...”

Fili began laughing. “It will never come to that... Even if I didn’t work we’d have enough...”

“Why don’t you stop working then and do what you always wanted?” Kili asked him slowly. “What was your dream?”

“I have no idea really... I always wanted to try painting or photography...” Fili told him slowly.

“Let’s do that then... Let’s try both those things and see what feels best for you.” Kili kissed him. “We could start it as a hobby... and see where it all goes...”

“What about you? What would you like to do now?” Fili asked him.

“I just got my high school diploma... I was planning to go to college actually with the money I got from you...” Kili told him slowly.

“Were you really?” Fili laughed gently. “And what were you planning to study?”

“IT or computer graphics. I like computers...” Kili confessed.

“That’s a great idea...” Fili kissed him gently. “You should do that...”

“But if we get the kids...” Kili noticed.

“We’ll get some help so you should be able to have enough time for college.” Fili assured him gently.

“That would be great...” Kili snuggled into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

“So what’s going on?” Bard sat in front of Thorin.

“Trouble.” Thorin grunted to his friend. “The kids can’t sort the shit out themselves, and they need our help and guidance.”

“Well it’s more like your boy needs to man up and take care of his family.” Brad hissed.

“It’s not easy...” Thorin noticed. “We you aware their marriage has never been consummated?”

“What do you mean...” Bard noticed sternly. “They have three kids for heaven’s sake!”

“Insemination.” Thorin told him slowly. “Two times without Fili’s consent.”

“You can’t be serious...” Bard gazed at him. “She keep talking about... how happy they were in high school... and...shit!” He finally gasped.

“I’m serious. I have no idea why their marriage was never consummated, but that’s not normal.” Thorin noticed. “Dis pushed them to fertility treatment not knowing about it. And Sigrid pushed to having more kids than she herself can handle.”

“I always knew she had problems with the kids... but I always thought Fili wasn’t being a good father...” Bard inhaled.

“And he has been pushing her to go to therapy and she has been refusing. I have no idea why... family therapy would solve most of their problems.” Thorin noticed.

“So what does your kid want?” Bard noticed grimly.

“Therapy, she has to go to therapy. It would be best to hire a really good nanny to help with the kids, give them some guidance and rules.” Thorin noticed.

“The kids are a bit strange...” Bard admitted. “I suggested getting help, but she said Fili expects her to take care of the kids herself.”

“Contrary, he has been talking about help for three years now.” Thorin noticed. “So let’s set a meeting, you and me, Sigrid and Fili. No crap just plain solutions for the good of the kids.”

“Actually I’d like to bring our lawyer.” Bard noticed slowly.

“Fine, our lawyers too.” Thorin agreed. “We need to confront them, what they want and find a way to give the kids a good life with both their parents.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Bard noticed.

\------

Bard got Tilda and Bain to sit down.

“We need to talk about Sigrid.” He told them. “Her marriage is breaking.”

“Crumbling...” Tilda added.

“Have you noticed any strange behaviour recently?” Bard asked slowly. “It seems she’s been lying to Fili and his family.”

“She acts strange sometimes... She doesn’t want us to come and visit. She says she loves the kids... but she doesn’t really take care of them properly.” Bain told him slowly. “I’m surprised Fili didn’t allow any help...”

“That’s the funny part, Thorin told me Fili insisted on getting help, and it was Sigrid who refused.” Bard told them. “Thorin and I, we’re going to confront them both and try some family therapy, I think it would be a good idea for you two to join us, and support us. Fili wants to get Sigrid to seek professional therapy and help for the kids, and both ideas seem rational.”

“Recently... I had a strange feeling when I met her...” Tilda noticed slowly.

“What kind of feeling?” Bard asked slowly.

“I don’t remember mom well, but sometimes I can remember scenes when she was home from hospital and slowly fading... and then she would...” Tilda gasped.

“She would drink to forget...” Bain added grimly.

“I had a feeling Sigrid was doing the same...” Tilda slowly told them. “I visited her unexpectedly and she was tipsy...”

“But she’s pregnant... she shouldn’t be touching alcohol at all...” Bard noticed grimly. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He gazed at his youngest daughter.

“I thought it was just a onetime thing... but when I visited last week... when I opened the door, she was yelling at little Frer, saying really bad things...” Tilda gasped.

“What kind of things?” Bard looked at her worried.

“Some about him being as bad as his father, and that he was the worst brat in the world... She was really vulgar and saying really bad things...” Tilda gasped.

“No one should ever talk to children like that...” Bain noticed in a low voice. “No wonder the kid is so unstable...”

“Damn... it might be best to push the kids at Fili and really seriously send her to therapy.” Bard summed up.

“The question is will he take good care of the kids, and will she cooperate?” Bain noticed. “She’s been very difficult ever since Fili moved out...”

“No wonder he moved out if she was going crazy like that and yelling at him...” Tilda noticed. “But I can’t forgive him for leaving the kids with her, if he knew she was unstable...”

\-----

Dwalin was very surprised to get a phone call from Thorin. But he never questioned his old friend, they were distant cousins, but primarily they were friends. There was a brief time when their friendship took a more personal path, but both soon realised it was a dead end. He trusted Thorin with his life, and he knew more about him than anyone else.

“Hey, you called my master?” Dwalin joked walking into the office. He saw Thorin sit there and the sad face he saw made him worried. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve got a lot of shit on my head...” Thorin slowly began talking but his eyes were gazing at the city, and not at his friend.

“And you need a helping hand to clean up the shit?” Dwalin proposed gently, he’s do almost anything for Thorin.

“Fili is planning to divorce his wife... he claims that the marriage was never consummated and that the kids were from insemination that Dis orchestrated worried about something that Sigrid told her. The whole thing is bizarre. He doesn’t love her, he has little love for the kids but he’s ready to take care of them....” Thorin told him.

Dwalin easily caught the hesitation. “But?” He prompted.

“But he’s also having an affair.” Thorin grimaced.

“And you want me to find out with whom?” Dwalin easily added the facts.

“That’s only one thing. I also want you to investigate Sigrid was well. Plant bugs and cameras in her home, she’s been acting irrationally, and I suspect she is treating the kids badly. We need evidence in case it goes to court. I want to know what she does, where she goes, everything really.” Thorin told him. “The first confrontation meeting is next week, so Sigrid takes priority, later it will be difficult to get any evidence.”

“Why do I get the feeling you have one more request?” Dwalin asked firmly.

“It’s just... recently something came back to me... a really bad thing...” Thorin slowly told him. “I know you already investigated it, and the trail is cold... but it keeps haunting me. I keep seeing that place in my nightmares. Somehow it came back... it’s been nearly seven years... but I can’t forget it.”

“Why do I get the feeling we’re talking about Smaug and ‘The Lair’?” Dwalin asked firmly. “The guy disappeared seven years ago, without a trace... so much without a trace I wouldn’t be surprised if someone had actually killed him for all the crap he did...”

“I just wish I could do more...” Thorin grunted. “To save those kids... I keep wondering if he killed him and buried him like all the others... I keep wondering where Smaug is and if he paid for his crimes... I keep wishing we could punish all those who visited that place and paid for his special services...” Thorin’s voice broke down.

“I’ll look into it again...” Dwalin slowly assured him. “I’ll go over there and dig up anything possible. I’m surprised you bought the place... but this way we can dig up the whole property.”

“The police dug up twenty bodies of kids from the age of four to thirteen.” Thorin reminded him. “If there was anything more to find, they would have found it.”

“We have better means now. I can get the right gear to scan the whole place without digging it up... We can use satellite pictures... they can do some really crazy stuff now.” Dwalin told him. “We might get a new trail...”

“Do it... and save no expense.” Thorin decided.

“May I ask one thing?” Dwalin noticed slowly. “What triggered the memory?”

“When we went to the bar and met Fili... there was a kid playing. His eyes... somehow they reminded me...” Thorin gasped.

“Oh that kid.” Dwalin noticed grimly. “He was with the police officer Dorian Luin.”

“What of him?” Thorin asked him slowly.

“Not much... he’s known for using strength... he’s not a clean cop... there was some gossip about his contacts in the criminal world... but no real accusations. He is said to be able to get information no one else can get...” Dwalin slowly told him.

“So a shady cop?” Thorin gently noticed. “I wonder where Fili met him and why he was spending time with him.”

“Do you want me to look into it?” Dwalin slowly asked.

“Do whatever you can.” Thorin told him.

“As you know I can do quite a lot... The FBI has a lot of debts to us...” Dwalin smiled assuring, knowing Thorin refused to think about some of the things they did on the request of the FBI.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili dressed in his most ordinary jeans and t-shirt, and ventured into the part of town he knew best. He got a call from Dori that they were having trouble finding Ori, and Kili was the only person who knew where to look for him. Places Dori, being a police officer, would never have access to, places where no normal person had access to.

Kili walked around the neighbourhood seeking familiar faces. Soon he noticed a well known hooker waiting on her corner.

“Wanda!” He yelled at her.

“Hey kid!” The woman embraced him gently and kissed his cheek.”Haven’t seen you in a while... did you make it out of here?” She asked with a smile.

“Kind of...” He noticed meekly.

“You mean?” She asked slowly.

“I found a sponsor... and he’s going to pay for my studies...” Kili slowly admitted.

“Well, that’s still a bit better than what we do...” Wanda noticed slowly. “Is he treating you well?” Kili nodded easily.

“Have you seen Ori recently?” Kili asked her slowly.

“Three or four days ago... he was working on South Street, near the Dark Pit bar.” She told him. “That kid... he’s missing again?”

“Unfortunately...” Kili nodded sadly, he handed her a few banknotes. “Thank you...”

“You don’t have to kid...” She tried to give the money back.

“Buy something nice for Jessica, or save it for worst times... I’ve got enough now...” Kili told her slowly.

“Take care kid... God bless you!” She kissed his forehead and walked back to her work place.

Kili ventured into the part of town where boys were more likely to fish for johns. He noticed some curious glances from a few new faces he did not know, but soon he noticed a handsome black guy in red makeup stand near the Black Pit bar.

“It’s a rare sight to see you Raven.” The black man nodded at him. “You’re not planning to work here?”

“Hi Galaxy!” Kili smiled at him. “Nope, I’m just looking for Ori.”

“The red head went missing again?” The man pulled out a cigarette and began smoking.

“Do you know anything?” Kili asked him slowly.

“I know it’s been a difficult week and I’m hungry...” The man suggested cunningly.

“Come on then...” Kili nodded towards the local diner just on the next corner.

They ate something and after a few pretty rude questions and paying the bill, Galaxy gazed at him seriously.

“Yesterday evening I saw Ori get into a black SUV.” He told Kili slowly.

“Did you see the driver?” Kili asked.

“The man actually got out to talk to him. A huge guy... just like Ori likes them best. Bald with tattoos on his head. Pretty scary dude.” Galaxy told him slowly. “Do you think Ori’s in trouble?”

“Was the guy really tall and buff?” Kili asked.

“Yeah like a tower!” Galaxy added quickly. “Do you think Ori’s in trouble?” He repeated the question.

“I hope not...” Kili told him and pushed a hundred dollars into his hand.

“Wow, someone’s become affluent!” Galaxy joke and hid the cash under his bra.

“Keep safe and I hope you find the kid!” Galaxy yelled at disappearing Kili.

Kili rushed to Dori’s flat, and found both Dori and Nori wait for him impatiently.

“So?” Nori asked nervously.

“He got into a huge SUV yesterday.” Kili told him.

“Licence plates? Driver?” Dori asked firmly.

“I know the driver...” Kili told him slowly. “Do you remember the huge guy from the bar? I think Fili called him Dwalin...”

“Dwalin Fundin.” Dori gasped and held his head in his hands.

“Who is he?” Nori gazed at Dori.

“Really bad news...” Dori noticed taking out a beer.

“So I guessed you checked Fili as well.” Kili noticed grimly.

“And everyone we met at the bar...” Nori noticed.

“Just tell us.” Kili sat down.

“Your guy well... his real name is Philip Durin. He’s married, third kid on the way.” Dori told them slowly.

“Oh shit!” Nori gasped and then gazed at Kili. “You knew!” He said with certainty pointing at him accusingly.

“He’s going to get divorced soon.” Kili noticed.

“All men who have joy boys, affairs or other shit like that say stuff like that!” Dori gasped. “His wife... are you aware she’s the big league? Her grandfather was the major of New York, her father is Bard Dale.”

“The multi millionaire businessman?” Nori noticed.

“One of the richest men in the country. Your Fili... well he’s even bigger league. His uncle Thorin Durin, the guy with the dark long hair we met, is the sixth richest person in the world, multibillionaire. And guess what, your Fili is said to be the next in line to taking over the family company.” Dori told them grimly. He noticed Kili gaze at him with amazement but it was more on the down side than interest or greed. “Anyway coming back to the people we met then, Frerin Durin is the black sheep of the Durin family, not doing really much apart from spending lots of money and getting into lots of trouble. There is also a sister Desire Durin, she’s Fili’s mother, she’s also working for the company as a manager.”

“Why does Fili carry his mother’s name?” Nori noticed slowly.

“No one had any idea who his father was, she just got pregnant and had him.” Dori told them slowly. “The files are blank.”

“Why does Fundin sound familiar?” Nori suddenly noticed.

“Balin Fundin, Dwalin’s older brother, is the State Prosecutor General.” Dori spat finally. “Dwalin himself served in the navy, later special ops, and finally he went into security, but the talk is he’s doing some bizarre stuff for FBI, CIA or the pentagon. Officially he’s working for Thorin Durin. The other guy Bofur was also in the special ops with Dwalin.”

“So Kili met some really dangerous people...” Nori noticed grimly.

“Your Fili... he really seems like a nice guy...” Dori gasped. “If we stop thinking about his wife and kids...”

“He’s really nice to me...” Kili shook slightly.

“I understand that... but now we need to find Ori...” Dori noticed slowly.

“I could just call Fili and get Dwalin’s number.” Kili suddenly noticed.

“I already have his phone and address.” Dori pulled out a stash of papers.

“You’ve really gone deep into this...” Nori suddenly realised.

“Kili and Ori identified Thorin as one of the people who showed up at ‘The Lair’. So I had to dig deep...” Dori noticed dully. “Are you sure he was just there once and did not use the service provided there?”

“Positive.” Kili nodded.

“First good news of the day...” Nori gasped.

“I hope Ori is okay...” Dori gasped.

“Dwalin didn’t seem dangerous.” Kili noticed.

“Let’s give him a few more hours to come home, I’ll drive you back.” Nori proposed and led Kili to his car.

“If he doesn’t come back till the evening, call me, I’ll get Fili to call Dwalin.” Kili noticed.

“That might be the safest option.” Dori noticed grimly.

\------

Ori was walking on his normal street, the last days were pretty calm, few customers coming around. And somehow he did not feel like going with any of the men that stopped by him. He liked them big, he liked them strong. He liked feeling pressed down and punished. Punished for being so dirty and so filthy. He felt safe only when filled with a huge cock, and held down with force, and those two things could not be given by the people close to him. He thanked Mahal for Kili. The strong Kili, who survived the same hell but for much longer. He was his rock, his source of sanity in the worst times. He knew that without Kili his life would have ended the first week he arrived at ‘The Lair’, he was too loud and rebellious, and it was Kili’s frantic whisper ‘They kill those who protest too much...’ which made Ori try to submit. Sometimes he wished they had killed him back then, but now his life was bearable.

When a huge SUV stopped by he gazed surprised.

“Hey lass! You shouldn’t be walking around in this neighbourhood...” The tall man told him. The man from the bar, Kili’s sponsor’s friend of some kind. In his deep voice he heard genuine concern. “I can drive you home...” The man proposed, and Ori grimaced thinking about going back without feeling satisfied and safe.

“I’m not going home...” He told the man calmly and continued walking to his corner, but the man followed him in the car. He saw the puzzled expression, and then the realisation in those deep dark blue eyes. He really liked the guy, he was so big and strong. Ori briefly wondered if his cock was equally big, but then he just looked away and continued walking.

Suddenly the car stopped and the man got out, and walked up to him.

“Come on...” He gently grabbed Ori’s arm, Ori looked up to him and saw a lot of emotion in those eyes. Mainly sincerity and concern, two emotions he rarely saw on strangers’ facers. “We could go get something to eat and we could talk about what you’re doing here and why...” The man told him gently.

“Dinner sounds fine.” Ori slowly noticed knowing he wouldn’t get any clients anyway and he hesitantly followed the man to the car.

The man drove by a take away bar and after getting a few bags with food, they landed in a fancy flat. At least the building was fancy, the flat was more like empty. Apart from a sofa, TV, a table with four chairs nothing more was in the main room.

“I know this is a bit more private... but our conversation is going to be pretty private...” Dwalin gently noticed and put the food on plates. “I can drive you home whenever you want...”

Ori just played with the food and ate a bit, but he didn’t look at the strong man. He couldn’t help but notice the strong hands and firm arms. Damn this guy was too much his type.

“So why do you do it?” Dwalin slowly asked. “For drugs?” He gently brushed Ori’s arm with a few injection marks. But the girl shook her head. “For the money?” But the girl just shook her head again.

“You have a brother who loves you, does he know what you do?” Dwalin slowly asked, and to his horror the girl nodded. “Is he okay with it?” those gorgeous eyes gazed at him and a slow negative shacking.

“Then why?” He asked again. “Let me help you... let me help you fix it... do you go to therapy?”

“Twice a week.” Ori finally admitted.

“That’s good.” Dwalin told him slowly. “So what’s missing in your life that pushes you to it?” He saw those dark brown eyes gaze at him surprised.

“I’ve seen a lot of people... go down the dark path... go into drugs and destruction... don’t you feel empty when you do it?” Dwalin slowly asked him.

“It does... but I need it...” The slim girl finally told him.

“What do you need?” Dwalin asked her slowly.

“I need to feel wanted...” Ori slowly looked down and began crying.

“Who hurt you...” Dwalin gently asked suddenly realising the underlying problem. “Tell me about it...”

The way those eyes gazed at him with terror nearly stopped him heart. The girl was dead terrified. “Is it that obvious?” She finally asked.

“No, it’s not... I’m just good at reading people, I studied a bit of psychology...” Dwalin admitted, omitting the fact that he needed it for his spy job, interrogation and putting pressure on people. “You were raped?” Dwalin slowly asked.

“Many times...” The girl finally told him. “But when I came home... when my brother sent me to therapy, and we tried to patch it up... I just felt I needed more... I needed...” She began crying desperately.

“How old were you?” Dwalin realised the person sitting in front of him was way too young for the kind of experience they were talking about.

“Ten...” She finally gasped.

“I’m so sorry...” Dwalin gently embraced her, trying to give comfort. He hated paedophiles, if it was his choice he would skin them alive for hurting kids.

“It’s just so...” Ori cried in the warm strong arms. “I know my family wants to help me, I know I have friends I can count on... I know my therapist is doing his best to help me... but I just feel so empty... And only when I’m having sex I feel a bit better...”

“Why go and have sex with strangers? Can’t you find a partner someone who could help you with that?” Dwalin asked slowly, and saw a hesitant shake.

“It’s much easier to have sex with just strangers who don’t know all the shit... who are just strangers... they fuck me, pay me and get lost...” The girl sobbed desperately.

“What if you get a TSD? HIV? AIDS?” Dwalin began telling her gently. “It’s a huge risk...”

“I know... my brother forces me to tests every week... not to mention he keeps buying condoms and stuff like that...” Ori’s head went down.

“So you’re clean?” Dwalin gently asked.

“So far...” Ori lowered his head.

“You’re very lucky...” Dwalin noticed slowly. “You’re really beautiful... you could find yourself a nice boyfriend... Someone who would satisfy your needs and keep you safe, maybe even start a family... Stop working the streets, and just open your eyes to the people around you... I bet if you take a closer look you’d find someone just right...”

“It can’t be just anyone... and it’s not just sex...” Ori began shaking.

“Explain please...” Dwalin gently asked, but noticed a huge blush on the red head’s face. “Too bad I don’t normally do girl...” He whispered gently, but the way the girl looked up at him with surprised made him stop. “You’re really cute...” Dwalin noticed gently.

“You think I’m cute?” Ori looked up to the man with awe. He was so beautifully strong and huge, he was so attractive.

“Very cute...” Dwalin gently touched his long hair. “If you were a boy I’d help you out... as a friend...” Dwalin whispered.

“What if I were to tell you I am a boy?” Ori gently looked up to him.

“You can’t change things just like that...” Dwalin noticed, then he saw a huge smile on the girl’s face and she grabbed his huge hand with her tiny hand. He loved those long fingers and long painted nails, suddenly he felt the tiny hand force him along her body, her definitely male body.

“You are a boy...” Dwalin noticed in shock.

“Is what you said true?” He saw those deep eyes gaze at him unsure. “Would you really?” His voice was raspy clearly very aroused.

“Will you stop doing drugs and working the streets?” Dwalin made his demand.

“Will you be my sex slave master whenever I need it?”The boy asked in a raspy voice.

“Slave master?” Dwalin gasped surprised.

“I like it rough... I like to be tattered and pushed down... I like...” The boy began whispering his fantasies. “I like to be fucked like there is no tomorrow...”

“I believe that can be arranged...” Dwalin noticed slowly. “Do we have a deal?”

“After the first test run...” Ori gently moved his hand along the man’s leg.

“You’re a little insatiate little rascal, aren’t you?” Dwalin gasped surprised feeling a bit concerned. “Are you sure you need a slave master and not a slave?”

“Would you be my slave?” Ori asked in a raspy voice fascinated with the idea.

“I’d give you anything you want...” Dwalin noticed with a smile seeing the huge grin on the boy’s face. Damn he was beautiful... before he could even blink the boy was in his lap and gently brushing against his body.

“You’re so strong...” Ori humped against his body.

Dwalin saw the spark in those eyes, he saw the smile, he felt the lustful young body grind against him, and he remembered his words. With force he lifted the tiny boy and carried him towards the bedroom.

\----

Ori woke up near noon the next day feeling satisfied like never. He got up and walked into the living room, to see Dwalin sitting at the table with a laptop in front of him.

“Breakfast Dollface?” Dwalin asked with a smirk on his face.

“More like lunch...” Ori noticed with a smile.

“So what’s your name?” Dwalin gazed at him with a shy smile.

“Orion, but they just call me Ori.” The boy told him gently. Dwalin’s huge t-shirt hung on him like a dress.

“I’m Dwalin.” The strong man told him.

“I know.” Ori sat on the chair in front of him, and folded his legs showing his genitals to the man.

“Damn, you really are insatiate...” The man smiled lustfully, noticing the perked cock.

“You’re correct my Hero...” Ori winked at him and got up from his chair only to sit on the table in front of the laptop. “Can I get my lunch now Master?” He gazed at the strong man with a huge smile.

“Get your ass here Dollface...” Dwalin grabbed and slammed his body against the tiny boy.

“I’m glad you are true to your word Master...” The boy gasped feeling the strong cock nudge him with force.

Nearly two hours later they finally ate something, and Ori realised it was getting a bit late. He pulled out his phone and texted Nori to ease his family, he knew they always worried too much about him.

‘About time you lazy ass... When are you coming home? Or is that Dwalin guy such a good fuck you’re staying?’ Nori texted back.

‘I’m staying.’ Ori texted back kissing Dwalin’s chest and snuggling into his warm arms.

‘Stay in touch you jerk...’ Nori texted back. ‘Therapy tomorrow at three, don’t forget!’

“So you’re going to therapy tomorrow?” Dwalin asked reading the messages with a frown.

“Don’t you have a job or something?”Ori asked with a smile.

“Not really, I just do random stuff for my family...” Dwalin laughed.

“Good so you’re going to be my slave full-time.” Ori traced his chest with his long fingernail.

“How did your brother know you were with me?” Dwalin asked surprised.

“You’ll learn soon enough... they always know everything...” Ori laughed gently.

“They?” Dwalin asked slowly.

“I have two brothers, and there is Kili, who is even more overprotective...” Ori smiled.

“Kili?” Dwalin asked. “The boy who won the pool tournament?” He remembered.

“He’s fantastic... he’s like a brother to me...” Ori told him gently.

“So since you’re my slave and all... maybe you should just move in?” Dwalin asked him gently. “Do you go to school or something?”

“It’s summer...” Ori reminded him. “But yeah, I’ve got one more year of high school left...”

“Cool...” Dwalin gently embraced him. “I’ll take care of you...”

“I’d really like that...” Ori gently gripped his cock and began playing with his body yet again.

“You really are adorable... A sex addict...” Dwalin gasped feeling the boy initiate another intercourse. He just laughed and kissed him and pulled him under his firm strong body.

\-----

Dwalin gazed surprised as Fili stopped him in the corridor of the office as he was coming back from a briefing with Thorin.

“Do you need something?” Dwalin followed him inside his office.

“So you’re with Ori?” Fili asked head on.

“Pretty much yes.” Dwalin did not hide a thing. “Do you mind?”

“Are you just using him?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Nope... it’s more than that.” Dwalin admitted.

“Good...” Fili did not continue the topic, but left Dwalin gazing at him questioningly.

“So what about your divorce?” Dwalin asked him slowly.

“First meeting tomorrow.” Fili told him slowly.

“Good luck kid... try not to start World War 3, with Sigrid and her family.” Dwalin gave his advice.

“I will try.” Fili nodded feeling unsure.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Kili was frantic since early morning, at first he began cleaning the place, then he cooked for hours. He ironed Fili’s shirts, and he kept busy, trying not to think of the meeting Fili was going to have.

As Fili was silently getting ready, Kili kept holding his hand seeking comfort.

“I’m going to handle it.” Fili kissed him before leaving.

“Text me...” Kili insisted.

“I will.” Fili kissed him back. “Remember your therapy session. I’ll come back soon after the meeting.”

Kili grabbed him seeking more comfort and clung to him.

As Fili arrived to the office he felt really nervous. Thorin guided him into the conference room, where Bard, Bain, Tilda and Sigrid were already waiting. Gimli and Gloin were sitting on the other side of the table. Elrond Rivendell, a man Fili knew to be Bard’s lawyer was sitting next to the family. Soon Dis joined in, accompanied by Frerin.

“May we begin?” Gloin gently began, and when everyone nodded he began speaking. “We have come here today to discuss the issues troubling this young marriage, and about the future of their relationship.” He began and gazed at Sigrid and Fili.

“I believe this should be solved within our marriage and without any other people present. We can handle our problems ourselves.” Sigrid stopped the lawyer and told him firmly.

“And I believe we cannot solve anything without therapy.” Fili told her firmly. Sigrid made an angry face and was about to explode but her father’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“Let the lawyer speak.” Bard told her gently.

Finally Sigrid looked down and nodded.

“Fili has addressed this topic not because he wishes any ill fate to you, the children or the marriage. He wishes to give the kids the best environment to grow up, and to settle your differences.” The lawyer told her slowly and calmly, sensing the girl was fragile emotionally.

“So if I get your intentions correctly you want to amend your behaviour towards your wife and children?” Elrond faced Fili.

“Provided she goes to therapy and allows her husband to hire professional help for the children.” Gloin stated firmly the two main conditions.

“I don’t need any therapy! And I will not let some strangers into my home!” Sigrid yelled at them. “I need my husband back home!” She yelled out of control.

“Would you consider moving back to the family home?” Elrond asked Fili in a calm voice.

“Unless serious amends are made, no.” Fili stated firmly.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Sigrid’s behaviour was becoming even more bizarre as the conversation between the lawyers and Fili continued but she acted as if she didn’t hear them talking. “Why can’t you do what you’re suppose to for once? You should be home with us...”

“And you are suppose to raise the kids and not punish them for anything or yell at them!” Fili pointed out firmly. “They need loving parents - yes, but they also need rules and some discipline!”

“I’m not letting you hurt my kids!” She began yelling.

“I don’t believe by discipline he meant hurting the kids.” Bard told her firmly. “We all told you many times, the kids need rules and stability. Yelling at them, scolding them for every little thing will not work well for their development.”

“You’re all against me!” Sigrid began crying desperately. “No one understands me...”

“That’s why you should go to marital therapy...” Tilda told her as gently as possible, but Sigrid was on the verge of a panic attack.

“I don’t need any therapy!” Sigrid gasped and despite her physical condition she ran out of the conference room.

Fili gazed at Sigrid’s family surprised they also tried to push her to therapy, he noticed the worried glared Bain and Tilda sent to Bard.

“I believe we all agree the situation is not favourable and my client does need specialist help.” Elrond gently spoke.

“The question is are we ready to force her to it?” Gloin asked slowly.

“I’ll go after her, she shouldn’t be left alone.” Tilda made a quick call and ran out after Sigrid.

“We are going to help with the kids.” Bard suddenly told them. “I think we all agree Sigrid has to go to see a specialist, so I will leave it to you Elrond so you can come to solution with Gloin.” He made a step in their direction. “I kindly ask you take a step forward and move back in, not for her, but for the children. We will press her to go to therapy.”

“I will think about it.” Fili told them slowly.

“So the next family meeting will take place in two days.” Gloin decided. “In the meantime we will sit down and look into the legal possibility of forcing Sigrid to marital therapy or psychological evaluation.”

“Fine.” Fili told them.

\-----

The next day was very stressful for Fili, he knew he might be forced to move back with Sigrid at least for some time, and he dreaded the idea. Kili was extremely silent, it clearly hurt him a lot that such a possibility might come into life. He spent the whole day with Kili, making up for the stress and the difficult problems they both had to face on account of his past mistakes.

He held Kili tightly trying to show just how much he meant to him and how much he cared.

“I love you...” He gently whispered into his hair as they were snuggling on the sofa watching a film.

“I love you too...” Kili gazed at him with light in his eyes. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me...” He kissed him tenderly.

“You’re my whole life... this problem will never change that... The only thing that matters is you and me... we’ll find a way to work this all out...” Fili held him tightly and desperately tried to ease the pain in both their hearts.

“I’ll wait for you... I’ll wait here for you...” Kili desperately kissed him. “Just promise you’ll find at least some time...”

“I will...” Fili kissed him deeply.”If she doesn’t agree to therapy and I have a feeling she won’t... then it’s a custody battle ahead of us.”

“I’m going to be right by your side...” Kili assured him firmly. “No matter what happens... Forever...”

“Forever...” Fili kissed him.

\-----

The next meeting was even more difficult than the first. Bard, Tilda and Bain, were already there with their lawyer Elrond. Gimli and Gloin were there, along with Thorin, Frerin and Dis. Fili gazed at his watch impatiently. Sigrid was late. Very late.

“Maybe I should go and pick her up?” Bain noticed worried.

“Go.” Bard told him firmly.

“I’ll call her.” Tilda pulled out her phone, but there was no answer.

After nearly two hours Sigrid showed up, but in a style no one expected. Clearly she was drunk, despite her pregnancy. She was walking on wobbling legs, and her mood was vicious.

“There is no point for any fucking meeting anymore!” She began yelling from the doorway. “I’ve just solved all our problems...” She pointed her finger towards Fili.

Bain ran into the room and asked surprised. “Where are the kids?”

“Isn’t Mrs. Beverly staying with them?” Bard asked.

“The house was empty and there was no one there.” Bain told them clearly very worried.

“What did you do with the kids?” Bard asked.

“I got rid of them!” Sigrid finally yelled. “You never wanted them in the first place, and now you want to take them? Fine take those lousy brats! They are as horrible as you!” She yelled at Fili clearly out of control.

“What did you do with the kids?” Fili spoke to her in a deadly tone, a tone she never heard before. She looked up to him with a vicious smile, happy she finally drove him as crazy as she was.

“Since you want them so much have them!” Sigrid yelled at him. “I hate them anyway! So I don’t give a fuck anymore! You want to ruin our family, fine! To hell with everything!” She was aggressive and spiteful.

“What did you do with the kids?” Dis asked with insistence.

“I left them in the right place...” Sigrid smiled viciously.

“Where are the kids?” Thorin spoke in his most firm tone.

“Where they belong now... with your fucking whore!” She yelled at Fili with spite, and a triumphant smile.

“What have you done?” Bard asked her in a low voice. Fili ran out and pulled out his phone.

Sigrid began laughing hysterically, and soon Dis and Tilda grabbed her and forced her to sit on the sofa. Thorin quickly called in Oin to show up with something to calm her down. Gloin pulled Gimli and Elrond to the other room.

“We need to force her to therapy, she cannot continue drinking during pregnancy, she’s out of control.” Gloin told them firmly.

“I’ll call in a old friend, he runs a good private clinic. We could lock her up and force her to therapy, her family will not protest, and it’s the only logical solution.” Elrond made the call. “We have to do it for the kids and the unborn child.”

“Call him.” Gimli nodded firmly.

\-----

“Are you home?” He called Kili.

“Get there really fast...” Fili gasped. “Sigrid might have dropped the kids on our doorstep...” He explained.

“I’ll be there in two minutes...” Kili assured him and ran to the car.

\-----

“So what about the kids?” Thorin asked Fili in the corridor.

“I’ll know soon.” Fili told him and began pacing the corridor. Soon Oin arrived and gave Sigrid a sedative which made her fall asleep, and within a quarter a strange man in a strange hat arrived. Elrond, Gloin, Bard and Thorin sat down with him in one of the offices and began arranging forced treatment for Sigrid.

Fili soon got a text from Kili ‘They are fine... I’ll handle them.’

“They kids are safe...” He gasped with relief.

“So where are they?” Dis gazed at him accusingly, Frerin, Bain and Tilda were also staring at him.

“We’ll talk about that when they decide what to do with Sigrid.” Fili told them firmly.

\------

“Hi...” Kili gently said and stopped seeing the two kids waiting on the doorstep. The boy was so alike to Fili, that Kili’s heart nearly stopped. He was around five, he had Fili’s blue eyes and blond hair. The boy was holding the hand of a tiny girl, probably around three or four. She had Fili’s eyes as well, but her hair was a bit darker blond. She had an extremely cute face. Both the kids had red eyes and faces, and Kili could see the huge fear in their eyes.

The boy gazed at him. “Are you going to be our new mom?” He asked in a heart breaking solemn voice.

“You already have a mom...” Kili told him gently. “I would prefer to be your friend.” He told them gently sensing the fragility of the kids.

“Our mom sucks...” The boy began crying. “She said we’re horrible brats, and that now dad has a new mom for us... And that we’ll ruin your life just as we ruined hers...”

“I’m hungry, would you like some sandwiches and something to drink?” Kili asked noticing that both kids were really slim.

The boy slowly nodded, and let Kili guide them both into the flat.

The children gazed around in amazement.

“Come on and sit down.” Kili gently motioned them to the sofa.

“Are we allowed to sit on the sofa?” The boy gazed at him with so much surprise Kili almost gasped with annoyance at Fili’s wife.

“Yes.” He told them calmly.

“Mom never allows us on the sofa.” The girl spoke the first time.

“This is my house and here I set the rules.” Kili told them firmly. “In my home kids can sit on the sofa.”

“Really?” The boy gazed at him surprised.

“Really...” Kili replied with force.

“And mom won’t come and hit us for sitting on the sofa?” The girl asked surprised.

“In this home no one will ever hit you. I told you I set the rules. And rules nr 1 is no one hits anyone here.” Kili told her.

“What if mom comes?” The boy had tears in his eyes.

“You mom is not allowed here.” Kili told them firmly. The children stared at him with Fili’s huge eyes. “So are you guys hungry? Because I’m starving!” Kili told them with a light smile. Slowly both kids nodded.

“Come on... I need two helpers in the kitchen...” He motioned them to come.

“Can we...?” The boy began speaking.

“You can.” Kili replied firmly, and saw a smile. “What are your names?” He asked with a smile.

“I’m Frerin and this is Angela.” The boy told him with a smile.

“Frer and Angie! Cool names!” Kili smiled. “You can call me Kee or Kili!”

“That’s a funny name...” Frerin smiled. “Can we just call you mom?” He asked seriously.

“You may...” Kili gazed into those eyes he loved so much.

He texted Fili again quickly ‘We’re getting on fine, the kids ARE NOT going back to her. Seriously. Do everything to assure that.’

Then he texted his long time therapist Bilbo to come as soon as possible. There were too many things wrong with the kids to leave them without help, and Bilbo was the best child psychologist in the world.

 


	9. Chapter 9

When Fili got the second text message he frowned. Kili was never firm, but those words seem unexpectedly serious and emotional. He gazed at Bard, Thorin and everyone else in the room.

“So where are the kids?” Bard finally asked.

“At my place. They are safe and under good care.” Fili assured them.

“So what she said was true... you do have someone else in your life?” Bain asked him slowly a bitter tone sounding in his voice.

“Yes.” Fili saw no point in lying at that very moment.

“So when you began all this, you were never really planning to fix your relations with Sigrid?” Bard noticed sternly.

“Were you going to divorce her?” Tilda asked looking at him with serious dark eyes.

“I was considering it. If she didn’t change. I just want her to go to therapy and help her. I need to make sure the kids have a good life, and that they are safe. After all what happened, and after today, all of you clearly must see I wasn’t exaggerating when I said they weren’t safe with her.” Fili told them slowly.

“So what would you do with your lover if Sigrid had in fact gone to therapy and fixed the problems?” Bain asked in a low voice.

“That’s a difficult question.” Fili admitted.

“At least you’re not lying.” Bard gasped annoyed.

“The question is, who told Sigrid about it despite her fragile mental state?” Frerin suddenly noticed gazing at Dis, who looked down clearly guilty.

“What are we going to do now?” Thorin asked coming back to the main topic.

“Gandalf will transport her to his clinic. Over there she is going to undergo psychological evaluation and therapy. They will also deal with the alcohol problem.” Gimli told them.

“We are not giving her a choice, in fact she just committed a serious crime by drinking heavily during pregnancy and abandoning the children. If I understand correctly the family suspects her abusing and neglecting the children as well, so I would advise an evaluation of the kids as well.” Elrond began speaking.

“We have some proof of the abuse.” Thorin told them in a cold voice.

“I would like to see the evidence.” Elrond told them calmly.

“Only if we act together and not against each other.” Thorin noticed. “We all agree Sigrid cannot take care of the kids, and the kids should at least temporarily stay with Fili. What happens next depends on the therapy and later what Sigrid and Fili decide concerning their marriage. We do not plan to press charges against Sigrid, but we insist her contact with the kids be limited and supervised.”

“We need to make sure the kids are safe.” Bard told them. “We will make the final decision about their relationship, when the psychological evaluation comes in.”

“Fili?” Thorin asked at him.

“We can go and see the kids if you wish.” He finally told them.

“Fine...” Dis hissed.

“You’re not welcome to join us.” Fili stared her down. “Bard, Tilda and Bain are welcome to come and visit without any limit. So are Thorin and Frerin.” He made his call.

“I’m your mother!” Dis began yelling.

“And you’re one of the reasons of the problems. We will have to go to family therapy if you ever want to see my kids.” Fili held his ground. “You acted against me, with the ill interest of my kids, you are not welcome near my kids or at my home from this moment.”

“You ungrateful brat!” Dis hissed.

“After all you’ve done, be happy the kid gives you a chance at all.” Frerin pointed out.

“Let’s go. I need to make sure they are safe.” Thorin stood up, and motioned Bard to leave.

\-----

When they arrived at Fili’s flat, Fili was very apprehensive about letting them all in, and how Kili will manage. He wasn’t even sure if Kili was in his girl form or boy form that day.

He opened the door and walked in puzzled with the silence.

“I want a castle...” They heard Angela’s voice.

“Angles don’t live in castles... they live in clouds...” Frerin’s voice followed.

“Hey!” Fili took in the unfamiliar family picture he just saw. Kili was sitting at his drawing table, Frerin next to him on a high chair and Angela in his lap. Kili was in his girl mode, wearing leggings and a light summer dress and his hair lose around his face. He was sitting and drawing something clearly under the instruction of the kids.

“Hi!” Kili replied with a light smile.

“What are you doing?” Fili walked up to them, he noticed both kids cling to Kili and gaze at him with fear.

“We’re drawing portraits.” Kili told him with a light smile, and pointed to the beautiful picture he drew of Angela, and a second one he drew for Frerin.

“Kee drew a picture of me!” Angela yelled seeing Tilda.

“Can I see?” The young girl shyly walked up. “It’s beautiful!” She gasped amazed with the skill of the drawing.

“Hi darling!” Bard walked up and reached his arms towards Angela. But the girl shook her head and clung to Kili even more.

“Can I go to the toilet please?” Angela asked Kili gently in a hesitant voice clearly feeling lost and unsure how to behave.

“Of course darling...” Kili easily lifted her but Frerin grabbed his hand and followed. “Frerin you can wait with your aunt if you want.” He already learnt from the kids Tilda was the only person they trusted a tiny bit.

“I want to come with you.” The boy replied firmly.

“Fine.” Kili nodded and the three of them went to the nearest bathroom.

When they came back sometime later, the people who came with Fili were gathered around the drawing table and looking at the pictures.

“Amazing drawings.” Bain noticed gazing at the slim person with the kids. The way the kids were clinging to Fili’s lover was amazing, they never acted like that before towards anyone especially a stranger.

“Sit on the sofa please.” Kili told them gently.

The boy nodded and quickly both of them were seated but their eyes were on Kili all the time. Frerin held Angela’s hand tightly and they were clearly fearful.

“Would you like some tea?” He proposed to the people.

“With pleasure.” Tilda noticed trying to be calm and act as if this was normal.

“Haven’t we met before?” Thorin gazed at Kili with surprise.

“Perhaps.” Kili told him calmly, not really willing to go deeper into the topic, but both Thorin and Frerin were looking at him questioningly.

Soon there was a doorbell at the door.

Kili smiled radiantly. “You’re finally here!” He welcomed Bilbo in.

“I couldn’t find a babysitter at short notice, so it’s the both of us.” Bilbo walked in with Frodo in tow.

“Good evening.” He greeted the people politely.

“Good evening Bilbo.” Elrond greeted him with a smile. “I was just about to call you tomorrow.”

“The world is a really small place.” Bilbo noticed. The things Kili told him on the phone made him really worried, enough to get into the car and drive there the same day.

“Frodo could you please take the kids to the bedroom.” He handed his nephew a book. “Read two chapters, and then I’ll be there to join you...”

“Kee...” Angela gasped.

“Kili will come with me as well.” Bilbo assured the child calmly.

When the kids reluctantly went with Frodo, Bilbo gazed at the people at the table. Kili was acting not like himself, running around and making tea for everyone.

“So from what I heard you need an evaluation on the kids.” He told Elrond.

“Sorry to be rude, but who are you?” Bard asked hesitantly.

“Sorry, that was very rude of me. I’m Bilbo Baggins, I’m a child psychologist and psychiatrist.” Bilbo slowly told them. “Kili called me in, saying I needed to talk with these kids concerning the family problems.”

“Bilbo is one of the best specialist in his field in the country. He also works with Dr. Gray, but now he only works part time focusing on his academic writing career as well.” Elrond added. “He’s the best person for this issue.”

“So you’re going to talk to the kids and determine if anyone hurt them or mistreated them?” Bain asked slowly.

“Basically yes. I’ll help you all deal with it as a family, and how to fix the damage.” Bilbo told them. “Can we start tonight?”

“What do you know of the family situation?” Thorin noticed grimly.

“Enough.” Bilbo told him thinking of everything Kili told him during therapy. “Sometimes It’s better to know less to make a unbiased evaluation.”

“I think we can leave the kids in your care for now.” Bard told Fili slowly. “But we will visit regularly.”

“You are always welcome.” Kili assured them.

“Let’s go dad, we need to make sure Sigrid arrived at the clinic.” Bain told his father.

“Tomorrow dinner time?” Bard immediately proposed.

“Sounds great.” Fili nodded.

As they left Kili gazed at Fili. “You need to go shopping.” He finally told him.

“What do you need?” Fili asked surprised.

Kili pulled out a sheet of paper and began making a basic list for the kids.

“Are you sure we need all this?” Fili asked.

“Can’t you just go and take things from the house?” Thorin noticed glancing at the list.

Bilbo inhaled deeply as if he was going to explode, but Kili took initiative. “It’s important they get things not related to their past.”

“Won’t their things make them feel safe?” Frerin noticed surprised.

“Contrary, it will only make kids feel safe if they were safe there. From what I know the kids are dead terrified of their home, their mother and everything connected, most of their family included.” Bilbo spoke in a voice full of authority. “Now don’t pretend buying a few clothes and toys will make you go bankrupt. This place is worth at least two million, so spending a few hundred on your kids shouldn’t be a burden.”

“It won’t.” Thorin gasped irritated with the firm assault.

“I suggest you three get going, the less people around the easier this will be.” Bilbo nearly pushed them out of the door.

\-----

“So who was that? I know I’ve seen her before but I can’t put my finger on it...” Frerin stopped Fili in the corridor in front of the flat.

“The boy who won the pool tournament against us?” Thorin suddenly made the connection.

“Oh shit...” Frerin gasped and gazed at Fili surprised. “Now that makes things really fucked up... in another dimension completely.”

“I wonder how much more crazy this can go...” Thorin noticed grimly.

“We need to go shopping.” Fili reminded them and waved the list.

“Let’s go.” Frerin gently embraced him and guided him towards the car.

They found an open shopping centre and a kid’s store. After nearly two hours or hopeless walking around, Thorin finally got a shopping assistant to help them get the right kind of things.

When they dropped Fili at the flat with the bags, Thorin told him to expect them for lunch tomorrow.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Kids, this is my best friend Bilbo.” Kili formally introduced Bilbo to the kids. “He’s the best person in the world, and he saved me.”

“He saved you?” Frerin asked slowly.

“My mother was also bad...” Kili told them slowly. “And he helped me be normal after everything...”

“Did she hit you as well?” Angela asked in a low voice.

“Yes, she did.” Kili told them.

“Did she forbid you to sit on the sofa?” Frerin asked slowly.

“That too...” Kili admitted sadly.

“Would she not give you dinner if she was mad at you?” Frerin asked slowly.

“Often... she was really bad.” Kili told them, aware Bilbo was taking in every word.

“Would she hit you if you wet the bed?” Angela asked in a very low voice.

“She would push me under the shower and pour cold water on me for wetting the bed.” Kili told them.

Frerin gazed at him sadly and finally asked. “Does she still hit you?”

“I haven’t seen her in many years, and I’m very happy she’s not in my life anymore.” Kili admitted.

“I wish we don’t have to see our mom anymore...” Angela noticed.

“I can’t promise you that, but I can promise that if you see her, I will be with you. I will protect you and forbid her to hurt and hit you, or yell at you. And if she tries we’re going to leave and never see her again.” Kili told them slowly.

Frerin gazed at him with tears in his eyes, and he reached out for Kili. Kili immediately embraced the boy, and soon he had both in his arms and lap.

“Are we going to stay with you?” Angela asked.

“I’m going to fight for both of you. I’m going to do everything possible in the world to keep you both...” Kili assured them.

“If you could tell me what was your most happy memory?” Bilbo gently asked when the kids stopped talking and rested in Kili’s arms.

“Uncle Bain, he gave me a bike.” Frerin told them. “It was fun...”

“But?” Kili gently asked.

“Mom threw it away...” The boy noticed grimly. “She said I can’t have it because dad moved out and it was my fault...”

“She throws away most gifts we get... she says we don’t deserve it...” Angela said.

“What about you?” Bilbo gently asked the girl.

“Aunt Tilda once took us to a special garden with all kinds of flowers...” Angela smiled.

“That was really nice...” Frerin agreed.

“Do you have any friends?” Bilbo gently guided the conversation.

“We have Kee... Bain, Tilda, grandpa Bard, grandpa Thorin, grandma Dis, big Frerin...” Frerin counted.

“Any friends your age? Kids?” Kili gently asked. But they shook their heads.

“I’m tired...” Angela complained.

“Would you like some supper?” Kili gently asked them.

“Are we allowed to eat supper?” Frerin asked surprised.

“I insist.” Kili smiled. “I was thinking some strawberry oatmeal.”

“Not sure what that is, but it sounds great!” Frerin agreed and let Kili lift them both and carry them into the kitchen.

“I’m going to see tomorrow.” Bilbo gently assured the kids. “We’re going to protect you.”

“Is Frodo going to come here too?” Frerin asked looking at the slightly older dark haired boy.

“Yes, we’ll both come here.” Bilbo assured him before they left.

Kili placed the kids on the counter and began making oatmeal and some more tea. When they were finishing Fili came back home. The kids immediately went silent seeing him.

“Is dad going to stay here with us?” Frerin whispered to Kili in a terrified whisper, making Fili realise for the first time that the boy was scared of him.

“Yes, he is. But he’s not going to hit or yell at you.” Kili assured him.

“Who sets the rules around here?” He asked the kids forcing them to focus on him.

“You do.” Frerin noticed without hesitation. “Dad never hit us... but mom yelled a lot saying dad was gone because of us...” He noticed nervously.

“No one is not going to yell at you, I promise.” Kili assured him firmly.

“Eat up...” Kili asked them to continue eating and he got up to inspect the shopping bags.

“Thank you.” Frerin told him as they finished.

“Now it’s time for a bath...” Kili smiled at them, not noticing the panic on Fili’s face. Bath time was always the worst horror in their house.

The kids looked at him in such a way Kili realised he touched a very touchy subject. “You don’t like baths?” Kili asked gently. “Can you tell me why?” He asked gently sitting next to the kids. Angela reached out and sat in his lap and hugged him.

“Water goes into our eyes...” Frerin told him. “And it’s often cold...”

“If we didn’t want to take a bath... Mom would do what you said your mom did.” Angela said sadly. The kids were talking in such a low whisper so that Fili couldn’t hear.

“Did she punish you like that as well?” Kili gently asked, and both kids nodded.

“We’re scared...” Frerin told him. “Grandpa Thorin keeps saying that water is dangerous and we shouldn’t go near the pool or the pond at his house...”

“What if I were to tell you, no one is going to pour cold water on you?” Kili gently suggested.

“For real?” Frerin asked hesitantly.

“The water is going to be nice warm, and I will make sure water does not go into your eyes. I’m going to gently wash your hair and I’ll make sure you both don’t go under the water.” Kili assured them in a calm voice.

“You’re not going to leave us there for a long time as punishment?” Angela just had to make sure.

“Nope. I’m not going to be punishing you for anything like that.” Kili assured them. “I’m not planning to punish you both for anything actually.”

“Anything? Seriously?” Frerin was amazed.

“You’re such great kids, I can’t imagine why I would have to punish you for anything. You are both perfect...” Kili assured them warmly. “So are we going to take a bath?” He asked them.

“I’m not sure...” Angela noticed sadly.

“It’s going to be fun...” Kili winked at her. “I love taking baths now...”

“You do?” Frerin was amazed. “Even after...”

“Even after what my mom did. It was a long time ago... later I was punished by not being allowed to have a bath at all, for weeks and months... So now I just loved to take a bath everyday...” Kili explained.

“Your mom punished you like that?” Frerin asked surprised.

“It wasn’t my mom, she got rid of me...” Kili admitted.

“That’s so sad...” Frerin grabbed him and hugged him. “Our mom got rid of us as well...”

“But that’s a good thing.” Angela noticed. “Now we got Kee...”

“And I’m going to take care of you both. Come on... a nice fun warm bath?” He proposed and slowly he saw two very fearful nods.

“Fili could you please bring us four big clean towels?” He asked gently, guiding both kids to the bathroom. “Did you buy what I asked?” Fili slowly followed stunned with everything he heard, he placed the towels and gave Kili the cosmetics from the list. The children were gazing at him with fear, and he had regrets he forced them to some baths before without trying to get down to why they hated baths.

“Why is the water blue?” Frerin nearly jumped as Kili poured the special liquid into the water.

“Come here...” He motioned the kids. “Put your hands into the water, is it too hot or too cold?” He asked the kids.

“It’s nice and warm...” Angela admitted slowly hesitantly putting one hand into the water.

“Take off your clothes.” Kili gently told them.

“We don’t have any clean clothes...” Frerin suddenly noticed as they were undressing. Kili took in the showing ribs, and slim tiny bodies, and if he could he would slap Fili’s wife so hard she’s fall down... The kids were underweight, not emaciated yet, but thin enough to be concerned about their wellbeing. He noticed Fili gaze at the kids in shock, clearly the change was recent.

“I took care of everything...” Kili motioned Fili to get the new pyjamas.

“So are you two going in?” Kili asked gently. Angela nodded so Kili gently lifted her and let her sit on the edge. “How is the water?” He wanted to make sure.

“Good.” Angela agreed, so Kili slowly let her sit in the huge bathtub.

“Frer?” Kili asked and the boy looked scared but let him lift him, and slowly put him into the water as well.

“Are you both okay?” Kili asked time after time, to let the kids feel he was thinking about their comfort. He gently washed them careful not to make them feel uncomfortable. “Can I wash your hair Angela?”

“No water in eyes?” Angela asked.

“Nope...” Kili assured her. “No water... and no shampoo in your eyes.”

“Shampoo?” Angela asked surprised. “Mom never used shampoo...”

“What did she use?” Kili asked surprised.

“Soap...” Frerin explained.

“Well in this home we use special shampoo.” Kili showed them the bottle. “Shampoo for kids who have very delicate hair, and delicate eyes. And it smells of flowers...” He smiled and sniffed the shampoo. The girl watched him agitated, so with a smile he let her sniff it, and her huge smile was the best reward.

Fili came in and placed the new pyjamas next to the clean towels, he stayed a bit afar but listened in, realisation that he had been a horrible father was sinking in. He was feeling horrible realising the kids suffered simply because he was too focused on himself and his unhappiness.

Kili gently poured a bit of warm water over her hair, careful not to get any on her face. Then he gently poured a bit of shampoo and began washing the beautiful long hair. The girl began giggling as Kili’s gentle hands were massaging her head.

“This is so nice...” She kept giggling. Frerin was watching her jealously impatient to get Kili’s attention.

“Frer would you like your dad to do the same for you? You wouldn’t have to wait.” Kili proposed. But the boy glanced at his dad and shook his head. “He will obey the rules... He won’t yell at you, and he’ll be very gentle. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you... but...” The boy was hesitant.

“You don’t trust him. Who sets the rules here?” Kili asked gently.

“You do.” Frerin told him.

“Do you trust me when I say your dad will have to obey the rules?” Kili asked and the boy slowly nodded. “Come on this is really fun...” He assured him.

Fili slowly walked up to them and sat on the floor next to Kili.

“I’ll be really gentle.” He assured the boy, realising talking to the child actually made sense, seeing him more like a human being than a toy for the first time.

“No water will go into your eyes.” He assured the silent brooding boy.

“Try him...” Kili smiled at the boy, and finally they saw a slow nod.

Fili was extra careful pouring a bit of water over the boy’s head. And he reached for the shampoo, as he gently washed the short blond hair he noticed the boy was slowly relaxing.

“Was it that bad?” Kili asked, and the boy shook his head.

“But I want you to rinse it...” Frerin noticed.

“Fine, I’ll do that in a moment.” Kili agreed quickly, as he was slowly rinsing Angela’s hair. When he finished he gently lifted her and gave her into Fili’s arm as he held out a huge towel. Fili noticed the girl cringed as he embraced her, but she did not cry when he began drying her slowly, as Kili was finishing rinsing Frerin’s hair.

Later Kili pulled Frerin out but soon he had both kids in his arms again, as Angela immediately squirmed out of Fili’s embrace. Kili wrapped their hair in towels and forced them into the pyjamas.

“Come on... story time and to sleep...” Kili lifted both of them and carried them into the spare bedroom. He smiled seeing the story book Bilbo left on the table.

“In bed...” Kili uncovered the cover and motioned them to get in.

“But I can’t go to sleep without...” Angela protested. “I can’t wet the bed...” She whispered so that only Kili could hear.

“You’re not going to.” Kili assured her. “You’re safe.”

“I don’t want to get punished...” She looked down devastated with tears in her eyes.

“No one will punish you.” Kili kissed her forehead and motioned her to get in. He got up and gave stunned Fili the book, and rushed to his room to get a hairbrush.

“Come here darling...” Kili tapped the bed and motioned her to lean against him. She hesitated but there was no option she would refuse Kili, so she slowly got under the cover and rested in his embrace. Frerin glanced at Kili and Angela and slowly he got under the cover next to her.

“Chapter three please.” Kili told Fili calmly.

Fili blinked surprised, but soon he opened the book and began reading.

Soon Angela’s hair was untangled and Kili motioned her to snuggle in, but she refused to let him go. So he slid under the cover and let her embrace him fully, hoping she would finally fall asleep. The moment he did that Frerin rested his head on Kili’s cheat and demanded to be embraced as well.

As Fili was finishing the fourth chapter both of the kids were fast asleep, he wanted to get up and motion Kili to leave but Kili shook his head.

“If I get up they will wake up.” Kili gently whispered as Fili came closer. “Stay here with us.” He told him gently. Fili slowly nodded and came back a few minutes later dressed in pyjamas himself. He gently lay on the other part of the bed, but Kili looked at him firmly, so soon Fili came a bit closer to them. Soon his hand landed protectively on Kili’s head and feeling the closeness to the person he loved most Fili finally fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When Fili woke up, he noticed blond hair on his chest. Somehow during the night Angela moved and now was right in between him and Kili. Kili’s hand was on her back protectively, but the girl unknowingly was sleeping on her father. Fili’s arm moved from Kili’s head to embrace him like they always slept. Frerin was holding on firmly to Kili, but his eyes were open and gazing with some kind of dazedness and surprise.

Frerin slowly moved his head and gazed at Fili, a bit worried his father was so close and also awake.

“I need to go to the toilet...” The boy noticed in a worried voice.

Kili’s arms embraced him tighter on instinct and he gently lifted the boy and guided him to the toilet.

Kili walked back to the bed more like zombie and slowly crashed down again.

Frerin sat on the bed clearly not sleeping anymore. He gazed at Fili with fear and sat as close to Kili as physically possible.

“I’m hungry...” Frerin suddenly complained.

“I could make you a sandwich.” Fili proposed.

The boy shook his head and firmly sat next to Kili.

“Kee...” Angela gasped suddenly. “Toilet...” She murmured.

“Come on...” Kili lifted her and carried to the bathroom. “I told you, you could sleep all night without accidents...”

“I was warm...” Angela gasped.

“Get up lazy blondes...” Kili gazed back into the bedroom. “I’m making breakfast after a quick shower... Fili move the blanket to the sofa and play them the DVD I asked you to buy.”

“Kee?” Angela gasped startled.

“You dad is not going to hurt you or punish you...” Kili assured her. “Who sets the rules in this house?” He asked yet again.

“You do...” Angela whispered.

“Your dad will only supervise you for a few minutes and I’ll be right back.” Kili told them calmly.

The kids sat under the cover, but there were gazing at Fili with fear. When Kili came back sometime later, they were still sitting the way he left them. The kids under the cover gazing at Fili with fear, and Fili standing there stunned.

“Play the DVD, and I’ll get breakfast ready after I brush my hair...” Kili told Fili and sat next to the kids on the sofa.

“Your hair is so beautiful...” Angela gasped.

“I spend a lot of time taking care of it...” Kili admitted. “I love your hair... when you’re going to be older we’ll let it grow really long, and I’ll braid it for you and make beautiful hairstyles... You’re going to be really beautiful.” Kili told her with a gentle smile.

“You really think so?” Angela asked inspecting her own hair.

“I know so.” Kili assured her.

“So what’s for breakfast?” Fili asked gently.

“I was thinking scrambled eggs.” Kili noticed. “Do you two like scrambled eggs?”

“Not sure.” Frerin admitted honestly.

“What did you normally eat for breakfast?” Fili tried to think back to what Sigrid would give them in the morning, but he couldn’t really remember, he never paid attention to that kind of things.

“Milk and cornflakes.” Frerin gasped.

“Sometimes.” Angela added. “Sometimes just milk.”

“Well, did you like it?” Kili noticed.

“Not much...” Frerin admitted slowly.

“So will you try my scrambled eggs?” Kili proposed gently.

“Kee makes great scrambled eggs.” Fili added, but the kids ignored him completely, their eyes only on Kili.

“Did you watch a lot of TV?” Kili gently asked.

They both nodded. “How much?” Fili gently asked.

“I’m not sure...” Frerin shrugged.

“Let’s start from the beginning, you would wake up in the morning and then what?” Kili gently asked while preparing breakfast.

“Mom would wake us up...” Frerin replied slowly.

“Was it like today?” Kili asked.

But the boy slowly shook his head. “It was often dark...” He finally replied.

“And then what?” Kili continued, remembering all the details to tell Bilbo later.

“Then she would take us to the toilet... if the bed was wet... we would...” Frerin stopped.

“And if not?” Kili pushed him to continue, pretending he was focused on the food and not his words.

“Then we would eat breakfast.” Frerin replied.

“And if the bed was wet?” Fili interrupted wanting to know more.

“Then only milk or sometimes only water.” Frerin noticed dully taking in the strange new smell with amazement.

“Later what?” Kili asked him gently.

“We would stay in our room.” Frerin finally replied.

“And do what? Would your mom stay with you?” Kili asked.

“Usually she would turn on the TV and leave us.” Frerin noticed slowly.

“For how long?” Fili asked gently, but Frerin just shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to count or measure time.

“How many programs would you watch?” Fili gently asked. But the boy just shrugged.

“What would you eat later?” Kili continued asking and gathering information without pressing the kids.

“It depends...” Frerin shrugged.

“On what?” Fili asked them slowly.

“If someone came over...” Frerin admitted.

“Then you would eat with the family?” Kili asked and the boy slowly nodded.

Fili walked up to Kili putting the food on the plates.

“We need a good nanny... or we will never have any privacy...” Fili complained in a low whisper gently kissing Kili’s neck.

“I’ll work it out... but no more TV.” Kili noticed grimly. “Books and games and educational stuff.”

“Whatever you decide.” Fili replied gently, taking two of the plates.

Kili gently put the food in front of the kids and gave them forks. He took a plate from Fili and sat next to Angela. Fili gently sat next to Frerin, but he immediately noticed the boy tense up and move closer to Kili and Angela.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Kili gazed at Fili noticing the time.

“Nope... I told Thorin I need a few days off.” Fili admitted.

“So we’re going to spend some time like a real family.” Kili noticed.

“Like families on TV?” Angela suddenly asked.

“Like on TV.” Fili agreed.

“Could you pretend your dad is a great dad just from now on?” Kili gently asked the kids.

“Like a real dad?” Frerin asked.

“Yeah.” Kili gently told him. “Your dad would like to try to be a great dad.”

He let the words sink in a bit and after a moment he added the most important words. “I love your dad a lot, and I trust he will love and respect our family.” He put accent on the last words.

“You love Dad?” Angela looked at him surprised as if that was the worst thing that could happen. Being a child she did not realise it was Fili’s actions which brought Kili into their lives in the first place.

“Very much so, that’s why you are here with us today.” Kili told them seriously. “Your dad was worried about you, and told your mom she had to stop being a bad mom. And she decided I could take care of you with your dad.”

“Mom did not love us... Will you love us as much as you love Dad?” Frerin noticed wittily.

“I already love you both.” Kili told them warmly. “I love you as much as I love your Dad.” He assured Frerin.

“We love you too...” Angela had tears in her eyes and she clung to Kili. It stung Fili a bit that the kids loved Kili just after knowing him for such a short time, but there was something special about Kili. And slowly he began realising just how lucky he was he met Kili, and how positive impact the boy had on his life and now his children.

“I love Kili a lot too...” Fili gently admitted.

“You do?” Angela gazed at him.

“I do.” Fili confirmed.

“Will you love us as well?” Angela asked clearly very emotional.

“I always loved you, but you’re going to have to teach me how to be a good Dad...” Fili gently told them. “I’d really like to be a great Dad for both of you.”

“Will you give him a chance?” Kili asked them gently. “For me?”

Both kids gazed at Fili coldly, but finally nodded, but they remained in Kili’s embrace.

“We’re having guests for lunch and it’s almost eleven.” Fili suddenly noticed.

“I have a plan.” Kili smiled.

“Should I be worried?” Fili replied lightly, and both kids gazed at Kili with a question in their eyes.

“Yes, you should.” Kili winked at them and got up. “First thing we need to get dressed, we’re not having guests in our pyjamas!” He began tickling the kids who smiled at him radiantly and squirmed out of his embrace.

“Show us what you bought.” Kili pulled the bags closer and began unpacking.

“Are all these for us?” Frerin gazed surprised.

“Yup!” Kili smiled unpacking the things. “And you’re going to decide what you want to wear today.”

Frerin got out of the cover and began browsing the boy things on the table. He looked completely lost. “Everything is nice...” He complained.

“What about this one?” Fili pulled out a t-shirt big Frerin found with some crazy pattern and Superman on the front.

The boy looked at him and nodded.

“These will go great to it.” Kili passed the boy a pair of blue trousers. “What about you darling?” He asked Angela. But Angela was a girl and she quickly picked out a set Kili would chose himself, white leggings and a light pink dress.

After dressing the kids and shooing Fili to take a shower and get dressed, Kili placed clean paper in front of the kids and gave them some crayons.

“Our home needs beautiful pictures to decorate it, so I’d like you both to try to draw something.” He told them lightly.

“Just like you drew us yesterday?” Angela asked with wide eyes.

“Just like that.” Kili agreed and passed her some crayons. “It will take some practice, but I’d really like you both to try.” He encouraged them with a smile and slowly began preparing lunch.

When Fili came back Kili pointed at the kids and with reluctance Fili walked to check on the kids. Frerin was sitting in front a white sheet of paper. He gazed at his father with some kind frenzy and then he looked away. Angela was going crazy, her page was full to the limit, even a bit of the table was coloured by accident. Her drawings were colourful and crazy, but not really organized and Fili had absolutely no idea what she drew.

“What is it darling?” He asked pointing to a vivid yellow thing on the drawing. The girl looked up t him with surprise, as if he asked the most stupid question of the year.

“That’s me.” She replied sternly.

“Where are you in this picture?” Fili gazed at all the green and vibrant colours.

“It’s the garden Tilda took us.” Angela explained.

“It’s really nice.” Fili told her gently and smiled. “Why aren’t you drawing?” He asked Frerin.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders.

“May I?” He asked him waiting for a reaction, but the boy just shrugged his shoulders again and didn’t really look at him.

Fili slowly took the pencil, and sitting right next to him be began sketching. The boy pretended he wasn’t interested, but when Angela gasped Frerin finally glanced at the paper. Fili was drawing Frerin, the way Frerin was when held by Kili. The boy on the picture had a beautiful smile with dimple, a sly spark in his eyes. Fili after weeks of practising with Kili was confident in drawing. It was a natural skill he had and he loved doing it now. So when he moved the picture towards Frerin, he saw the boy gaze at it showing slight surprise.

“I’d love to see you as happy as you were this morning every day for the rest of my life.” Fili gently told him. “I love when you smile.”

The boy did not respond, but his eyes weren’t as cold anymore.

“You can draw, but Kili is better.” Angela noticed coldly.

“Yes, Kili is better.” Fili lightly agreed, but the pain in his heart was finally going away a bit. He finally felt a spark of hope.

“Fili, could you get the table ready?” Kili called from the kitchen.

“Of course!” Fili replied and passed the kids more paper. “Draw something nice for Kili, please...” He asked them gently, and both kids nodded.

 


	12. Chapter 12

When guests arrived the table was already set up, and the kids were running around Kili in the kitchen picking the best spot for the drawings made yesterday and their own drawings.

Kili’s drawings were placed on the blackboard wall, and the kids on the fridge.

Frerin was utterly shocked in the way Kili reacted to what he finally drew. Not wanting to disappoint his beloved new guardian, Frerin drew a single flower. It was a beautiful red rose, but what surprised the adults was the skill. Of course it was a child’s picture, of course his hands needed much more practice, but it was already evident who inherited Fili’s talent. Frerin smiled hearing how much Kili liked it, and was stunned when his father praised him as well.

Soon Frerin, Thorin came in.

“So how did you manage?” Thorin asked worried, he knew the kids were a bit troublesome, and he heard the complaints Fili said before.

“Kili should become a child whisperer.” Fili noticed with a huge smile. “We’re doing just fine.”

He guided the guests towards the drawings they made and the kids made.

When they sat down and Kili took Angela in his lap, the adults gazed at him. The children were now extremely comfortable with Kili and they clung to him desperately.

Thorin gazed around curiously, the flat was nice but he wasn’t really sure it was the best place for the kids.

“Maybe you’d all like to stay at Erebor with me? You’d have more space...” Thorin suddenly suggested. “We’d both help you out.”

“I’m not moving back with mom.” Fili told them firmly.

“You should talk to her, maybe at family therapy.” Frerin finally suggested. “She’s difficult I know, but she’s your mother.”

Little Frerin was gazing from Fili to big Frerin. “Your mom also sucks?” He finally asked puzzled.

“Not as much as yours.” Fili gently told him.

“Oh.” Little Frerin dully noticed.

“You should talk to her anyway.” Thorin noticed.

“Why?” Little Frerin suddenly asked.

“What do you mean why?” Big Frerin asked looking at the kid a bit sternly.

“If she’s horrible why see her ever again? I don’t want to see my mom ever again. Kili never saw her mom ever again after she got rid of her. So why should we see our mom again after she got rid of us?” Frerin explained.

“Because she’s your mom, and family is very important.” Thorin tried to explain surprised the boy could come to such conclusions, and the elaborate details of Kili’s family situation. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and clung to Kili even more.

“So whose mom is worse?” Big Frerin gently asked.

“Kili’s.” Little Frerin said slowly. “Ours is probably second.”

“So if she’s not the worse, would you consider seeing her from time to time?” Big Frerin asked, but the boy immediately shook his head and sat in Kili’s lap holding on desperately.

“Even if you have to see her, I’m going to be there.” Kili gently stroked the boy’s trembling back. He gazed at Angela who had tears in her eyes, he reached out and in a flash he had two kids in his lap. “You won’t have to see her anytime soon.” He gazed at Fili with a silent warning.

“You won’t have to see her for now. And even if, you will never be alone with her.” Fili assured quickly trying to stop the emotional moment.

The kids were clearly having a breakdown, both of the crying and holding onto Kili desperately. Fili gazed at Thorin and Frerin sternly. “Thank you for destroying the mood.” He hissed at them.

“Tell me, we won’t go back there...” Little Frerin demanded from Kili sobbing desperately.

“It’s so nice here...” Angela held on to Kili tightly. “I don’t want to go back there... I don’t want to be locked in our room... I don’t want to...”

“You’re not going anywhere... You’re staying here with me...” Kili assured them both waiting till they calm down.

“Come on...” Fili motioned them to get up, as he was guiding Thorin and Frerin out, he told them not to think too much about it.

“What did he mean by Kili’s mom was the worst?” Frerin asked slowly.

“It’s a really long story... he’s been trough really a lot.” Fili told them slowly.

“Are you sure you can trust him with the kids?” Thorin asked suspiciously.

“He’s the only person they are truly safe with. He would never do anything bad to them.” Fili assured them.

“The question is, is he a good example to be around?” Thorin grunted.

Fili gazed at him irritated. “Don’t you ever say anything bad about him. You have no idea about him, and I will not take any shit.” He looked at Thorin firmly.

“Ease boy!” Frerin embraced him. “I know this whole crap has been very stressful, but we’re on your side.”

“Kili is the most important person to me next to those kids, I need him.” Fili told them in an emotional voice. “If you can’t accept that... I don’t care if you’re on my side or not, you might as well both go fuck yourself.”

“You know him.” Frerin nudged him. “The tact of a rhino, so don’t take him seriously, he need some time. You take good care of those kids and be mindful of your legal situation.”

“I will.” Fili closed the door behind them.

Coming back into the living room he saw Kili was now on the sofa with both kids still crying in his arms, and it suddenly hit him just how fragile the kids were. Kili did a phenomenal job making them feel comfortable, but even with his influence they easy suffered a breakdown.

He sat on the sofa next to them, and he felt helpless and lost, he did the only thing he could, he gently embraced all three of them and rested his head on Kili’s shoulder.

“You’re our rock.” Fili whispered to Kili gently.

“And you are my reasons to live.” Kili kissed Angela’s hair gently. “I have no idea how anyone could hurt a child... especially children so precious...” Angela looked up to him and with huge certainty she whispered. “I love you...”

“I know darling. I love you too...” Kili whispered back. “And I’m not letting anyone hurt you or Frerin.”

Frerin snuggled closer to Fili, and Fili continued to embrace all three people he loved so much.

\-----

When Tilda, Bain and Bard arrived around six, the kids were more or less calm again, Frerin was again drawing, while Angela decided to try on all her new clothes.

“Tilda come and see my new dresses!” Angela pulled her into the wardrobe with a huge smile.

“I love your drawing...” Bain sat next to Frerin and glanced at the boy.

“It’s okay... not good enough...” Frerin noticed.

“Why do you say not good enough?” Bain asked slowly.

“Not as good as Kili’s.” Little Frerin noticed.

“Kili is really talented, there are a few people who can draw like that.” Bain told him slowly. “I can’t draw like that.” He confessed.

“You can’t?” Frerin gazed at him surprised with the realization.

“I can’t. Most people can’t.” Bain confirmed. “So you’re already very good, better than me.”

“Oh...” Frerin gazed at the picture surprised. It was a semi finished portrait of his beloved Kili.

Bard sat down with Fili, watching Kili finishing dinner.

“So how is she doing?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Not good. She on detox now, and she’s pretty aggressive. It turns out she must have been drinking for some time, tomorrow she’s going to go through a medical examination to determine if any harm came to the child. Gandalf is not optimistic.” Bard told him slowly. “It’s nearly eight months into the pregnancy, and the child is under huge risk.”

Fili looked down clearly stunned with the depressing news. “What about Sigrid?” Fili slowly asked.

“She refused to talk to the therapist so far. She’s under observation.” Bard told him slowly. “They have no idea what’s going on with her, they are waiting for the detox to end.”

“What about the kids?” Bard slowly asked.

“She did lots of bad stuff to them, and I can’t forgive myself for not noticing.” Fili told him bluntly.

“You’re not the only one. All three of us were close, we spent time with her and we didn’t notice. We had some suspicions but we never suspected such abuse and problems.” Bard told him slowly. “I wonder if we will ever forgive ourselves, especially if the kids will always be affected by it, and especially is something will happen to the baby...”

“What are the chances?” Fili asked in a low voice.

“We’ll know after the test results. Gandalf said there might be many later problems even if the child will seemingly be born healthy. FAS is some kind of breakdown of the nervous system, all kinds of defects might occur, including physical and mental disability. The internet articles about it made my life hell.” Bard noticed bitterly. “I wish I could just blame you and put it all on you, but reality is we’re all at fault. I should have known something was wrong.”

“Even if it comes to that, we will give the child the best care possible.” Fili assured him. “You will always be welcome here as family.”

“This is really difficult.” Bard told him. “I should ignore you for the rest of my life. You cheated on my daughter, you chose your lover over her and your family. You didn’t notice her hurting your children. I should hate your ass till the end of the world.”

“Why don’t you?” Fili asked.

“We could go to court... all the crap Sigrid did would come out. She would forcefully be placed in a state mental facility, or sent to prison for child abuse. We would fight over the kids for years on end, in the meantime they would be taught to hate either us, or you. Your crap would come out, your lover and all this... We could go that path, but I see no way that would benefit anyone.” Bard told him slowly in a solemn voice. “I’d rather not have your family company trying to make mine go bankrupt just to stop the court case, and have Thorin hate my ass and set all my business partners against me.” Bard stopped explaining and gasped and brushed his fingers through his hair. “But I’d rather have an open invitation here for us, drop by as often as possible to make sure they are fine. Sit down with all of you for Christmas with my grandkids.”

“You will always be welcome here.” Fili told them. “We really appreciate the support, the kids went thought hell with her, and they need all of us to go back to normality.”

“When is their next session?” Bard asked slowly.

“Today they sat down with Bilbo for nearly an hour. He said he’ll talk to us all as a family after five or six meetings. He’s got a lot of shit out of them... I had to listen to things which gave me the chills.” Fili told him slowly.

“Like?” Bard asked in a low voice.

“Cold baths, being locked in the bathroom alone for hours. No breakfast for any reason, being locked in the bedroom all days watching TV. Yelling, hitting, strange rules... if any of us expressed any dissatisfaction, she would punish them for misbehaving.” Fili told him with every fact Bard’s face was going more sour and colder. “The list is huge... Bilbo says we should manage it, that they don’t have strong stress syndromes. They remember now, but with time the memories will be replaced by good ones. We will make sure they have lots of good memories to replace those bad ones.”

“So you don’t mind us dropping by all the time?” Bard just had to make sure.

“As long as you love the kids and show no resentment towards me and Kili, you’re free to spend as much time as you want with them.” Fili assured him.

“That’s most important now.” Bard noticed.

Soon Kili called them to the table.

“This smells delicious!” Tilda smiled happily and put a portion of the Irish Stew on her plate.

“Have you ever eaten this?” Fili asked the kids gently. Angela was in Tilda’s lap, and Frerin in Kili’s.

“Nope...” Angela looked at the food suspiciously.

“Everything Kili cooks is delicious.” Fili noticed with confidence.

“Of course it is.” Frerin noticed in a no-discussion-there voice and took a potion on his fork and ate with confidence.

“Of course it is.” Angela immediately added, clearly indicating Kili was the best in the world.

“Delicious.” Bard agreed gazing at Fili’s lover without contempt.

As they finished dinner Tilda with Kili’s help put the kids to bed, and read them a bit of the story book as a bed time story.

Bard stayed with Bain and Fili in the living room.

“So we’ve been trying to find the children’s documents, do you have any idea where Sigrid kept them?” Bard asked slowly.

“What kind of documents?” Fili asked.

“Mainly medical documents, health evaluations and such things.” Bain added.

“I’m not really sure, Sigrid always handled that kind of things. Or I though she did...” Fili noticed slowly.

“I think we should do a medical check up.” Bard added.

“We’ll handle it tomorrow at the clinic. If she would go to the doctor she would go to Galadriel’s clinic, both parts of the family go there.” Fili told them.

“Pay more attention to what is going on with them from now on.” Bard noticed dryly.

“Kili will make sure everything is taken care of.” Fili assured them. “She’s very overprotective.”

“Where did you meet her?” Bain suddenly asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Fili gasped annoyed.

“How long has this been going on?” Bain asked again.

“You really don’t want to know that either.” Fili gasped annoyed.

“Bain, we agreed not to talk about that.” Bard noticed.

“I just want to know the kids are with someone sane and safe. Someone responsible.” Bain demanded.

“Fine, cutting the long story short. Kili has been through hell, that’s why she can relate to the kids, her situation was much worse. She graduated high school recently and was planning to go to college , well until the kids came to stay with us, we haven’t discussed what will happen now. She has no family, just a couple of friends who would die for her.” Fili told them curtly. “She is very sane, extremely rational, a clean freak, and she loves kids.”

“Are you planning to start a family?” Bain asked rudely.

“We already have a family...” Fili noticed.

“Bain...” Bard told with a warning.

“We’re not planning a family like that. The same as I’m not positive what to do about the divorce.” Fili told them.

“Let’s not rush things, we need to find out what happened to Sigrid first and if we can help her.” Bard told him gently.

“We can go now.” Tilda showed up. “They are fast asleep.”

\-----

“So what do you think of his new girlfriend?” Bain asked as Tilda got into the car.

“She really nice.” Tilda noticed. “Although I think I should say he’s really nice.”

Bard nearly crashed the car and stopped. “What did you just say?”

“Kili is a boy.” Tilda noticed calmly. “I should have guessed Fili was gay when the insemination thing come out.”

“That’s a boy?” Bain was dumb folded. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! She like... He’s like the hottest girl on the planet!”

“Well no matter what way we look at it, it seems that marriage was doomed from the start.” Bard gasped and slowly drove away.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The next day after a session with Bilbo, Fili and Kili took the kids to the clinic. The visit was very dramatic. Arwen the kind doctor, didn’t leave them no illusions. The kids had showed up very irregularly for checkups, Sigrid would often cancel. They missed some vaccinations, and after a very long check up she told them the kids were underweight, but generally healthy. She told them to work on the food issue, to give them lots of fruit and vitamins.

“Let’s go somewhere special.” Kili told them as they got back into the car.

“What do you mean by special?” Fili asked slowly.

“Have you two ever eaten out?” He asked the kids, but both the kids shook their heads.

“Pizza?” Kili suggested.

Finding a pizza house was easy, ordering was more difficult because the kids had no idea what they wanted. So Fili got four different things, and later they had a huge laugh teaching the kids how to eat pizza.

“But we can’t eat using our hands...” Angela was clearly surprised with the strange way of eating.

“Come on Darling...” Fili encouraged her. Somehow Frerin did not mind breaking the rules, he was smiling smeared with tomato sauce and eating like crazy.

Angela hesitantly took the piece and gently bit in. Then her eyes lit up and she quickly began eating.

“I love pizza...” Frerin noticed with a huge smile, Kili could only smile back seeing Fili’s dimples on the boy’s face.

“Me too.” Fili smiled happily. Someone Frerin was slowly opening up to him and sitting next to him did not bother him.

“So are you aware we’re not going home yet?” Kili suddenly told them, after a older woman gazed at them and whispered ‘What a cute family...’.

The kids shook their heads.

“What are you planning?” Fili reached his hand to Kili, and Kili immediately entwined their fingers together.

“We’re going to the zoo.” Kili smiled at them and wiped Angela’s face.

“The Zoo?” Frerin gazed at them with sparks in his eyes.

"What's a zoo?" Angela asked surprised.

\------

After a week they got a first initial report on Sigrid. Gandalf told them her condition suggested severe trauma, she was unresponsive, at time overly agitated. They were slowly coming to a diagnose, and the team of specialists were debating on her being bi-polar, one thing was for sure she had a mental disorder bordering on a schizotypal disorder. They were keeping her in a luxury mental facility, she had a good room, superb care, but she was uncooperative. She refused to talk to therapists, she didn’t seem to care about the children or the pregnancy. Unfortunately Gandalf said there was little news on the condition of the baby. He said the baby did not have physical disability, but he could not determine the degree of influence the alcohol had on the child.

Bilbo had some good and bad news about the kids. He came up with a huge list of things Sigrid did. The list was staggering from minor issues to huge serious abuse. He told them he was optimistic about the children’s future wellbeing. He advised therapy, but he assured them after a few years most of the symptoms and problems will be gone. He gave Fili and Kili specific instructions about how to take care of the kids, and the family tips on what to do or not to do in the kids’ presence. He also set a schedule for sessions with all the family.

\-----

“So when will you introduce us to your girlfriend?” Bofur joked to Dwalin. They whole crew was meeting for a beer, and the news the boss had a girlfriend who even moved in spread like wildfire.

“So that you’d try to do her?” Dwalin hissed. “No, thank you...”

“Since when do you do girls?” Thorin asked with a smirk on his face.

“It’s complicated.” Dwalin avoided answering.

“So are we meeting her or not?” Frerin gazed at him with a huge smile.

“You already met her.” Dwalin blushed a bit. “In flight.”

“When and where?” Bofur gazed at him surprised, and then realisation hit him. “The super cute, super hot tiny red head we met at the bowling club?”

“You’ll meet her again soon enough...” Dwalin gazed at Fili and Kili walking in.

“So you did get a baby sitter?” Thorin yelled at them happily.

“Tilda agreed to stay over.” Fili smiled and hugged both his uncles.

“Hi Kili, you look great!” Frerin told the boy dressed as a girl. Kili had his favourite black dress on.

“So another pool tournament?” Bofur proposed.

“Let’s wait a bit.” Kili smiled illusively.

After a while three distinct people walked in and Dwalin’s eyes immediately shifted to his red head. Ori did not hesitate even one bit to jump into his arms and kiss him sensually right in front of everybody.

“Hi!” Dwalin grunted to Dori who was looking at him as if he was planning to murder him on the spot.

“So now can we have the pool tournament?” Bofur finally demanded.

“Let’s beat their asses...” Nori hissed. “Ori has your boyfriend ever seen you play?”

“Not yet...” Ori blushed and winked. “But my nails...” He complained.

“You never broke a nail while playing pool, stop being a chicken...” Kili scolded him and embraced him.

“Is it me or is that another boy?” Frerin hissed to Thorin and Thorin just grunted as a reply.

After a few rounds it was clear Ori was in Kili’s league followed closely by Nori. Dwalin tried to keep up with his red head, but Ori just laughed, kissed him and continued playing like a pro. His eyes gazed to Dori sitting there and sipping on his beer and casually chatting with their mates and family. There was still something in this guy that set Dwalin on edge, his instincts telling him there was more to this man than it met the eye. A lot of things were on his mind as the Smaug investigation was slowly moving forward, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the satellite pictures his source as the pentagon promised, then at least one thing would be off his mind.

\-----

As the days passed Gandalf decided to do a C-section on Sigrid to reduce the stress of the birth. She was still uncooperative, so that was the only way to assure a safe delivery. Soon Kili and Fili were faced not only with handling Angela and Frerin, but also a baby. Fili worked part time from home, the sessions with Bilbo and everything Kili did, gave him at least some ease at taking care of the older kids. But none of them was ready for a full time handling a baby.

They already reorganized one of the spare bedrooms to suit the kids, they changed the furniture and bought more things for Frerin and Angela, soon Bilbo advised signing them both up to a day care facility as to socialise with kids their age, so Fili found himself driving the kids there as well.

The first days were difficult. The baby boy was tiny and had to stay at the clinic. Arwen determined that the baby was physically healthy, and began training Kili how to handle a small baby like that. It was tough for Kili, Angela and Frerin were walking and talking, and here a small being would rely only on him. He was terrified.

But the moment Arwen let him hold the baby the first time Kili felt connected with the child. It was so tiny and so cute, the dark hair, the blue eyes. He loved him, no matter the problems that might come later.

“He’s just adorable...” He told Fili holding the tiny baby.

“What are you going to call him?” Arwen asked with a gentle smile.

“He’s got dark hair... So I was thinking of calling him Thorin.” Fili finally made the decision.

“Thorin Junior?” Kili smiled and gently brushed the dark hair. “Let’s pray he doesn’t get his character.”

“So when can we take him home?” Fili asked slowly brushing the child’s delicate hair.

“I’ll let you know, probably three more days, we need to make a few more tests.” Arwen gently told them. “Physically he seems fine, but I’m not sure about the damage the alcohol might have done to his brain, we’ll have to wait.”

Taking the baby home Kili prepared Angela and Frerin for the change that will occur in their lives. Angela was thrilled with the news, but Frerin scolded her that baby cry all the time and he didn’t seem happy at all.

It wasn’t good and it wasn’t horrible either. At least it was bearable. Kili had little sleep, but somehow he would simply get up zombie style change the baby, feed the baby and fall back to sleep. Fili hated those breaks in cuddling, but soon he got used to it. Kili’s whole life focused on the baby, so the kids spent more time with Fili, and soon the other members of the family began showing up as much as possible. Especially Tilda, she felt need and she would simply drop by to give Kili a peaceful shower break, and she was a true blessing. At least the older kids’ relations with the family were progressing in a good direction, Thorin could spend as much time as possible, Tilda was the most trusted babysitter, and Bain with Bard would spoil them with love.

Fili proposed several times hiring a nanny, but Kili told him firmly they would manage, and that the kids needed to form bonds with them and not with a stranger. Fili was a bit disappointed Kili’s collage plans were on hold, but for Kili the baby was most important.

“I must admit your girlfriend is managing better than I thought.” Big Thorin finally told Fili one day.

“We’re managing somehow.” Fili nodded. He was slightly tired with their crazy lifestyle, but it was just a phase they had to survive.

“You should talk to your mother.” Thorin finally told him. “She misses you a lot, and the kids.”

“She did some bad things...” Fili noticed.

“She paid for her mistakes, the time without you hurt her a lot.” Thorin told him gently. “I understand you’re protecting Kili, but I’ll come with her, and I’ll make sure she behaves.”

“I’ll think about it.” Fili grunted and rushed back to work.

After talking with Kili, and thinking about the problem for a few days, Fili finally texted uncle to bring his mother along. Providing he talked with her first.

Dis’s prospect arrival drove Kili insane with worry. He pushed Fili to supervise Rin, as he began calling the youngest. And he himself went into frantic cleaning and making sure everything was spotless and ready for the inspection. Angela paced behind him and kept imitating his moves, while Frerin was patiently putting their toys away.

“Angie, take this into your bedroom.” Kili handled her a toy lying around.

“Yes Mom.” Angela quickly did the request.

“Kee we’re ready! So sit down and relax for five minutes.” Fili scolded Kili and forced him to relax.

“Come on sit down with us.” Frerin guided Kili to the sofa. Angela quickly came back and pushed herself into Kili’s lap.

“We’re going to handle this together.” Fili gently kissed Kili’s cheek.

“Why are you so nervous?” Frer asked with a smile. “It’s just grandpa and grandma.”

“You’re right, there is nothing to be nervous about.” Fili supported the boy.

When the doorbell rang Frer got up and ran towards the door yelling ‘Grandpa Thorin!’

“Hi little rascal!” Thorin easily lifted the small boy. “Say Hi to grandma.”

“Hi grandma.” The boy added but without enthusiasm.

“Oh my you’ve grown little man! Come to grandma!” Dis obviously reached out but the boy must have refused because when they arrived into the living room he was still in Thorin’s arms.

“Come on...” Fili motioned Kili to get up.

“Hi Mom.” Fili gently embraced Dis, but it was evident she wasn’t in a very happy positive mood. She was gazing around critically, but what stunned him for the first time were her cold eyes directed towards Kili.

“Mom, this is Kili. Kili this is my mother.” Fili slowly introduced them, but Dis just gazed at Kili with so much resentment it was evident she didn’t come there to meet him.

“It’s a pleasure.” She finally mumbled.

“Likewise.” Kili replied curtly, for the first time feeling very agitated.

“Hello my golden angel.” Dis tried to reach out to Angela, but the girl hid behind Kili’s dress and firmly held on.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Thorin proposed gently. But as they sat down Dis was clearly disappointed both children sat next to Kili, and none of them were even looking at her.

“So can I see little Thorin?” Dis finally asked in a cold voice.

“He’s sleeping now, but he should wake up soon.” Fili answered.

Dis gazed around again as they all sat in silence, Kili stunned with the coldness, Fili desperate to ease the tension, and Thorin on edge.

Suddenly Angela pulled on Kili’s sleeve. “Toilet...”

“Come on darling.” Kili easily lifted her in his arms.

But the moment he tried to walk away Frer was holding his dress tightly. Kili just smiled reassuringly at the boy and nodded allowing him to come along knowing the toilet was just their typical escape when things were difficult.

“You shouldn’t be carrying her around, she will get used to it too much.” Dis noticed sternly as they were leaving the living room.

Fili and Thorin obviously wanted to say something, but Frerin went ahead of them.

“In this home Kili sets the rules, not you.” Frerin replied in a cold Thorin-business-style voice, that caused both Fili and big Thorin to have huge smiles on their faces.

“Will you let him speak like that to me?” Dis scolded both her brother and son.

“He stated the truth, in this home Kili sets the rules. And any way to make the kids feel safe that works, will be utilised.” Thorin noticed calmly.

Dis just huffed at that. “How old is she anyway? She’s barely a teenager...”

“Twenty, so I dare say old enough.” Fili replied.

When they came back Frerin went to sit in Fili’s lap, and Angela landed in Kili’s, both of the kids seemed stressed and Thorin was wondering why.

“Why are they acting like this? It’s not like they don’t know me... I used to visit often...” Dis suddenly complained making the kids hide into the embrace even more.

“You simply remind them of something bad in their lives.” Kili told her coldly.

“Rubbish... they had a great life before you came along...” Dis became spiteful.

“You must have been blind.” Thorin cut her speech in half. “Now they are happy...”

“More like neurotic and withdrawn...” Dis hissed.

Rin chose that very moment to start crying. Kili gazed at Fili and passed him Angela and rushed to the baby. He came in a few minutes later carrying the baby in his arms. Rin was still a tiny fragile baby, so Kili held him closely and tenderly.

“May I hold him?” Dis insisted, but the way the girl gazed at her wasn’t exactly friendly.

Fili gazed at Kili and then at Dis. “Even I’m not qualified to do that.” He stated firmly. Dis huffed again.

“He should be with his mother.” She noticed.

Both kids gazed at her, and Thorin could see the fear in their eyes.

“No one should be with her.” Frerin told her firmly and held on even more tightly.

“Why not? She’s such a nice person... She loved you and I don’t believe she ever wanted to hurt you.” Dis continued.

“If she wanted or not, she did.” Kili firmly told her.

“I just wanted to say... Kids should be with their mother...” Dis told them bluntly.

“I think it’s time you leave.” Kili was firm and cold.

“Let’s go.” Thorin told Dis firmly but she was reluctant to get up.

“Rule number 1 here, Kili sets the rules. If she says we leave, that means we leave.” Thorin told her calmly.

“Will you let this... kick me out like that?” Dis hissed at Fili.

“You’re making the kids nervous, so yes. You are to leave.” Fili told her firmly.

“I will not leave this like this...” Dis grunted and walked out clearly very offended.

“I’ll handle her.” Thorin noticed before he followed her back to the car.

When he finally caught up with her, he grabbed her arm.

“Stop...” Thorin told her. He noticed the tears in her eyes. “I told you...”

“But it was so hard...” Dis told him. “I can’t take her, she’s so beautiful and so empty... why do the kids love her so much?” She huffed at him. “She ruined their marriage, she broke their home, and now she took the kids and manipulates them.”

“Kili is really nice, and I seriously mean really nice. She’s doing much more for the kids than Sigrid ever did, and the kids finally feel safe with her.” Thorin told her firmly. “If you ever want to see them again, I’d advise you stop being so cold and be nice for a change.”

“If the kids can’t be with Sigrid they should be with me, I’d take better care of them.” Dis told him with spite.

The way Thorin was looking at her made her shut up. “Hear me... because I will not repeat ever again. If you act against Fili and Kili, if you try to take custody and cause any type of stir up... I will see to it that not even one dollar of our family fortune will be in your hands... Hurt them and I will make sure you will never get another job. If you do anything, don’t think you will be working at Erebor inc or living at Erebor Mansion with me, because I’m not sure I would want to see you ever again.” Thorin got into the car and slammed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Dwalin drove Ori off to school and came home to finally see the envelope just behind the door. He opened it and put the CD into his laptop.

“Let’s see if this super satellite is really as super as they say it is...” Dwalin mumbled and magnified the image of ‘The Lair.’ He knew the house and property by heart, most of the yard was dug up by the police. The whole house x-rayed and searched so many times not a hair was left there to find.

He browsed the property but he couldn’t find anything interesting. He magnified the picture moved it sideways, but nothing interesting showed. He zoomed out a bit, and his keen eyes focused on a time element quite a distance away from the house. He zoomed into the forest area and he blinked. There was something there, he zoomed in closer, and he knew what he just saw. Neat lines in rows. Many of them, most of them small. But in the distance he saw some more, but those last seven were bigger.

“Bofur... get a few shovels and meet me at my place as soon as possible.” Dwalin called him in. “We’re going grave robbing.” He spoke in a deep solemn voice.

\-----

Kili finally put Rin to sleep, and finally he had an hour for himself, without the kids and without Fili around. The kids at day-care club and Fili at work. He poured himself a coffee and sat with his laptop and began browsing e-mails, then he went onto a few websites. But a headline nearly made his heart stop. ‘The secrets of Smaug’s Lair’ by Alfrid Stokolmsky. His heart was pounding as he was opening the article about the book.

‘Well known journalist researched in dept a topic which stunned the country less than a decade ago. The famous mass grave at what was called ‘The Lair’ stunned everyone with any human feelings. After a long investigation the police have never explained who were the twenty kids whose bodies were found. No arrests were made and the supposed manager of the club Smaug was never brought to justice. This books strives to answer the questions what really happened at ‘The Lair’....’

Kili stopped reading and reached for his phone.

“How are you kid?” Dori asked him in a light voice.

“Stokolmsky wrote a book about that place.” Kili gasped in a thigh throat.

“That damn stinking weasel! Bringing it all back after all those years...” Dori gasped irritated. “I’ll call Bilbo to come over, and I’ll bring Ori there as well. I’ll get the book on the way.”

“I’m waiting.” Kili gasped feeling hollow and stunned. The horror finally caught up with him.

When Dori arrived flowed by out of breath Bilbo and shacking Ori, Kili was sitting on the sofa shacking himself.

“Breathe, breathe...” Bilbo embraced him. “We’re all here for you, so just relax. Just because that weasel wrote a book full of bullshit theories, it doesn’t mean anyone has found out...”

“Not yet...” Bilbo told him calmly. “But we all know him. Dori tell him.”

“Stokolmsky is a weasel, he’s a low class journalist trying to make some money on an old story. It was a big thing, but I assure you no one in the police is seriously investigating it anymore, the case files are in boxes in the archive. I checked.” Dori told him. “No matter what that sick bastard wrote, he’s not close to the truth.”

“I hope for all our sakes.” Ori gasped irritated. “What you two did for us...” He gasped again and gazed at Bilbo warily.

“I’m on your side. I already know what you did, and I would have helped.” Bilbo told them. “Have you two ever wondered why I’m so good at my job? Why Kili connected so much to the kids?”

The boy shook their head. A doorbell stopped them, but when Nori came in carrying the book. He sat down and gazed at them, taking in the distress on Kili’s and Ori’s face.

“So you were speaking?” Dori slowly asked. “I checked you... but...”

“I changed my name when I was eighteen.” Bilbo gently told them. “I connected with you... I would have done the same... because I know what it feels like.”

Kili looked at him in strong fierce eyes, he finally saw the truth in Bilbo’s light blue eyes.

“What did they do to you?” He finally asked.

“I was kidnapped for ransom. My grandfather refused to pay up... so well the decides to have the best of what was left...” Bilbo told them in a low voice. “When you two showed up... I knew the minute you walked in.”

“That’s why you squeezed us in despite slowly closing your practise?” Ori added the facts.

“And that’s why you made the price available for us.” Dori added grimly. “Did they catch them?”

“Nope, never.” Bilbo grunted. “They thought I was dead, they dumped me in the forest... I awoke half dead, beat up... but I managed to crawl to road and someone found me... My grandfather, the old fuck, did the worst thing possible. He hid it, he pushed it under the rug. I had doctor’s care, Gandalf was me therapist back then.”

“So that’s why you specialized in children.” Ori noticed, his tragedy pushed aside thinking of his friend suffering, so alike to his own.

“How old were you?” Dori asked slowly.

“Nine.” Bilbo told them slowly. “My family had all the money in the world to hunt them down, to pay the stupid ransom, but they didn’t.”

“What about your parents?” Dori caught the inconsistency.

“Oh they died when I was much younger. It was me and grandfather later, and some more distant family. So they weren’t around to put me back together...” Bilbo inhaled deeply. “So as you can see... I’m really on your side... all those years of therapy, believe me I’ve worked it all out.”

“This is what we’re going to do...” Dori told them firmly. “I’m going to read the book and sort out well-known-facts, from bullshit, and the-real-facts. If anything real-comes up we’re going to talk about the details. If it’s just bullshit or well-known-facts, I see no point in you two becoming worked up about it.”

“It’s not about us.” Kili told him slowly. “It’s about you and Nori, and what you did. I don’t care if the shit comes out, if they interrogate me or if I have an anxiety attack, I don’t give a shit. I owe you two my life, and I dread the day someone might find out and connect the dots to you. Not to me.”

“Kid don’t worry, I got our asses covered. We did it in such a way no one will find out, and even if they find them, believe me there is absolutely nothing that can be traced back to us. I made sure of it.” Dori told him in a calm solemn voice.

“If shit really hits the fan, we’re going to bail. We have it all worked out.” Nori assured him.

“It won’t, the investigation is dead cold.” Dori assured him calmly.

“So there is no real reason to worry?” Kili asked them.

“None what so ever.” Dori assured him.

\-----

Fili could sense something was wrong the moment he walked in. Kili seemed distracted, anxious and distraught.

“What happened?” Fili asked him, but Kili just gazed at him with tears in his eyes. The kids glared at him with some kind of urgency.

“Who hurt you?” Frerin asked looking at him with the same kind of urgency. He could immediately tell something was wrong.

“Was it my mom?” Fili asked.

“Yeah, was it our mean grandma?” Angela asked with insistence.

“No... I had a session with Bilbo... and well he made me remind some bad stuff...” Kili told them. “So it’s nothing new... but I...”

Frerin ran towards him and crashed into him, soon Angela joined and clung to Kili with force. Kili rested his head in Frer’s hair and held on tightly. Soon he felt Fili’s arms go around the three of them.

“We’re here for you... And no one is going to hurt you ever... We’ll all make sure of that...” Fili assured him.

“I know how to call the police now... so we should be safe.” Frerin added surely.

“We love you Mom...” Angela gasped.

“And I love you four with all my heart... and you’re all that matters in my life now...” Kili assured them.

\-----

Dwalin was pissed as hell, digging one grave was enough to confirm they were graves related to the Smaug case. He hated seeing the tiny child skeleton, and it shook him to the core. Coming home dirty, he noticed Ori wasn’t back yet. He took a shower and rested on the sofa with a beer staring into nothing.

Sometime later he heard the door open, but before he could say anything Ori ran into his arms. As if he had seen the same grave he just dug up. Ori was trembling and breathing desperately.

“What happened?” Dwalin asked worried.

“A bad session.” Ori explained, and desperately ground against him.

“How bad...” Dwalin asked feeling concerned, he wished he knew more about what happened to Ori, but they boy never wanted to talk about it. He was lucky he knew anything at all.

“What happened to you?” Ori suddenly realised something was wrong. He gazed at Dwalin deeply. “A bad day?”

“Understatement of the year...” Dwalin noticed and brought Ori’s hand to his chest. “I need you...”

“Let’s just cuddle a bit... I can’t handle my new job...” Dwalin proposed.

Ori nodded and hid his face in Dwalin’s strong neck. “I love you...” He gently whispered to the huge man.

“I love you too Dollface.” Dwalin kissed his neck.

\-----

The next day Ori stayed in, he felt broken and empty. Dwalin left early in the morning saying he had to handle something important.

Ori glanced at the laptop left on the desk, and with some kind of hesitation opened it and turned it on. He never did that before, but something burning in his gut forced him to do it.

“Password?” Ori gasped annoyed.

He sat down in front of the laptop and gazed at the screen. He knew Dwalin well now, but his password... Then he just closed his eyes.

‘Erebor’ didn’t work.

‘Balin’ didn’t work.

His brain was working full speed. And then something Bofur once said rang in his mind.

‘Moria’ didn’t work.

The computer said he had two more tries and he would have to ask Kili to hack it, not sure if he wanted to go so far. His brain sped up a bit. He focused all his powerful brain power. His brain analysing all the things he found out about Dwalin and finally

‘Azanulbizar’ worked. He easily remembered that was the place in the middle east where a few of Dwalin’s friends died in the line of duty, and he himself was badly injured.

“Let’s see what got you so worked up.” Ori noticed a clicked a file on the desktop. His eyes went wide seeing the satellite pictures, and slowly his sad eyes turned to panic as he realised what he was seeing.

“Dori, we have a serious problem.” He called him older brother. “You said Dwalin worked for FBI? Well he’s working the case we just talked about yesterday, get your ass here and bring Nori’s big portable drive.”

When Dori arrived, he just gazed at the photos in horror, he quickly copied the files from the computer and using his skills he erased the time and activity done on the computer from its memory.

“Keep your eyes and ears open, do you want to go home?” Dori asked him.

“It’s better I stay here and keep tabs.” Ori noticed in a hollow voice feeling that spying on Dwalin was in fact very wrong.

“I’ll analyse everything, and we will find a way out. If not we’re skipping town.” Dori kissed his forehead. “I will do everything to protect you.”

\-----

Dori felt piled in. He took a few days off just to get through the things he had to. First the damn book, after reading it he was sure Alfrid dug up and twisted the well-known-facts, nothing new came up, no breakthrough in the investigation. What Ori copied from Dwalin’s laptop was the real bad news. He wasn’t sure how, but all the old case files were on the laptop, but what really set him on edge was the satellite photos. He heard they could do things like that now, but he knew only a few people could get access to. Whoever Dwalin was now working for had contacts in CIA, or even higher up. He knew where to look for. He knew where the second huge mass grave was, he knew where the real problem lay, and it was clearly visible on the photos. It was a bit too late to dig it all up and move the site. Now that would be the real link to them. His mind wondered towards what happened back then and how they did it. He was sure after over seven years what was left in the ground was DNA-less and traceless. Slaked lime did wonders in dissolving bodies and all kinds of organic tissues, just a bit of rain and moisture and the magic would work. His A in chemistry proved very useful when they had to deal with all those bastards... He just prayed no one dug them up.

He was out of luck. The next morning he got an urgent phone call from his Captain. When he arrived Aragorn Strider was looking at the files of the old Smaug case. Dori could easily tell what it was from the markings on the boxes.

“You called Sir.” Dori greeted the firm man politely. He knew the captain was relatively young, but extremely efficient.

“Something old came up to bite us in the ass.” Aragon told him firmly. “Eight years ago our department failed to find the guy guilty... we got stuck in dead end. And now by accident someone stumbled onto something related to this case.”

“Why did you call me in?” Dori asked worried.

“Let’s say it this way, I’m well aware your record is doubtful. I saw your files the moment I transferred here. But I’m good at telling good people from the bad people. You might balance on the borders of the law, but you always do it for a just cause. You have contacts in the worse areas of town, in places no one ever had access to. You are firm, brutal and relentless. My predecessor warned me about you and told me to look on your hands. But the more I look the more I see a guy who is ready to do anything to bring justice. This case needs justice...” Aragorn pushed the file at him. “I don’t care how you do it, I don’t give a shit if you break the law and overstep, I want this case solved and closed at any cost.”

“How far can I go?” Dori asked in a low voice.

“As far as needed.” Aragorn spoke in a low tone. “Twenty bodies seven years ago, we have no idea how many now... Use as many police officers as you need, if the FBI comes in, and they will, you are in charge. I’ll see to it. Solve it, and let’s put those fuckers in jail. No one is going to go run a paedophile brothel in our jurisdiction and get away with it.”

“I’ll do everything possible.” Dori assured him calmly, finally feeling in control.

“One more thing Luin, if you fail me, you might as well never show up here again.” Aragon threatened. “And expect all those all internal investigations will restart.”

“I will get them.” Dori calmly assured him. “Not according to rules, maybe unofficially, but I’ll handle it sooner or later.”

“That’s what I needed to hear. If you need anything call me.” Aragorn gave his last order and he watched the police officer walk out. He slowly picked up the phone and dialled a number.

“I hope you’re right old man.” He hissed into the phone.

“I’m sure, he’s got lots of motivation, and he’s the only one who is truly unbuyable in your department.” Gandalf told him seriously. “He’s going to get them, both the clients and the bosses. And he’s not going to stop until he gets all of them.”

“You’d better be right.” Aragon hissed.

“Expect some top names to show up during the case, and no matter what don’t back down. They have been doing this for decades now.” Gandalf told him thinking back to the first case he knew about namely, Bilbo Baggins.

“Why do I get the feeling you know about this case than your saying...” Aragorn hissed.

“I’ll keep in touch, and don’t worry... I’ll give Dori some guidelines to what I think might have happened...” Gandalf told him in a light voice.

“Meddling old bastard...” Aragon hissed hanging up.

Gandalf just smiled gazing at his phone, it was time to make a check mate move, the pawns were in the right spots, and he was ready to take them down.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The news about the findings shook the TV stations. Kili had been eating dinner with his family when he got a text from Ori to turn on the TV. When he turned it on, he wished he had been alone.

“The Washington Police Department have done a startling discovery to an old case most people though would never be solved. Today morning police experts have been digging up what seems to be the second huge mass grave in the Smaug case from eight years ago. This time the word is, it’s not only children. The police have yet to inform about the number of the victims, or their age or sex, but one thing is for sure, the case seems to be growing dramatically.” Then the news reporter showed old footage of ‘The Lair’, the inside of the luxurious brothel, and the dark side to it, the dungeon where they tamed the victims, and where most of them lost their lives. There were pictures of Smaug and some of the publicized pictures of kids from skull reconstructions. The news reporter continued talking, but Kili could not hear it anymore. Suddenly he felt warm arms go around him, he gazed at Fili, who had a worried face.

“Are you okay?” Fili asked very worried, he had never seen Kili so pale and so fragile.

“No, I’m not okay.” He noticed.

“What that the person who made your life hell?” Frerin asked in a low understanding voice, and that’s when realisation hit Fili. He put a hand over his mouth to stop the gasp.

“Oh my Mahal!” He pulled Kili into a warm embrace and held him tight. “I’m here for you... I’ll always be here for you, no matter what... You could have told me...” He kept speaking soothing words he knew Kili needed to hear, and he hoped that with time it will ease the shock and pain.

\-----

“So you say Luin is in charge of the case?” Dwalin got a call from the FBI.

“I’ll arrive personally to supervise this, and you’re going in as my special consultant. Get your team to work on it as well.” Dain noticed grimly. “We’re going to finally bring this case to an end, and from what I’ve heard about Luin he’s going to be as dedicated as we are...”

“I don’t trust him...” Dwalin noticed.

“It’s not about trust dear cousin. It’s about efficiency, dedication and determination.” Dain told him in a cold voice. “I’m going to pull my who team along, this case is top priority.”

“Roger that.” Dwalin hissed.

\------

Dori was supervising the exhumation of the bodies, it was a startling sight all those tiny body bags filled up and lined up. Nearly thirty kids, twenty seven to be exact. The ME team was working like crazy and he kept pushing them to give him a death date, and as much information about each victim as possible.

He walked over to the second exhumation site. Seven bodies, or what was left of them. The lime destroying all flesh, DNA and tissue, but leaving some bones.

“This site is different.” The head ME noticed slowly. “The bodies have been covered in something dissolving the tissue of the bodies. All of them are adult and male. I will know more when we do facial reconstructions, but someone went really far into keeping this hidden, I doubt we’d get any DNA.” The doctor told him slowly.

“That’s bad news. The FBI facial reconstructions experts are on their way...” Dori told him calmly.

“So is the FBI.” A voice added. “Agent Dain Ironfoot.” He introduced himself.

“Dori Luin.” Dori curtly shook the firm hand. “So are you here to help or interrupt?”

“Let’s get those bastards.” Dain noticed. “Or let’s make sure these are the right guys and someone already took care of them, like serious chopping revenge style.”

“So you’re betting Smaug is somewhere here?” Dori asked him slowly.

“Eight years so hidden that Interpol, CIA, FBI and all the other people looking for him didn’t find him? Eight years without raping kids and crimes? I bet he’s dead, and I bet here’s right here where we want him. Dead.” Dain pointed to the bones.

“We’ll know soon enough.” Dori noticed.

“I know, my best reconstruction specialists are here with me.” Dain assured him. “Can I see the old case files and the location?”

“Follow me.” Dori led him towards the car. “The Lair is nearby, but here is not much there.”

“It’s private property now, surely everything must have changed... and we need a warrant.” Dain noticed, hiding that he in fact knew the owner and that personally he was related to him.

“I already have the consent. And nothing has changed.” Dori told him with a light smile. “It’s not a nice view, especially when you know what really went on over there.”

“Nice and secluded. The neighbours won’t complain about noise, because there are no neighbours.” Dain noticed as they drove by to the huge luxurious mansion in the middle of the forest.

“No one knows who comes here, no one sees who leaves... private and hidden.” Dori added and guided Dain in using the keys he got from Thorin.

Dain walked around taking in real the view he knew from the book and newspapers and TV. The luxurious joy rooms, the posh style of the lobby. And then to the dungeon, with small stone cells. With chains, and no comforts at all. Bare and cold. The place where they kept the kids who didn’t obey. He wished he finally found someone alive to squeeze out some more information.

“The files are at my office, you are free to use it at anytime.” Dori assured him. “I’d really like those bastards to go down, and the only way we can do that is working together and not disturbing each other.”

“Sounds reasonable. We’re getting some special help on this, my bosses really want this solved.” Dain noticed. “So he’s sending in special consultants, two of which I think you already met.”

“Namely?” Dori asked in a low voice.

“I’d like to see the surprise on your face...” Dain smiled and walked back to the car.

\-----

“So are we starting from the kids or the adults?” Legolas asked his half sister slowly.

“We’ve waited nearly eight years for the answer... I don’t think I can handle waiting any longer.” Tauriel noticed and pulled on her working gloves.

“The death proclamation will take several more years, this is way faster.” She added after rearranging the bones on the table.

“So you bet we found dad?” Legolas finally smiled.

“I bet you a hundred he’s here.” Tauriel smiled back, they both knew their father’s habits, and Smaug was one of his best friends. They shared the same taste for boys. So much so Smaug could use the blond’s son at will.

After rearranging the male adult skeletons, they patiently began scanning and adding factors.

“This one was stabbed to death, can you see the multiple knife marks?” Legolas pointed to the marks on the bones.

“Are we going to do a weapon’s match?” Tauriel noticed.

“That depends...” Legolas added.

“On what?” Tauriel noticed grimly.

“If it’s dad and Smaug or not. Do you actually want to send to prison that person who did us a huge favour?” He gazed at his sister with dark serious eyes.

“Not really.” She winked at him and continued working on the special computer program.

Slowly after hours of working, and a lot of coffee the first face could be seen.

“Neither of them.” Tauriel noticed sadly, gazing at the slim face of a short strange man. Just the profile photo make him seem insane.

“One down, six more to go.” Legolas added and pulled another pile of bones from the storage. “Maybe this is our winner.”

“He died... but I have no idea how...” Tauriel walked around the body as they were arranging the bones.

“I do... Do you see this...” Legolas pointed.

“Beaten to death? Seriously the killer must have been built like a bull... this guy was huge...” Tauriel began laughing. “Do you think any of the kids actually made it out alive?” Her voice was dripping with despair.

“I doubt it, probably all of them are here in the storage.” Legolas noticed sadly. “Poor bastards.”

“That’s why we went into this profession, to get bastards like dad.” Tauriel assured him. “Let’s see who this guy is...”

As the computer was working they prepared another pile of bones for examination.

“Well I’ll be damned!” Legolas gazed at the screen.

“What’s wrong?” Tauriel walked up and looked at the face she knew from the dark past. “Azog Tulewarow?” She gasped surprised. “Damn he was like a bull himself, it would take Superman to beat him to death!”

“I think we’re not hiding anything about this one.” Legolas noticed with a vicious smirk.

“Blog will be delighted to hear about it...” Tauriel hissed. “I hate that bastard!”

“Me too, me too...” Legolas noticed and wrote the name into the system. “This job is going to be easy.”

“Nr 3?” Tauriel pushed the third body at the scanner, when a phone rang.

“Hello!” Legolas picked up.

“Yes, we’re working on the third male adult skeleton now.” Legolas answered. “Well one is a John Doe, the computers are working on him, but the second one is already identified. Have you ever heard of the Russian billionaire Azog Tulewarow? We’ve just indentified his body.”

“That’s fantastic news.” Dain told him. “Keep up the good work.”

“Will do Sir!” Legolas tried not to sound too joyful, but both him and Tauriel were full of hope.

“Daddy here we come... to skull fuck you...” Tauriel hissed setting the scanner on the third body.

\-----

“So Azog Tulewarow?” Dwalin hissed. “We were wondering where that bastard was the last few years. His son is going to flip.”

“We’re finally hitting the jackpot.” Thorin noticed slowly. “I just keep having a strange feeling these last bodies might be the end of the line.”

“There is a chance, but knowing will make us all feel much better.” Dwalin noticed calmly.

“It will.” Balin added grimly.

\-----

Dori was a bit anxious about the investigation and especially the FBI special team. The MAs were okay, serious and diligent, but working with Dwalin and Bofur was a huge surprise. Dwalin and Bofur were poking their noses at everything.

“So we have a list of victims, I mean the adult ones. Azog Tulewarow.” Dain put the picture from the program and a real photo. “Disappeared eight years ago, a big problem, he was into a lot of crap, from drugs to guns to everything illegal really. COD beaten to death, which is surprising considering his size and strength.” Dori blinked having a flashback of seeing the man fuck Ori while holding him down brutally. Killing him was a real hassle, the man threw a fight, and if not for Nori finally stabbing him in the heart, Dori would have been a goner himself.

“Thranduil Mirkwood.” Dain pulled out a second set of photos. “A billionaire, shady business but he kept off the radar despite his bad opinion. COD stabbing to death.”

“And the real big fish... Drake Smaug himself.” Dain passed another set of photos. “So we finally got him. COD strangulation, probably with a chain.”

“Wow, so we’re betting a kid did it?” Bofur noticed surprised.

“Or someone with a chain in hand, I doubt a kid would have enough strength.” Dori noticed.

“Arun Melkor.” Dain placed another set of photos. “He’s like the big league of big, the boss of one of the biggest Columbian drug cartels in the world. COD bullet to the head, a 22, but no bullet was found.”

“Sauron Arthano.” Dain pulled the last identified person. “A known businessman, suspected of fraud and embezzlement. Word was that he was smuggling weapons to Iran. COD stabbed to death.”

“So we have two John Does.” Dori noticed grimly. He knew those were Smaug’s staff, but he couldn’t tell them that. Shit he could even point a person who could give names, but he wasn’t going to let Kili go through it.

“So I think it’s safe to say the villains behind this, both customers and providers are dead.” Dain arranged the photos into two categories. “The real question is who killed them...”

“Who cares... the person did the world a favour.” Dwalin noticed grimly.

“Anyway we got forty seven kids to identify, and I do not believe no one is looking for them.” Dori noticed slowly. “I don’t really give a shit about the murder of a few murderers who slaved children to have sex with clients, so the kids are priority.”

“Fine... I’ll get my team to get all the faces, and then we do any DNA tests possible. Maybe someone will come forward recognizing the children’s faces. Eight years ago face reconstruction wasn’t as advanced as it is now.” Dain added grimly.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Kili I’m sorry for doing this... but you’re the only person who can bring closure to at least some of the families of forty seven kids.” Dori sat in front of Kili and gazing at him. “We’ve also got two unidentified males, probably staff.”

“Let’s do this.” Kili made the call. “Bilbo has been talking about facing my fears, let’s put them to rest.”

“This guy.” Dori placed the photo of slim crazy looking guy.

“Gollum.” Kili told him and closed his eyes and evened his breath. “He would take care of the dungeon, give us food, and stuff. When he would get bored with the kids, Gollum would do it.”

Dori took a note of the name. And passed another picture.

Kili took a deep breath. He slightly began shaking. But finally he gasped. “Snaga.”

“What did he do around there?” Dori asked slowly.

“He would punish... prepare... make ready for clients.” Kili gasped.

Dori quickly hid the photo.

“These are the kids that died before you were there, so I doubt you want to see them.” Dori put a pile of photos away. “But these died when you were there...” He passed the pile to Kili.

“I doubt many families are looking for them, they usually bought kids...” Kili noticed dully.

“Just a few names will lead the investigation away from the dead adults and onto the kids...” Dori noticed. “It will benefit us and our situation.”

“Jake...” Kili told him dully. “He was there when I came in. He was really nice to me.”

“Tyler, he was an ass stealing other kids food...”

“Kevin, he died just after I came over.”

Kili flicked a few photos of kids. “I don’t know these. I might have heard them or something, but I don’t know their faces.”

“Roger, he cried too much.”

“Adam, he stayed around for nearly two years.”

“Mike, he was there only two weeks.”

Soon Dori had names of almost twenty nine kids. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to call Bilbo?” Dori asked worried.

“No, I’m fine. It had been haunting me for too long, so it actually feels good to get some of it out.” Kili noticed.

“You’re immensely strong.” Dori noticed. “I’m sorry you had to experience it at all.”

“Not as sorry as I am.” Kili inhaled deeply.

\------

“We have made a discovery in the Smaug case. We have now confirmed five names of the male bodies found.” Dori told the journalists during the press conference. “Drake Smaug, Azog Tulewarow, Thranduil Mirkwood, Arun Melkor and Sauron Arthano, have been positively identified. Two males have not been identified as of yet. Out of the forty seven kids found, we have reconstructed faces and taken DNA samples of all of them. If anyone recognises any of the unidentified children, please contact your local police station.” Dori told them firmly.

“You did well.” Aragorn noticed as Dori came to his office.

“I have some under the table details.” Dori noticed. “And my source has to remain anonymous.”

“And you won’t be able to explain to the FBI why...” Aragorn noticed. “What kind of information?”

“Some names.” Dori told him slowly. “First names for twenty nine kids and those two John Does, but it narrows things down a bit.”

“I’ll have your back.” Aragorn assured him.

Dori returned to the office and began writing names on the board where the details of the kids and their photos were places. They had dates of estimated death, age, height, weight at time of death. Now they had twenty nine names.

“Where did you get so much information from?” Dain noticed surprised seeing the names on the wall.

“I have my ways.” Dori evaded the question.

“Are you sure they are correct names?” Dain asked slowly amazed with the sheer number of names.

“Yes.” Dori did not elaborate. “I’m running them in the missing persons database, maybe we can get some hits and do some DNA tests. I also got first names of the two men, and they are not typical names so we might be unlucky with that.”

\------

Dwalin was gazing at Ori worried, the last days Ori seemed really down. No sex, only cuddling and stress. He seemed so stressed out he didn’t object to the extra sessions with Bilbo. But he was getting really worried, worried that Ori might revert to his old ways.

Then one day he caught Ori snooping around his laptop.

“If you want to know about my job, just ask me.” Dwalin noticed, and he turned the laptop to see the Smaug case files.

“I...” Ori looked down and tears came into his eyes.

“Talk to me.” Dwalin embraced him. “I’m not mad, please talk to me.”

“I can’t talk to you about it...” Ori gasped.

“Is it because I’m working with your brother on this case?” Dwalin noticed slowly, and saw Ori nod.

“Did he forbid you to talk to me?” Dwalin noticed, and he saw a shake.

“You’re not mad at me?” Ori asked in a breaking voice.

“Of course not. There are few things I could be mad at you for...” Dwalin noticed and he gazed at the screen of the laptop. He saw one of the photos from inside the house, it was one of the worst cells in the dungeon.

Then it hit him. “You were there... Weren’t you?” Dwalin gasped in a low raspy voice. “That’s why Dori is not searching for those who killed those sick fucks... He knows who did it... fucking shit...” He realised seeing Ori’s huge terror stricken eyes. “He killed them, he killed them to save you...” Ori slowly nodded with tears in his eyes. “That was your cell?” He asked in a low voice.

“So Dori got the names from you, you knew those kids?” Dwalin suddenly asked, but Ori shook his head.

“Then who....” Dwalin stopped and kept thinking. “Kili? He was there too... does Fili know?” Ori looked down desperately ashamed he betrayed his family and friends.

“Please don’t... Kili saved me there... He’s... You can’t do this... Dori will lose his job, and go to prison... He just had to save me... and he saved Kili too.” Ori began desperately crying. “I beg you...”

“Relax Dollface, just breathe and relax. I’m not going to do anything against your brother, because that would mean losing you... I don’t give a fuck he killed those sick bastards, serves them right.” Dwalin noticed and pulled him closer. “I’ll have your back and his back... We just wanted to get those fuckers... and since they are dead, that’s the end of the road.”

\-----

But as it soon tuned out it wasn’t the end of the road. When the police profile system threw out Gollum’s real name as Sméagol Gladden, known in the criminal world as Gollum, Smaug’s henchman, soon the system also made a connection to Snaga Uruk, a former Turkmenistan radical, the case took a drastic turn. Soon they had a list of names of associates, and the trail became very hot. They made several arrests, and they realised that although the mastermind was dead, someone was still running a similar business but across the state border. Close enough for the big fish to go and visit, but far enough for the police not to make a connection. Dori and Dain got every possible unit on the run after the bastards left of Smaug’s criminal organisation when the most disturbing call came in.

“We have two kids at Memorial Hospital, and it’s your case.” Aragorn told Dori in a low voice. “They are in pretty bad state.”

“I’m on my way.” Dori told him and immediately dialled Bilbo’s number.

When he arrived in hospital two police men were in front of a hospital door.

“We tried to evaluate their health condition, but the kids began panicking.” A doctor came up to him. “We called in a psychologist to try to talk to them, but they didn’t react.”

“The best of the best is coming over.” Dori told them and gazed into the room. He couldn’t see anyone, but the beds were slightly moved, and there were things lying around.

“So what’s going on?” Bilbo rushed in out of breath.

“Emergency.” Dori explained. “They found two boys, pretty beat up, and now they are under the bed in that room, no doctor has been able to evaluate them, and the psychologist failed at talking to them. We suspect they came from The New Lair...” He added that last line in a very low voice.

Bilbo gently opened the door and turned off the light in the room. It was still alight by the light in the corridor, but much darker now.

“Boys there are kept in darkness, the light makes them feel scared, because the light means someone wanted to bring them out.” Bilbo gently explained to Dori in a low whisper.

“What’s the plan?” Dori asked in a low voice.

“We wait for the right people to show up.” Bilbo noticed dully.

Soon Dwalin showed up with Ori.

“Is it true? They found...” Ori grabbed Bilbo’s hand. “Have you tried talking to them?”

“They are really scared...” Bilbo noticed. “The less contact the better now, I can think only of one person who could walk in there...”

“Who?” Dwalin hissed.

“Kili.” Ori noticed.

“Kili.” Bilbo confirmed. “He’s really special.”

“What makes him so special?” Dwalin noticed.

“You’ll see...” Bilbo noticed.

Dwalin’s phone rang. “Yeah we got something new.” Dwalin told Thorin slowly. “Two kids.” “Fine I’ll handle it.”

“We’re going to transport them to Gandalf’s clinic, they will have better care there.” Dwalin told them. “Provided you get them something to make them sleep to let us transport them.”

“That’s the hard part.” Ori noticed.

“Whose paying?” Dori noticed.

“Do you really want to know?” Dwalin asked.

“Nope. But a guess – Thorin?” Dori noticed.

“He’s always willing to help those in need.” Dwalin noticed.

“What’s going on?” Fili showed up with Kili in tow. The boy was slightly nervous and shacking.

“Kili!” Bilbo embraced him tightly. “I’m sorry to call you here... But it’s not about dead bodies, but living people.”

“Bilbo... you know how risky this is...” Kili gasped.

“You’re safe here with us.” Dwalin assured him. “I know everything... the most important thing is to help those boys in there.”

“You know?” Dori gazed accusingly at Ori.

“I know, and I’m on your side. Thorin and everyone is on your side.” Dwalin assured them. “If we found two more kids... it means the gang is still out there... it means there are still some sick fucks roaming about... and I just dream of snapping their necks...”

“You can trust him.” Ori insisted.

“So what do you want me to do?” Kili asked slowly.

“Go in there and try to talk to them.” Bilbo told him gently. “We need to give them a sedative to transport them to Gandalf’s clinic and to start therapy.”

“I’ll try...” Kili seemed shacking and hesitant.

“We’re all here next to you.” Fili kissed his cheek. “I’m right by your side...”

Kili slowly nodded.“If you want to make them take any sedative, you should put something in food.”

“I’ll tell them to prepare something.” Dori noticed. “It’s important to save any biological evidence they might have on them.” Kili nodded with comprehension.

Kili hesitantly walked into the darkened room. He immediately sat on the floor to be at eye level with the kids. What he saw made him draw breath. Two pairs of eye were watching him with terror. Eyes he knew, eyes like his own. He just stared back, holding his breath feeling the same terror those kids felt. He knew the same terror. One pair of eyes was blue, a bit like Fili’s he couldn’t tell the boy’s hair colour because of all the dirt, but it was lighter than the other boy’s. The other one had greenish eyes, and really dark hair. They were dirty, as dirty as dirty came, and Kili knew some of Smaug’s clients liked that best.

His eyes stayed on the fresh bruises on darker boy’s neck, and on instinct his hand ventured to his own neck. He saw a flashback of a person he desperately tried to forget. The person who loved holding the children by the neck while torturing and fucking. His long grey hair and cold black eyes. He hated that man most.

The kids glared at him with some kind of intensity indicating comprehension. That very moment Kili realised that they had realised he was a victim of the same people as well.

On the other side of the window Ori was mimicking the same gesture.

“Ori?” Bilbo asked seeing both the boys do the same move.

“He liked that best. Holding by the neck against the wall...” Ori had tears in his eyes as the images came back to him. “He’s still out there... and now he’s going to search for new kids...” He sobbed. “Why didn’t we get him...” He began crying.

“We’ll get him... We’ll get the sick fuck and fuck him up so badly no one will recognise his sorry ass...” Dwalin held him tightly.

“But... if he goes to prison...” Ori sobbed.

“Who said anything about prison...” Dwalin hissed and gazed at Dori strongly.

“Sir we have the food you asked us to prepare.” A nurse came by with a tray and wanted to go in and give it to the kids.

“May I?” Bilbo gently took the tray. “Fili open the door and I will pass it to Kili.”

“I want to go in with him.” Ori noticed untangling himself from Dwalin’s arms.

“Are you ready for that?” Bilbo needed to make sure.

“I have to handle it.” Ori noticed and took the tray with confidence. “I want to be there for him, and for them.”

“Fine, I’m right here if you need me.” Bilbo noticed gently.

Bilbo held the door open, and Ori quietly walked in, he sat next to Kili on the floor and put the tray in front of him. Ori gazed at the boys and the boys gazed at Ori. And he felt the connection sink in.

He gently pushed the tray with food closer to the boys hiding under the bed.

“You’re safe now.” Kili finally decided to tell them. “No one is going to hurt you anymore.”

The blue eyed boy was clearly the stronger one and finally after many silent long minutes he reached for the food.

Bilbo’s heart nearly stopped seeing the thin dirty hand take the bowl of porridge, and disappear under the bed.

The blue eyed boy tasted the food and passed the bowl to the darker boy, and he reached for the second bowl.

“Does it ever fade away?” The sound words the blue eyes boy said startled them.

“A bit... it’s not easy... but in time life becomes bearable. We have friends who support us, partners who love us.” Ori told them slowly.

“I’m never having sex again.” The darker boy spoke firmly.

“I used to say that again, until I fell in love with the most amazing person in the world...” Kili told them gently.

“Are we really safe?” The fait haired boy asked.

“Yes, we’re going to make sure nothing bad happens to you. My brother is the lead investigator for this case.” Ori explained.

“For our case.” Kili added. “We’re both going to be there with you.” He noticed the boys were swaying slightly, clearly the sleeping stuff was slowly working.

“You can transport them now.” Kili gently told them opening the door. “But me or Ori should be there when they wake up, they won’t trust anyone for a long time.”

“I’ll go with them.” Ori told him. “Go back to Rin, and come tomorrow.”

“Actually they will be out till tomorrow morning at least, considering the dose and medication they got.” Bilbo noticed. “Ori come after school, and Kili can come in with Rin in the morning.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Dwalin noticed.

“But Rin...” Kili noticed.

“Arwen will be there and there are many nurses that can help, it will be easy.” Bilbo assured him.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Kili came in first thing in the morning, after Fili took the kids to day-care. Arwen greeted him with a tried smile.

“What’s going on with them?” He asked worried.

“They are still asleep, we had a long night. We did all the tests and examinations at night, when they were sedated.” Arwen explained.

“Did you manage to find biologic material?” Kili asked slowly.

“We did.” Arwen admitted grimly. “We got them washed and cleaned as well. We should go there now, I’ve arrange a baby bed for Rin so you could stay with them, if you need anything call in the nurse to take Rin.”

“Thank you.” Kili told her gently.

“No, thank you... Thank you for doing this, without you their therapy would be much longer and ineffective.” She held his hand tightly.

“Let’s go.” Kili corrected Rin in his arms. She showed him into a neat hospital room. It was nice and clean, with two beds, a few comfortable chairs and a baby bed.

“Would you like a book or something?” She proposed.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got my laptop.” Kili assured her putting Rin gently down in the bed and arranged their things.

After changing and feeding Rin, Kili put him to sleep and pulled out his laptop.

A few times a nurse checked on them through the window in the door, but no one entered the room. Sometime later Arwen brought in a tray with food, and put it on one of the tables.

“If they don’t wake up within the next hour call me.” She told Kili gently.

“I will.” Kili checked the time and continued gazing at the kids.

Sometime later he noticed the pale blue eyes of the blond boy look at him.

“So it wasn’t a dream?” The boy whispered.

“No. You’re safe now.” Kili assured him calmly and passed his a plate with food.

“Did you hear that Pip?” The boy gazed at the second bed, and Pip the second boy opened his eyes sleepily.

The green eyes gazed at him questioningly and then he greedily gazed at the food, so Kili passed him a plate.

“So what’s your name?” Kili asked the blond boy.

“Merry.” The boy replied. “Where is Sam?” He asked gazing around. “Right he wasn’t with us last night as well...”

“Sam?” Kili asked in a low voice.

“There were three of us there...” Merry told him in a shacking voice.

“Let me call them, I’ll be right back.” Kili ran towards the corridor.

“Dori, there was a third boy. They said his name was Sam and that he was held with them, we need to find him as soon as possible. “ Kili spoke quickly. “Yeah, If I get more details I’ll call you.”

He returned to see Merry gaze curiously at the baby bed.

“Who’s that?” Merry asked.

“That’s Rin.” Kili smiled and pointed to the baby.

“But who is he and why is he here?” Merry asked again. “Is he your son?”

“In a way you could say he’s mine. He’s my boyfriend’s son, and I’m taking care of him.” Kili explained.

"I told them about your friend, now they are going to try to find him, but if you could tell me more about the people there... and where you were kept... or how you got out.. then they would have more information to find him." Kili slowly told them in a hollow voice.

The boys nodded they understood but for a while none of them said anything. Finally the blond boy Merry decided to speak.

"It was dark all the time... and wet." He slowly told him. "Like a basement."

"It was horrible and cold all the time..." Pip added grimly. "And they would come with these men... When we were good they would let us have a bath and stay in the better rooms... but most of time it was that dump." He added.

"They would do horrible things... despicable things..." Merry told him with tears in his eyes. "It hurt so much I would rather die..."

"I know..." Kili looked down with tears in his eyes as well. "Do you remember anything from before?"

"I sometimes dream of my family... We lived on a farm, and there were pigs, horses and chicken and other animals. My mom had golden hair and she was beautiful. She would bake cookies and other delicious things..." The blond boy said slowly.

"Do you remember your last name? or the town or the area?" Kili asked. "How old were you?"

"I sometimes hear the last name in my head... it was something like Brand something, but I can't really remember. I think I was four or five... I remember that next year I would go to pre-school." Merry explained.

"How much time passed?" Kili asked him gently.

"I'm not sure, I'm not good with dates and numbers..." The boy shrugged his shoulders. "A very long time."

"How did they take you?" Kili asked him slowly.

"From my home... they killed my mom and dad..." Merry told him slowly.

"So they are not looking for you..." Kili noticed grimly.

"What about Pip?" Kili asked gently after a moment gazing at the second boy. “He's a bit younger than you."

"He came like some time ago, must shorter than I did." Merry admitted slowly. "They kept him even though he cried a lot. They got rid of those who usually cry..."

"Just like they did with many my friends..." Kili admitted slowly. "So they kept him despite the crying?" He asked surprised, he immediately drew the conclusion that either the boy was someone's favourite or they saw other value in him. "So tell me more about yourself Pip."

"My name is Pip, I lived in many places with my mom and dad, and my sisters." Pip slowly told him.

"What kind of places?" Kili asked curiously.

"All kinds... we would go to hot places, with sand and fruit drinks and ice-cream... Or cold places and my sister would teach my skiing. My big sister she would tell me stories and take me for long walks in green places." Pip admitted.

"Do you remember other people from your family?" Kili asked slowly.

"My grandpa lived in a huge house... like huge huge..." The boy added.

"What were your sisters' names?" Kili asked.

"The oldest was Pearl and the younger were Pim and Vinca ." Pip explained.

"Now tell me more about your friend Sam. What did he look like?" Kili asked.

"Sam was there before I got there." Merry told him slowly. "He had green eyes and blond curly hair. He would get better food, he was bit fatter..."

"He was really really nice... he was always saying everything would be better..." Pip added.

"How did you two escape?" Kili asked again.

"They dumped us." Merry told him. "In the forest. They just drove us in the car and left us in the middle saying the bears and wild animals will finish us off."

"What about Sam?" Kili asked gently.

"They didn't take him with us." Merry lowered his head. "We don't have any idea what happened to him..." The boy had tears in his eyes.

Kili quickly wrote a text message with all the information to Dori, feeling pretty sure they had a chance to find the families. He added a information that Pip's accent sounded more like British. Rin chose that very moment to begin crying demanding Kili's attention, so he quickly got up and picked him up.

"You're hungry little one?" Kili smiled at the child and lifted him gently.

\-----

Dori stood in front of his task force and wrote the newest information he got from Kili.

Under the blond’s picture he wrote ‘Merry – Brand(...)?, parents killed during kidnapping, mother long blond hair, rural area, cows, horses, chicken, age 9?’

Under the brunet’s he wrote ‘Pip ?, 3 sisters Pearl, Pim and Vinca.  Rich family. Huge houses, travelling to summer resorts and winter resorts. Ransom?’

“These two are now safe, with the best child psychologist in the country, but the real pressing issue is this.”

He draw huge question mark on an empty sheet of paper, and added blond hair, green eyes.

He put the picture next to the two photos of the found kids.

‘Sam, age 10?’

“They still have one more boy, and up till yesterday he was alive. He’s our top priority now, we have to find him whatever it takes.” Dori told everyone in a firm voice. “They dumped the two boys in the forest because they were weak and heavily injured, saying that the animals will take care of the rest... It was sheer luck some hikers found them when they did and they were saved. The third boy wasn’t with them, according to the boys he’s in better health condition, so it’s probably the criminals will try to dispose of him.” Dori spoke in a deadly voice. “Get to work people, someone’s life depends on it!”

“Dori we should send a sketch artist to make pictures of the perpetrators.” One of the policemen suggested.

“Great idea Nowak!” Dori praised him. And he reached for his phone. ‘Kili can you draw the people who held them?’

‘I’ll try.’ Kili wrote back.

‘How are they?’ Dori wrote back.

‘Hurt, depressed, but they are holding on.’ Kili wrote back.

‘I’m waiting for any info on the men who held them, anything will make it easier...’ Dori wrote back.

\------

When Ori arrived soon after noon, Kili asked him to go to a nurse and to get something to eat.

“So how are you two feeling?” Ori asked them gently sitting down on one of the chairs.

“Like shit.” Merry grimaced.

“Have you talk to them?” He asked Kili.

“A bit, I already told Dori everything I found out.” Kili passed Ori his phone with the messages.

“We have to ask you something difficult, but we need to know something about the men who hurt you.” Kili told them gently. “So that the police can get them.”

“Let’s do it.” Merry said firmly.

“Fine...” Kili pulled out a sketch book. “So tell me about the boss of that place...”

Merry looked at him and closed his eyes, Kili felt as if Merry was not going to speak but finally he began.

“He had long curly black dirty hair. White skin and blue terrifying eyes. He had a funny lump thing on his forehead, and near his eyes. He stank, like really bad...” Merry began explaining.

“Did he hurt you?” Ori asked gently.

“No, he just yelled, but everyone there listened to him.” Merry added.

“Kili what’s wrong?” Ori noticed that Kili sat there stunned and silent.

Suddenly Kili began frantically drawing, like he knew exactly what he was drawing. They all watched him in silence seeing the tears in his eyes and the drastic pace of his moves.

“Was it this guy?” Kili showed him the sketch.

“How did you know?” Ori gazed at him.

“He used to be one of Smaug’s henchmen, but later they had a fight and Smaug kicked him out...” Kili grabbed his head trying to remember desperately. “His name was Grima!”

“Give me that!” Ori took the sketch and quickly took a photo of it and sent to Dori with the name Grima.

\-----

“Lieutenant Luin, we have a name for the younger boy!” A policewoman rushed into the main office. She quickly arranged files on the tables.

“I knew I heard those strange names before, and I was right.” She placed a newspaper article on the table.

‘Heir to the Took fortune, prince Paladin Took II was killed in a brutal pirate attack on the pacific ocean. He and his wife Eglantine, along with three of their four children were sailing towards the Hawaii Islands. Their children Peregrin, Pimpernel and Pervinca were never found, their bodies probably disposed of in the vast ocean.’ Dori quickly browsed the article.

“Find if they have any family left and contact them to identify the boy, we’ll do DNA tests.” Dori told her firmly. “Good job Detective Gallagher!” He praised her efforts.

“The real question is how did a kid from British Aristocracy get to the US?” Dwalin noticed as Dori was adding the new information.

“What about the second kid?” Bofur asked slowly.

“Nothing new yet.” Dori noticed grimly, but his eyes alit when he saw a MMS message come in. “We got a portrait.” He quickly printed the picture and put it next to the huge question mark.

“We need to hunt him down like right now.” Dwalin noticed.

“I’ll check all the police data bases.” Bofur ran out to work on the computer.

“Call a press conference.” Dori told one of the police men.

“You shouldn’t.” Dwalin noticed. “They are disposing of the kids, he might kill him if we come too close. Send it only to law enforcement.”

“Good thinking.” Dori noticed firmly.

\-----

“Hey can I come in?” Bilbo gently peaked in.

“Come in Bilbo!” Kili smiled seeing him. “Merry and Pip, this is our therapist Bilbo. He’s really special.” Kili noticed as Bilbo sat down.

“You’ve seen the same things we have.” Merry suddenly noticed looking at Bilbo in a calculating manner.

“Yes, I have.” Bilbo noticed grimly. “And from some of the same people.”

“Really?” Ori asked him slowly.

“I saw the facial reconstructions... Gollum was the guy who kept me locked up...” Bilbo told them grimly.

“So you’re just like us?” Pip squeaked.

“In a way yes.” Bilbo gently told them. “It was a really long time ago, and now I’m fine.”

“Do you think we’ll be fine?” Pip asked in a desperate voice.

“I’m sure of that, we’ll be here for you. By the way Fili should be here with Angela, Frerin and Frodo.” Bilbo smiled at him.

“That’s great!” Kili smiled.

“Fili?” Merry asked suspiciously.

“My boyfriend, Rin’s dad. Angela and Frerin are his older kids.” Kili smiled at the boy.

The boy looked at him with a strange face. “Is he nice to you? Or does he hit you, yell at you and push his dick up your ass?” Merry suddenly asked.

“He’s really nice.” Bilbo assured him.

“He never hurt me in any way.” Kili assured them not mentioning the fact that he did not mind having Fili’s dick up his ass.

“I like being hurt... Bilbo says I’m broken like that.” Ori admitted. Both boys gazed at him in wonder.

“Sadly, I think I know what you mean.” Merry noticed.

“Why do you both dress as girls? You’re not girls...” Pip suddenly noticed.

“We like it that way...” Ori replied.

“Our... boss... he forced us to dress like girls often... and when we were out of that place we just became boys again. But after some time we felt like wearing girl clothes sometimes as well.” Kili told them slowly.

“Kili!” Two children voices startled everyone as blond Angela and Frerin rushed in to sit in Kili’s lap.

“Hi sweethearts!” Kili hugged his two kids tightly.

“Merry and Pip, these are Angela and Frerin.” Bilbo introduced them.

“Hi...” Frerin replied meekly. He gazed at the boys with sad eyes. “Did your mom hurt you?” He suddenly asked.

“No... my mom is dead.” Merry noticed.

“So, is mine. But she was great, she would never hurt me...” Pip added, gazing at the child curiously.

“So who hurt you?” Frerin asked curiously. “Because our friend Dori is like the big scary cop and he can find the people who hurt you and punish them!” He added with a grin.

“He’s actually doing that now, he’s trying to find them and send them to prison.” Bilbo added with a shy smile.

“That’s good! He’s really strong and smart!” Frerin agreed.

“You think so?” Pip asked feeling unsure.

“I’m sure!” Frerin added with a smile. “He’s kickass!”

Both boys smiled shyly at the cheerful blond boy.

“May we come in?” Fili asked from the doorway.

Kili gazed at the kids, but they didn’t seem panicky or scared.

“Come in!” He smiled at his boyfriend.

“Frodo?” Pip’s squeak startled everyone.

“Pippin?” Frodo stood their dumb folded.

“You know him?” Bilbo gazed at him curiously.

“He’s... I don’t really remember but I saw him at great-grandfather’s house before my mom and dad had their accident.” Frodo spoke in a low voice remembering the grim facts. “He’s my distant cousin, from my father’s side.”

“Frodo?” Pip asked again as if his brain shut down for a moment. He reached out to him and Frodo ran up and sat on his bed.

“I’ll call Dori.” Bilbo left the room.

Merry stared down the blond man who walked in. He didn’t seen scary, but he was big and strong. Fili saw the suspicious glare he got, but he just walked up to Kili and sat right next to him and took his hand gently.

“Dad, can you put me up next to Merry?” Angela suddenly asked.

“Would you like that?” Fili gently asked Merry.

Merry gazed at the girl and later at the blond man, and finally he nodded. Fili gently lifted his little girl and placed her on the bed next to the boy.

“Do you need a hug? Kili always says when we’re sad we need a hug, and after the hug it’s always better.” Angela proposed to the silent injured boy.

Merry slowly nodded and the girl smiled and gently embraced him. After a moment she let him go and made herself comfortable on the bed next to him. “Better?” She whispered.

“Much better.” Merry noticed almost silently gently touching her long blond hair.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dori after the crazy phone call from Bilbo about Frodo recognizing Pip as one of his cousins from his father’s side, span the investigation.

Soon they had a phone call someone saw the man from the picture and the police mobilized to catch him and corner him. After a very stressful and emotional day they finally got an address and a team of policemen was watching the remote house the man led them to.

SWAT team got ready and raided the house in the late evening, arresting the man, two other men present. In the basement they found the last third boy chained to the wall.

Dori followed the ambulance and told them to go to Gandalf’s clinic not the hospital. He called Bilbo to get everything ready for the last boy to arrive.

Dori gazed around the property and called Dain. “We need that special satellite photo Dwalin got for the Lair... I fear we’ve got a few more bodies somewhere here...”

“How do you... oh to hell with that. Text me the address, I’ll get it by tomorrow morning.” Dain hissed.

Seeing the photo later both Dan and Dori felt depressed.

“Tauriel, we’ve got at least twelve more...” Dain called his favourite ME.

“Fucking shit!” Tauriel swore to the phone and hung up to get the team to unpack their equipment.

\----

“ A third bed?” Merry asked surprised as the night nurse brought in another bed.

“They found your friend, and he’ll be here soon.” The nurse told him calmly. “You can sleep peacefully now, he’s going to be fine.”

“Best news of the day...” Merry noticed as the sedative he got was slowly forcing him to sleep.

\----

Arwen spent another sleepless night analysing the state of the last boy. He was more healthy, but he too bad recent sexual contacts, his clothes and body stained with semen. He appeared to be in better condition, but she took photos of all the injuries and made the documentation. Soon Sam was washed, cleaned and placed on the third bed next to the sleeping boys.

When Kili arrived with Rin he heard cheerful chatter from behind the door.

“Hi!” He smiled and walked in.

“Sam, this is Kili, we told you about him.” Merry made the introduction.

“Hi Sam, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kili smiled at the boy.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Sam smiled lightly, as if all he experienced did not influence him at all.

Kili soon learnt that the boy was so cheerful and positive that Kili realised he was the strength keeping Merry and Pip uplifted. The boy was a chatterbox, always smiling and always optimistic. Kili soon realised he was strong in his beliefs in the world, and despite all the evil Sam still believed everything could be fine.

“So are you ready to make portraits of the clients?” Kili slowly asked them pulling out his sketch book.

“That might be difficult...” Merry noticed.

“Let’s do it this way... I’ll draw the people I remember and you tell me if you saw them...” Kili made a compromise.

“Sounds great.” Sam quickly agreed with a light smile.

Kili began from the tall man with the chocking sex frenzy. He could still remember those cold eyes and the pain.

The boys stared at the drawing and all of the slowly nodded.

“One down...” Kili breathed in deeply. He drew five other men he remembered, but the boys recognized three of them, the other two were unknown to them.

“So how many more people do you remember?” Kili asked.

It was Sam to speak first, he confidently gave a description, and Kili tried his best to draw, after the third attempt Sam nodded that the picture was accurate. Soon Merry gathered his courage and told Kili about two other men.

When Kili send the pictured to Dori he was confident the whole thing was moving rapidly forward.

\-----

Gandalf sat down with Thorin and Dwalin.

“We finished comparing the DNA samples.” Gandalf told them slowly. “None of the boys is him.”

“Do you think there is a chance we might ever find him?” Thorin asked very depressed.

“I believe you already did.” Gandalf’s words surprised him. “And you’re too blind to notice.”

“You’re speaking in puzzles again old man.” Dwalin hissed.

“Come with me.” Gandalf led them towards the room where the three new boys were kept. He could only smile hearing the cheerful chatter, Kili, Ori were sitting there along with Frerin, Angela and Fili. The kids were joking and behaving as if their childhood was as normal as everyone else’s.

“There are two known victims whose DNA we haven’t tested. And considering that one has two brothers, significantly rules him out.” Gandalf noticed.

Thorin stared at Kili intensively as if really seeing him for the first time.

“We can’t be sure without the tests.” Dwalin noticed.

“I’ll find a reason to get a blood sample.” Gandalf noticed.

“If it’s true... I have no fucking idea how you’ll explain this to Fili...” Dwalin noticed in a deadly voice.

“I might decide never to do that...” Thorin noticed grimly.

“Now that my friend is the biggest mistake you can make.” Gandalf noticed dully.

\-----

The next day someone surprising arrived at the clinic. Duke Gerontius Took was old as time, walking using a cane, but his tongue was as witty as ever. At the reception he demanded to be take to his great-grandson. Pearl was calmly walking behind him, but her heart was beating wildly thinking she might see her brother again.

The chatter in the room startled them a bit, but Pearl’s face lit up hearing Pip’s voice. She gently knocked on the door and shyly peaked in.

“Pearl?” Pip gasped with surprise.

“Pippin?” Pearl had tears in her eyes and quickly she ran to his bed and hugged him tightly. “We thought you died on that stupid boat you little rascal...” She rocked him in her arms.

Pip cried holding on tightly, and she cried with him.

“Nice to see you Grandfather.” Bilbo calmly greeted Gerontius.

“Now you remember me?” The old man hissed. “Where is my other great grandson?” He asked.

“Hi grandfather!” Frodo noticed meekly.

“High time you faced responsibility to your family.” The old man hissed at Bilbo. “Those kids need a home, and I’m way too old!” He waved his cane at Bilbo.

“I’m going to take care of them.” Bilbo assured him calmly.

“Good, Peregrin and Pearl need a good home.” Gerontius noticed dully.

“I meant Merry and Sam. Unless their families are located.” Bilbo told him calmly.

“You have to take my heir and the girl too, she mourned her whole family, and now she need to be with her last sibling and obviously I’m way too old to take of a child his age.” Gerontius waved his cane again. “And I’ll stay around, your house is big enough. Old Mungo never did small.” He smiled viciously. “Perfect place to die, then you can bury me next to that bastard and I’ll haunt him in death.”

“More like haunt us...” Bilbo gasped.

“You better get used to the idea...” Gerontius smiled with spite. “You’re inheriting most of my fortune anyway, so if I’ll haunt anyone it’s going to be you.”

“No, thank you.” Bilbo replied firmly.

“I’m not leaving even a penny to those dreadful Bolgers or Sackvilles!” Gerontius told him firmly. “Most of our family is no good greedy and bloodsucking! That’s why you’re taking care of these kids!”

“Whatever!” Bilbo hissed back feeling pushed into the wall.

\-----

“So are you fine with the blood tests?” A doctor asked Kili gently, he guided Kili to the office the next day as Kili showed up for morning his baby-sitting shift.

“Gandalf wants to do a check up so I’m fine.” Kili shrugged.

“He asked if you could come by his office.” The doctor told him slowly.

When Kili knocked on Gandalf’s office, he heard a polite “Please enter”.

“Dear Kili, please sit down, we have a lot to discuss.” Gandalf smiled at him.

“What did you want to talk with me about?” Kili asked feeling unsure. He gently put Rin down on the comfortable deep chair.

“I wanted to talk about your current family situation. Don’t you feel a bit overwhelmed with taking care of kids that are not your own?” Gandalf asked gently.

“Is this some kind of therapy?” Kili asked. “No, I don’t mind. They are Fili’s so, in a way, they are mine as well.”

“I was wondering, Sigrid’s therapy is progressing slowly, but we finally know what’s wrong with her.” Gandalf told him.

“Shouldn’t you be telling that to Fili and her family?” Kili asked gently.

“Well, they can’t really help her, can they?” Gandalf gently told him.

“Are you suggesting I can?” Kili was bewildered why anyone would suggest that.

“You could try.” Gandalf noticed. “She’s got Korsakoff's syndrome, with vitamin B deficiency, and post alcohol psychosis. The vitamin B level has already been levelled, so most symptoms related to that are under control. But the whole syndrome has resulted in memory loss. She vaguely remembers Fili and her family, but she has not spoken about her children or her marriage at all yet. Since she’s not drinking and is going to therapy, the psychosis episode of uncontrolled violent behaviour is also a thing of the past.”

“What are you suggesting?” Kili asked in a grim tone.

“As much as I understand the kids have bad memories of her, what she did to them is unforgivable. But she’s a different person now, she’s under control and therapy, and she’s slowly progressing. It is unlikely she will remember what she did or why she did it. It would be really nice of you, if you just stopped by. Talked to her a bit, show her Rin, but without telling her it’s her child. And let’s see how she’ll react. I can have one of my doctor’s supervising the visit.” Gandalf explained.

“You know you’re asking a lot?” Kili noticed dully.

“And I know you have a lot of things happening. What you did for those boys was amazingly brave, facing your past like that.” Gandalf noticed gently.

“I need to think about it.” Kili noticed and picked up Rin.

“Kili, as much as I feel sorry for the kids... they should know their biological mother is no longer a monster.” Gandalf told him gently. “Think about it.”

\------

“The result was positive.” Gandalf told Thorin calmly.

“So he is related to my ex fiancé?” Thorin noticed dully.

“Not only, he’s related to you. You found him.” Gandalf noticed. Thorin took in the information with a stone face.

“So, the blackmailers were telling the truth...” Thorin gasped. “That fucking bitch ran away... with my child and let him be sold to the worst scum on the planet...” He voice was bitter. “If she weren’t dead already, I’d murder her with my bare hands.”

“Look on the bright side of things... Kili is extremely strong. He’s one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. Despite everything that happened to him, he’s got an amazing warm heart. You should be proud of him.” Gandalf told him reassuringly.

“I know... but right now I’m full of rage...” Thorin noticed.

“Focus that rage into finding those last people who hurt those three boys... those who continued Smaug’s enterprise.” Gandalf told him in a strong voice. “Think about how to talk to Kili and Fili about it. And one last piece of good advice my old friend... don’t even try breaking them up.”

“But that’s... incest...” Thorin finally noticed in terror.

“Details details... they are cousins. So it’s not that bad. They built a very solid loving family together, they love each other so deeply, breaking them apart will ruin them and the kids as well.” Gandalf noticed. “Think before acting.”

“Fucking shit...” Thorin rushed out, he just had to get some fresh air.

He walked around the clinic, and saw some kids playing on playground in the gardens surrounding the clinic. He sat on a bench and inhaled deeply mixed up in his thought.

“Are you okay?” A gentle voice startled him.

“As fine as I’ll ever be.” Thorin grunted impolitely.

“Sometimes when shit happens we need to change perspective.” Bilbo told him gently. Thorin gazed into those beautiful gentle blue eyes.

“What kind of change of perspective are you suggesting?” Thorin grunted unhappy he was being disturbed.

“We need someone tall and strong to hang some decorations in the children’s ward.” Bilbo smiled at him, and forced him to get up and follow him. “You won’t refuse me, will you?” Bilbo gently asked, and there was no way Thorin could refuse without being a huge ass.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kili sat with Rin in front of Sigrid’s room, and he was hesitating. He understood what Gandalf said, and deep inside he knew the old man was right. She wasn’t all bad, she wasn’t always bad. He knew from Fili that before the marriage she was really nice, that she was a great friend. But later... she did a lot of mistakes and Kili primarily felt the need to protect Angela and Frerin from any trauma. But Rin suffered no trauma, he suffered from alcohol during the pregnancy, but so far the experts have not found any negative influence. The boy was developing properly. He gazed at the child.

“Come to Mommy...” He smiled and lifted the boy into his arms and gently knocked on the door.

“Hi?” A shy voice replied and opening the door. He took in the sight of Fili’s wife. She was really pretty, long dark blond hair, and gentle grey eyes. Angela had her hair, but now it struck him that the kids were more alike to Fili than to her. Rin had her nose, but apart from that he was a copy Thorin.

“Hi... Gandalf suggested you needed someone to talk to.” Kili added with a light smile.

“What a beautiful baby!” She gazed at Rin curiously. “Come inside, I’d offer you some tea, but I don’t have many things here.”

“That’s alright we’re fine.” Kili smiled lightly as they sat down on two armchairs.

“Do you mind if I hold your child for a moment?” She asked kindly, and with a bit of hesitation Kili passed her Rin.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” She asked politely.

“A boy, his name is Rin.” Kili calmly replied eyeing how she was handling the child.

“You’re a beautiful little boy! And you look a lot like mommy!” Sigrid gently smiled at the child. “One day I might have some kids of my own... I’ve always dreamt of a big family.” She smiled at Kili.

“Actually I never thought about it.” Kili admitted honestly.”But then I met my boyfriend and he has two kids... so well I love them a lot, and then Rin simply happened.” He added with a light smile.

“You’re so lucky!” Sigrid smiled. “I used to have a boyfriend too... he was really nice and everything but...”

“But?” Kili asked her gently.

“He must have broke up with me when I landed here... He never calls or comes to visit. I should have known, we were always more friends than lovers... But well it hurts a bit.” Sigrid admitted lightly. “Are you a patient here?”

“I used to be, here on the very same ward. But now I’m visiting some friends who are here.” Kili explained.

“I’m glad you’re here, I rarely get to talk to people who aren’t doctors... my family comes and visits, but somehow they have changed... I think they are sad for some reason and they don’t want to tell me.” Sigrid added slowly. “It makes me worry a lot...”

“They probably worry a lot that you’re here but you seem to be doing better now.” Kili kindly told her.

Rin began quietly squealing and Kili pulled out a bottle with milk from the warmer.

“Here you go, go to mommy you cute cute boy...” Sigrid cooed to the child and passed him to Kili for feeding. “I wish my boyfriend would be man enough to come and tell me he wants to break up... it’s not like we were sleeping together or anything, but still it hurts...”

“Maybe he does not know how to tell you about it...” Kili added gently.

“It just makes me feel sad. I really really like him, but somehow I know that he doesn’t like me as much as I like him.” Sigrid sadly told him.

“Why do you say so?” Kili asked trying to get as much information about her vision of reality.

“Well I’ve always suspected he liked boys more than he liked girls, but he never told it to me. So we just kept going out, but the suspicion has been growing in my heart.” Sigrid admitted.

“Do you think... Do you think that if he prefers boys... would he be a good husband?” Kili asked slowly.

“Getting married would be out of the question.” Sigrid noticed sadly. “I want to have kids... and he would want to have sex with someone else...” She blushed a bit.

“Are you still a virgin?” Kili’s question left his lips before he could stop it.

She blushed even more and nodded.

“Don’t you think you deserve to be happy with someone who would want you and would love you?” Kili gently asked. “I love my boyfriend... and I’ve had sex with other people before him, but they didn’t love me and I didn’t love them. Sex with my boyfriend now... is like a dream. But sex with the wrong people, without love... never feels right.” Kili gently explained to her. “You deserve to find the right person for you.”

Sigrid smiled shyly. “Thank you...” She reached out and hugged both Kili and Rin. “I’m sorry I’m so emotional, but I don’t have any friends visiting... and I really needed to talk with someone.”

“I come here every day now, so I could come and visit you regularly.” Kili gently proposed.

“I’d really love that...” Sigrid smiled gently. “I could use a friend.”

“So could I.” Kili admitted with a light smile.

\------

“Hi!” Tauriel peaked into the hospital room.

“Hi?” Kili gazed at the beautiful red head. The boys seeing a stranger immediately went silent and gazed at her, they weren’t showing panic like when Dori visited, the strong man nearly gave them a heart attack, but the girl also made them uneasy.

“Could we talk for a moment?” She nodded at Kili to come to her.

“Boys if Rin wakes up call me.” He told them calmly and walked out.

“Hey, I know this might seem strange and all but no one really wants to talk me to me about it, and I really really need to know.” Tauriel began chatting.

“You’re a journalist?” Kili had a strange feeling.

“Oh no, actually I work for the FBI.” Tauriel passed him her FBI ID. ‘Tauriel Silvan, medical examiner.’

“So why are you here?” He asked her.

“Damn... You’re a boy aren’t you?” Tauriel gasped with realisation taking in the jaw and neck line. “Damn I’m so fucking rude...” She gasped annoyed with herself.

“Actually you’re pretty funny.” Kili noticed surprised. “How could you tell?”

“The jaw line and neck line... You make a beautiful girl I meant to say...” Tauriel told him quickly.

“So what do you want to know?” Kili asked her slowly.

“Are the boys going to adoption, or have they found the families?” She asked him.

“Two are going to be adopted by a family member and the third is going to stay with them.” Kili noticed slowly.

“So they’re not going into the foster system or anything? They will have good care?” She asked away.

“They will have the best care in the world.” Kili assured her calmly.

“Too fucking bad...” Tauriel gasped. “I mean to say that’s good, but we really wanted to help them...”

“What do you mean?” Kili gazed at her deeply.

“Well, here’s my phone number, if they ever need any support, if they ever need any money or someone to take care of them, we will gladly help.” She quickly gave him a card with her number. “And I seriously mean anything...”

“Who are we?” Kili asked in a suspicious tone.

“Me and my brother...” Tauriel noticed. “We would really love to help in any way possible. We already reconstructed the faces of everyone, but from a professional point of view we cannot do more to help solve the case. But from a private point of view... we will do almost anything.” She added firmly. He gazed into her beautiful eyes and saw a huge sadness alike to his own.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Kili noticed and returned to the room, surprised with the card.

\------

Fili immediately could tell Kili was bottling something up. So when the kids finally went to bed, and Rin finally fell asleep, he faced him firmly.

“What made you nervous?” Fili gently asked. “What’s bothering you? Who is bothering you?”

“I had a conversation today with Gandalf... and he asked me to do something.” Kili sat on the bed and gazed at Fili seriously.

“What did he ask you?” Fili asked slowly.

“Well, I think we should talk about what will happen next with Sigrid, your marriage and our relations with her.” Kili suddenly told him.

“Why think about it now? Especially now when you keep helping the boys...” Fili noticed not very happy the topic came forward.

“I visited Sigrid today.” Kili told him slowly.

“You did what?” Fili was very irritated.

“Gandalf told me her condition is stable and that she doesn’t remember your marriage and the children. So I went to visit...” Kili told him feeling slightly scared. Fili had never been mad at him ever, and the feeling made him feel hopelessly lost.

“How did the meeting go?” Fili asked in a low voice clearly feeling uneasy.

“It went well. She had no idea who I was, so she treated me really nice. She even said Rin looks a lot like me...” Kili told him slowly.

“Surprisingly he does...” Fili noticed. “In reality he looks a lot like Thorin, and you and Thorin have the same hair colour.”

“It’s a quite common colour.” Kili just shrugged. “Anyway we talked for a while, and she seems to be stuck in high school. She thinks you were her boyfriend and you broke up with her because she landed in hospital. She doesn’t seem to remember the marriage or the kids at all.”

“That’s just so fucked up...” Fili gasped.

“I think you should visit her and tell her you want to break up without telling her about the marriage or kids, it will ease her down even more.” Kili slowly noticed. “Later you should talk to her family and Gandalf and decide if to tell her the truth, and when and how.”

“I’ll think about it.” Fili noticed. “But I want you to promise me one thing – you will not take Frer and Angie to see her.”

“It would stress them out so that’s out of the question.” Kili told him gently still feeling a bit scared and hesitant.

“What’s wrong now?” Fili noticed the way Kili was sitting far away from him and shacking nervously.

“Nothing...” Kili lowered his head and shrank even more.

“I can see something is bothering you...” Fili gently noticed really worried. “Are you managing with everything? Do you regret staying home with Rin? We could get some help if you feel like it...”

Kili gazed up to him feeling panic strike him, the words meant to reassure him, caused a strange heartache. As if he wasn’t needed anymore. As if he overstepped. Over the months he felt sure about their relationship, he was sure about their love. But deep in his heart he doubted he deserved such recognition and love. And now that Sigrid was normal, now that he was busy with the boys... the gentle suggestion stung.

Fili saw the panic appear in Kili’s eyes, and he had no idea where it came from.

“Kili talk to me please?” Fili begged him gently.

“If Sigrid becomes normal...” Kili inhaled. “Will things go back to the way before she went crazy?”

Fili gazed at him surprised with the conclusion. “That chapter is closed. I will never go back to her, and the kids will not go back to her. If she manages to be normal for a longer time , then maybe she would be able to see the kids from time to time, but on our terms.” He stopped for a moment. “I’m terrified you easily gave up your own dreams for everyone else... You wanted to go to college, now it’s no longer a financial problem, and honestly I think you should go... We could get a good nanny, the kids go to day-care and they loved their new friends and teachers... We could make it work.”

“You’re forgetting about the boys in the clinic...” Kili noticed slowly.

“You could visit them less often, they have the best care, they are going to live with Bilbo, so there is no better place for them in the world. You could always go and visit and be friends with them... but you should also think of yourself...” Fili stopped seeing tears in Kili’s eyes.

“You want to get rid of me? If you do... just say so... I could move out...” Kili spoke in a teary panicky voice.

“Kili... I would never want to get rid of you...” Fili extended his arms towards him, feeling surprised with the outburst. “You’re the best person in the world...” He brought Kili much closer and forced him into his arms. Kili was stiff, but he let him embrace him.

“But... I don’t want to...” Kili began crying. “I don’t want to be useless...”

“Kili it’s not about being useless or useful.” Fili gently told him kissing his hair. “It’s about making you comfortable and happy. I don’t want you to wake up in two years and regret you sacrificed this time for my kids, and those boys.”

“I want you to feel comfortable and safe...” He continued gently brushing Kili’s back and holding him, surprised his strong Kili could crumble. All what happened in the last weeks shook Kili more than he wanted to admit. “I love you so much... I don’t want you to ever leave me... You’re the most special person in the world.”

“I’m worthless...” Kili gasped. “I’m so fucking dirty and worthless...”

“You’re not dirty.... you’re pure and kind. Those bastards were dirty, they were evil and they hurt you... But you’re heart is crystal clear... you have so much warmth inside, so much sincerity and kindness... There are few people so good... You not only take care of me, you love my kids more than their own mother. You take care of them better than anyone else ever. You’re the opposite of worthless, you’re the most precious person in the whole world. The most special person to me...” Fili kept whispering what he felt and what was in his heart. “It might sound wrong... but in fact I love you more than I love my own kids or my own family. I just want to settle our things... and when I get a divorce I want to marry you...”

“What?” Kili gasped surprised and look up into his eyes.

“I love you... and it hurts you doubt me...” Fili noticed and gently kissed him.

“I love you too...” Kili still had tears in his eyes, but Fili was there to kiss them off.

“I want to spend my whole life with you...” Fili continued kissing him deeply and tenderly.

“A dream come true... I can’t believe it...” Kili gasped.

“You’d better believe it soon, because I’m not letting you go...”Fili pulled him even closer and gently pushed him on the bed.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Dori cornered the last suspects, they tried to beg him, bride him, threaten him. But Dori did not give a shit. He gathered evidence, witnesses and prepared a huge case to court and he was sure Balin would make sure the case was brought to trial.

Things did not go as smooth as predicted, some of the accused were rich and bought the best lawyers in the country. Balin did not step down, being sly, an old prosecutor he swore to bring justice. Those on who they had DNA samples were the easiest to convict. But proving who killed the twelve children found in the third mass grave was difficult.

But then they hit a wall. They needed more, they needed to connect the people to the places, to connect the people to the acts. They had DNA evidence on seven suspects, so those cases were solid, but the main man the grey haired, esteemed Saruman White, a renowned scientist and owner of one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the world, would slip. They had testimonies of three kids that were unable to show up in court. The recordings of the interviews with the boys, the photos of the injuries were not enough to sentence him to a sentence that would mean justice. His contacts with Smaug were doubted by his lawyers, and there was no real proof Dori or Balin could procure to get him.

Dwalin has even suggested handling the matter differently, but Dori pointed out that Saruman had great protection, and that probably the moment they let him out of arrest, he will flee the country.

As the panel of judges and the jury were listening to the witnesses, as they were watching the videos of the children talking about the abuse and rapes. Balin was grimly realising they had no way of connecting the recent offenders to the past crimes at Smaug’s Lair.

“Unless we get him to talk.” Dwalin slowly told him.

“I have a feeling that’s asking really a lot of a person who suffered too much for one lifetime.” Dori gently suggested.

“We need to get them...” Balin hissed. “They will get short sentences... the proof is good, the DNA will pin those seven, but Saruman... He won’t go down without being connected to Smaug.”

“I’ll talk to Gandalf and Bilbo.” Dwalin gently noticed.

\-----

Kili knew he had to do it. He talked to Fili. He talked to Gandalf and Bilbo. He knew Ori was too fragile and his knowledge about The Lair not deep enough. He had to do it.

When the news broke out that there were two survivors of The Lair, Balin finally saw a taint of fear in Saruman’s eyes. The Judges demanded why the evidence was withheld, and Balin calmly explained it was due to their unfavourable mental health.

Kili felt his heart trembling as he was walking into the court room. He was wearing his favourite dress, but he felt a huge burden on his shoulders.

When the judged called him to the witness stand his legs were shacking and he couldn’t look up feeling too defeated.

“Killian Oakenshield?” The main judge asked surprised seeing a girl at the stand.

“Yes.” Kili confirmed.

“Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?” The clerk recited and took his oath.

“I do.” Kili replied in a trembling voice.

“You may be seated.” The clerk told him calmly.

When Kili sat down he finally looked up, and the sheer terror he saw on Saruman’s face was best proof he just had to come there.

“Killian, I would like you to start from the beginning. Please tell the jury, how you found yourself at The Lair.” Balin spoke in a calm voice.

“I was sold. By my step-dad and mom.” Kili replied calmly.

“And how old were you?” Balin continued knowing all the facts had to come out. That was the only way to get Saruman and connect him to Smaug.

“Around six, I can’t be sure.” Kili replied.

“And how old were you when you were freed?” Balin gently asked.

“Probably around twelve.” Kili spoke in calm facts trying to control his voice.

“So, have you been kept at The Lair by Smaug and his men for probably six years?” Balin continued guiding the conversation.

“Yes, I have.” Kili confirmed.

“Could you please tell us all what was your life like?” Balin urged him talk.

“Hell. My life was hell. My first year I was chained to a wall. It was always dark, and cold. The walls were wet, I didn’t have a bed or a blanket. Gollum was the person responsible for feeding us, but he would often forget about us.” Kili told him gently.

“Us?” Balin gently asked. “Could you clarify to the court what do you mean by us?”

“Us depended on the time. Usually there was around three or four boys at one given time. Some were kept longer, and some were rejected. A few died of fatigue or illness but I cannot be sure. The conditions could easily cause pneumonia or other severe medical conditions.” Kili explained.

“So if I understand correctly, the children were kept in confinement, chained to walls, without sufficient food, or medical care?” Balin clarified.

“Without clothing, a bed, a toilet or bathroom, in darkness.” Kili clarified. “But the conditions weren’t the worst thing. The constant pain, the torture, the rape, that was the real problem. There wasn’t a peaceful day there, and there were days when the abuse would happen many times. Smaug had a lot of friends who would drop by, and then they would...” His voice broke down.

“They would?” The judge spoke to him directly for the first time.

“They would have those huge orgies... it was the worst... when other people would watch and then do the same thing... it would hurt so much you just prayed to die, and with every next man raping you it hurt more and more... some of them liked that the most, when the boy would be unconscious from pain...” Kili told them slowly his voice breaking down many times.

“Could you show to the court the marks on your leg?” Balin gently asked.

“Objection!” The lawyer representing the accused yelled.

“Denied.” The judge spoke firmly. “I’d like to see the marks.”

Kili slowly got up and stood in front of the jury and judge. He gently slid off his long boot to show the ring on his leg where he had the chain scar.

“How long were you chained to the wall?” Balin continued interrogating.

“I can’t be sure, a lot the first period.” Kili explained.

“Why do you say first period? What happened later?” Balin asked as Kili put the boot back on and returned to his seat.

“I was kept upstairs for some time, as Smaug’s pet, and later when I got too old I was sent back to the dungeon.” Kili explained.

“How old were you then? How old were you when he considered you too old?” Balin asked in a low voice.

“Probably around ten.” Kili admitted. “But he kept me. I was quiet... those who cried were not kept.”

“What happened to those kids that were not kept?” Balin asked.

“You know what happened. They would be buried in the forest. Snaga would usually handle it, and together with Gollum they would take the body and bury it...” Kili explained.

“How many of the kids did you recognise from the face reconstructions, out of the forty seven children bodies found?” Balin asked in a low voice, showing the jury a slide show with all the kids portraits.

“I knew twenty nine of them.” Kili told them in a low voice.

“Objection, this witness talks about the Smaug case, and my clients case is not related to it!” The lawyer spoke up again.

“I will come to that Your Honour.” Balin told the judge firmly.

“Please continue.” The judge spoke in a low voice.

“So Killian tell us please how many of the men present in this court room do you recognise?” Balin came to the main point.

“Seven of them.” Kili’s words caused a panic on the accused bench.

“Could you please point to the seven people.” Balin asked and Kili obediently did it.

“Please not in the protocols that Killian pointes to Saruman White, Grima Gorling, ...” Balin told the clerk to note.

“Please tell us in what circumstances did you meet these men.” Balin told him.

“They were Smaug’s clients. Regular customers. The man with the white hair would come probably every week, the others maybe once a month. But they were all regular customers.” Kili told them confidently.

“Please not that Killian was held at The Lair eight years ago, that means these men have been seeking pleasures like this for years.” Balin faced the jury.

“Objection!” The lawyer yelled. “This is not time for final speeches.”

“Please ask questions to the witness.” The judge scolded Balin.

“I would really appreciate if you could tell us about what these men did at The Lair.” Balin turned to Kili.

Kili inhaled deeply and despite the huge stress, he began talking about the abuse, about the chocking, about the rapes. In clear words, in a sound voice.

“Could you please tell us about the event you would call most dramatic during your stay there?” Balin asked in a solemn voice.

“It was at the time when I was Smaug’s pet. He would keep me always with him, on a chain. It was way better than being in the dungeon, he would feed me like a pet and let me sleep on the carpet. But he also liked to... use me as much as he felt like.” He added in a grim voice. “During that time there was a huge rift between Smaug and Grima about something Mr. White did.”

“Can you recall that event?” Balin asked him.

“It was already late at night, when Gollum came to Smaug saying one of the boys was dead. It was Jake.” Kili told them in a breaking voice with tears in his eyes. “When Smaug faced Grima it turned out Mr. White wanted an extra visit, and Grima went behind Smaug’s back and arranged it. But something went wrong and while chocking his victim Mr. White killed him.”

“And why was that a problem?” Balin asked in a worried voice.

“Jake was valuable. He came from some rich family, and Smaug was hoping to get ransom for him.” Kili explained.

“So killing him Mr. White ruined a good deal for Smaug?” Balin asked.

“Yes, he did. But Smaug was more irritated with Grima for going behind his back, that’s why he kicked him out. Mr. White paid compensation to Smaug and there were no further rifts between them.” Kili explained.

“So you’re basically saying that one of the forty seven victims was killed by Mr. White?” Balin wanted to confirm.

“Yes.” Kili quickly replied.

The lawyer glared at him with hate, but the real hate was directed at Saruman who obviously did not tell him about those events. Saruman was gazing at Kili with so much hate, that everyone in the room could see and feel his emotions.

Kili continued answering Balin’s questions, later he had to answer very strange questions from the defender. But soon it was over and he could go home. Or so he though. Good that Dwalin was right by his side, because that way he was witness to the bribe and later the death threat one of the assistant lawyers proposed. But Kili bluntly refused and Dwalin got rid of the lawyer.

The sentence came in, and it brought a lot of relief to everyone. Saruman got a life sentence, and the other accused from fifteen to thirty years in prison. Balin gently assured Kili, Ori and the boys that most paedophiles died pretty fast in prison.

But reality was dealing with day to day issues. Merry, Pippin and Sam moved in with Frodo and Bilbo. Kili and Ori would come a few times a week to talk to them and spend time with them, but the boys were extremely fragile. Pearl as the oldest took the role of teacher and helped the boys with gaining up on reading, counting and other basic skills. Gerontius stayed around complaining that he’s too old to live alone, but his presence was a blessing. He easily got rid of anyone who shouldn’t be coming to that very house, he made sure the boys had peace and quiet, and with time they learnt to trust the old man enough to stay under his care for short periods of time.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Hi?” Fili told Sigrid meekly standing in the doorway to her room. She seemed very startled to see him.

“Hi... I thought I’d never see you again...” She noticed shyly.

“We need to talk.” Fili told her slowly. “A lot of things have happened.”

“Please come in.” She guided him into her living space. “So what do you want to talk about?” She asked gently.

“About us... I’m really sorry, but we cannot be together anymore.” Fili decided to face her honestly as Kili advised him.

“That’s why you haven’t visited me?” She folded her hands nervously.

“Yes.” Fili gently told her.

“Is there someone in your life?” She asked him gently.

“Yes, I met the love of my life.” Fili told her gently feeling uncomfortable.

“What does she have that I don’t?” Sigrid asked with tears in her eyes. She wasn’t panicking, but clearly she wasn’t comfortable.

“He’s completely different than you.” Fili told her slowly carefully choosing his words.

“He?” She gasped slowly. “So you really are gay?”

Fili just nodded.

“I’m glad you decided to tell me in person.” She noticed but tears were still flowing down her cheeks. “Does that mean we cannot be friends anymore?” She asked in a desperate voice.

“We can always be friends.” Fili assured her. “Just because I don’t love you romantically, it doesn’t mean we cannot be friends. We should be friends...”

“You believe that?” Sigrid gazed at him surprised. “Will I meet him?”

“Eventually probably yes.” Fili nodded. “If your therapy continues to go well.”

\-----

“Do we really have to see her?” Angela noticed grimly. She was growing rapidly, and her speech was improving. She loved Kili the most, but she also loved going to visit Merry, who rose to some kind of idol in her eyes.

“It’s really important...” Kili told her gently. He was holding Rin, and the kids were following him. “She’s a different person... So when we walk in I want you both to act as if you never met her before...”

“As if she was a stranger?” Frerin was puzzled.

“Yes...” Kili told them gently. “She has been really ill and she doesn’t remember both of you... or what she did to you... So just relax and pretend it’s a new person to you...”

“I don’t want to see her...” Angela noticed.

“I’m going to be there next to you... Call me Mom and if anything happens tell me you want to leave.” Kili assured them. “Do this for me and do this for your dad?”

“We will try... but you won’t be mad if we have to leave?” Frerin just had to make sure.

“I will never be mad... and yes, we will leave immediately...” Kili assured him.

They continued in silence, the kids following him slowly. When they reached the right room, he knocked.

“Hi?” Sigrid opened the door with a smile.

“Kili, it’s so good to see you!” Sigrid hugged him and Rin. “Oh my Mahal, you brought the kids with you! I’m so happy to meet you, Kili told me a lot about you!” She kneeled to be at the eye level of the kids. “Since I’m a friend of your mom’s you can call me Aunt Sigrid!” She smiled. “Come in!” She guided them inside the room.

“So how are you feeling?” Kili asked her gently.

“Great!” Sigrid smiled. “My boyfriend officially broke up with me... so now I feel like a huge burden dropped from my heart...”

“That’s great... So you’re feeling better with it?” Kili asked.

“Much better.” Sigrid smiled. “So what are your names?” She asked to the shy kids.

“This is Frerin and Angela.” Kili introduced the kids.

“Hi...” Frerin finally said feeling Kili’s eyes on him.

“They are so cute and shy...” Sigrid smiled.

“Just next to strangers...” Kili chose the words reminding the kids the role they should be playing.

“So do you two go to kindergarten?” Sigrid asked with a light smile.

Frerin slowly nodded.

“Do you have any friends there?” Sigrid asked again gently.

“Yes... Harry and Tom.” Frerin told her slowly. “They are fun...”

“What about you darling?” Sigrid asked Angela, but Angela clung to Kili and embraced him and his her face in his dress.

“They are really shy.” Kili told her. “We’d better get going, we have a doctor’s visit soon.”

“It was great seeing you!” Sigrid kissed Kili’s cheek.

“I’ll come by next week, take care and think positive.” Kili assured her with a smile.

“Was it that bad?” Kili asked the kids as they were going to Arwen’s office.

“Nope... she’s like a different person...” Frerin slowly noticed.

“Like she’s new...” Angela added. “But I still don’t want to...”

“I know darling... we will only have to see her from time to time.” Kili assured her calmly.

\-----

“So are you going to tell him?” Gandalf sat down and began smoking his pipe.

“I have no idea how...” Thorin noticed. “Maybe after Christmas.”

“The longer you wait, the harder it will be. He should know he has a family. He should have your support. After what he did at court... I thought he would break down again, but he stood strong... I don’t know a person who could face what he did, stare the enemy in the eye and do what he did without a breakdown...” Gandalf explained.

“It’s not that easy...” Thorin gasped. “I would have to explain so many things to him... and to Fili.”

“And it’s high time you faced your past and told them the truth.” Gandalf noticed sternly. “The same as you should face your own life and your own feelings. This case focused your attention for years. Your rage at her, the years of being alone, the self punishments you did. The sorrow and pain. You should put it all behind you.” Gandalf easily noticed the deep attraction Thorin felt towards Bilbo. The lonely damaged psychologist focused all he had now on the five kids in his care. He practically stopped his practise and apart from Ori and Kili, and Fili’s kids, he did not take any more patients. Bilbo gazed at Thorin with some kid of fascination, and the fact that Thorin was too reserved to make a move irritated the old man.

“Put it all behind? Somehow that feels like making it less gruesome and less important, and what happened was so dreadful it should never be forgotten.” Thorin noticed.

“Have you tried talking to Kili about it?” Gandalf noticed.

“I don’t want to make it more painful for him...” Thorin gasped.

“You should talk to him... He does not see it as painful and he can talk about it. It’s like he’s built a huge barrier in between himself and the past. And he learnt how to live... You could learn that from him.” Gandalf told him gently.

\----

“Thank you for talking with Sigrid.” Bard told Fili gently. “And thank you for visiting her with the kids.”

“She deserves to know them.” Kili noticed. “And they are slowly coming to terms with the past... her amnesia made it easier for them to just treat her like a stranger. But one wrong word might reverse it.” Kili noticed.

“I’m glad you tried... and I’m glad you continue visiting her with Rin.” Bard told them gently. “We received an invitation for Christmas at Erebor, would you like us to come? It would mean coming without Sigrid, she still has to stay at the clinic.”

“You have to come!” Kili noticed with a smile. “Christmas without you three would feel strange.”

“I’m glad you say that.” Bard noticed and smiled.

\-----

“Christmas at Thorin’s home?” Bilbo was startled with the sudden invitation. Fili and Kili began assaulting him, to take the kids and stay for whole Christmas at Erebor with them.

“Dwalin, Balin, Ori and his brothers are all going to be there.” Kili told him. “Fili’s wife’s family is coming as well, so without you it would feel strange...”

“We insist.” Fili noticed. “We want to give all the kids the best Christmas of their lives!” He smiled.

“I’ll think about it...” Bilbo gasped.

“No thinking about it!” Gerontius noticed wittily showing up from nowhere. “We accept the invitation!” He made the decision.

“But...” Bilbo gasped.

“No, buts boy! We’re going and that’s final!” Gerontius walked out as unexpectedly as he showed up.


	22. Chapter 22

Fili embraced Kili from behind as they watched the kids play in the snow in Erebor gardens. Angela was making snow angels, and the boys were running around throwing snowballs.

When a snowball hit Kili, he just smiled and made one himself and threw it back to Sam. The boy laughed lightly and began running. Soon it was a crazy battle, and finally Frerin grabbed hold of Fili.

“You’re the best dad in the world...” The boy kissed his cheek and quickly ran back to his friends.

“Now that’s the best present in the world...” Fili noticed with a smile.

“Come on kids, it’s time for lunch!” Kili called to them.

“Coming Mom!” Frerin yelled back and along with the boys they all rushed into the house.

The maid looked startled by the sheer amount of snow they brought it, but without a word gathered all the clothes to dry.

“I’m hungry!” Pip complained.

Fili lifted Angela and together they walked into the living room.

Tilda was sitting with Rin on the sofa. Dis was sitting there with a sour face, but after a long talk with Thorin she simply decided to ignore everyone and pout.

“Where are my favourite grandkids?” Frerin walked in and lifted Frer.

“Come on boys, wash your hands before lunch!” Bilbo scolded the group of kids.

After lunch the kids quickly rushed to the extra living room, and Pearl decided to read them a short story.

“It feels so strange with so many kids around!” Frerin noticed with a smile.

“It’s actually pretty fun.” Fili smiled lightly.

“I’m glad you finally realised that.” Thorin noticed slowly.

“Kids always make life fun... until they grow into measly squabbling greedy adults...” Gerontius complained.

“Where is Bilbo?” Kili gently asked.

“He’s teaching the chef how to cook...” Gerontius added grimly.

“I’m going to go check on him... Keep both eyes on the kids...” Kili kissed Fili and rushed to the kitchen. Dis nearly hissed seeing that.

“And you stop acting like you’re the queen of this place...” Gerontius noticed gazing at Dis. “I hate people who are so full of crap you can feel it drip down their chin!”

Dis got up and nearly pushed the chair into the table. “How are you speak like that to me?”

“Stop acting like a stuck up bitch, and I might begin to treat you like a human being... one day...” The old man added venomously. “And if you stop making trouble for those kids... I will make sure you really get to know me better...” The old man took her head on.

“He’s actually right...” Frerin noticed slowly.

“You’re all against me...” Dis gasped.

“We do mind your rude and unfriendly behaviour. If the company here does not meet your standards you can chose to spend Christmas somewhere else...” Thorin dully noticed.

“Just shut up...” She gasped and walked out.

“Too bad we can’t chose all our relatives... some of mine are even worse...” Gerontius complained.

“And how did you deal with those?” Fili asked seriously.

“Easy... I cut them off from the money... and now I have them right where I want them... kissing my feet and begging for every breadcrumb from my plate...” Gerontius hissed and smiled.

“Have you considered that?” Frerin gazed at Thorin.

“I might...” Thorin gasped annoyed.

“Let’s hope she behaves better before more guests arrive... and remember one wrong word to Kili, and we’re gone out the door...” Fili told him.

“And we’re out the door with you.” Bard noticed.

“And me too.” Frerin noticed.

“We can still have Christmas at BagEnd and leave her here alone.” Gerontius noticed grimly with a wicked smirk.

“We’ll use plan B if things go downhill.” Fili noticed. “I’m going to go sit with the kids, the mood is much better there...” He noticed grimly and walked to the kids.

“Merry Christmas!” Dwalin’s tubular voice reached them from the doorway.

“Great to see you all!” Thorin hugged his friend and guided them in. “Let me show you to your rooms...” He guided them upstairs.

As the evening was slowly approaching, the kids began running around thrilled with decorating the huge Christmas tree. Fili gazed at the kids running around, and he brought Kili much closer, right where he should be, in his arms.

“I’m so happy...” Fili noticed.

“So am I.” Kili kissed him lightly.

Angela gazed at them and pointed to an angel in her hands.

“Mom can you come and help me hang it?” She asked with a smile.

“Of course darling!” Kili gently lifted her and together they hung the angel on the tree.

“I love you...” The girl gently kissed him.

“I love you too.” Kili assured her gently.

“Are we going to stay like this forever?” The girl suddenly asked him.

“We are darling.” Fili embraced them both gently. He noticed Frerin gaze at them with a smile and Fili reached out to him. Soon the four of them were embracing tightly and smiling.

“Damn that’s going to be a great family picture...” Dori noticed taking a photo.

“We need more family pictures...” Ori noticed smiling. “I want a picture with all the boys...” He noticed.

“Come on boys, time for a group photo!” Dwalin called them.

“Go!” Fili smiled to Kili taking Angela from his arms.

“Bilbo?” Kili noticed.

“I’m going to get him!” Frer laughed and ran quickly into the dining room.

Ori and Kili urged the three boys to stand in between them, and when Bilbo finally arrived they pushed him to stand behind the boys in front of the huge tree.

“Is every Christmas this fun?” Merry asked with tears in his eyes.

“The fun is just about to start...” Bilbo assured him. “And yes, every Christmas is going to always be this fun.”

“Damn it feels good to know they are all in jail or dead.” Dori whispered to Balin slowly.

“It feels more than good.” Balin smiled to him with hope about the future.


End file.
